Luna azul
by nilra89
Summary: Toda la banda deciden pasar unas vacaciones en mitad de las montañas heladas pero un extraño suceso le ocurre a Jade que la obligara a creer en aquello que creía imposible
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días tardes o noche a todos los lectores aquí presentes, me anime a subir otro fic que espero sea de su agrado tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ni Victorius ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia.

* * *

El día había empezado frio y húmedo el tipo de día que me encantan, no es que tenga nada en contra del sol pero él y mi piel pálida jamás se han llevado del todo bien, me levanto algo perezosamente recordando que hoy empiezan las vacaciones de verano, y la verdad las venia necesitando no es que me desagradara asistir a hollywood arts lo amo, pero un descanso de vez en cuando no vendría nada mal, hasta el momento no tengo ningún tipo de plan y no me molesta no tenerlo creo que me la pasare tirada todo el día en el sofá viendo que encuentro de bueno en la tv , me dirijo bostezando al baño donde realizo mi rutina diaria pero con más paciencia de la habitual al fin y al cabo no tengo ninguna prisa, una vez termino bajo las escaleras notando que como siempre me encontraba totalmente sola en esta gran casa, por un pequeño momento sentí una pequeña punzada de tristeza en mi corazón pero lo paso rápidamente ya debería estar acostumbrada a que mi padre nunca esté en casa, me acerco a la cocina para buscar que podría hacer para desayunar encontrando los ingredientes necesario para realizarme unos panqueques, pero antes de hacer todo esto monto la cafetera nada como comenzar el día con una buena y humeante taza de café una vez mi taza de café y mi desayuno se encuentran listos me dirijo hacia el sofá para empezar mi largo día de hacer nada frente al televisor, justo cuando encuentro el control remoto y lo iba a encender escucho como desde el piso de arriba empieza a sonar mi celular, con fastidio coloco mi desayuno y mi café en la mesita de enfrente y subo las escaleras para buscar mi teléfono cuando por fin lo encuentro lanzo un bufido de frustración al notar quien era la persona que me estaba llamando solo Vega me podría estar molestando, por un momento considero la idea de ignorar la llamada cuando noto que esta se cae pero a los pocos segundos vuelve a sonar conociéndola no dejara de molestar hasta que le atienda así que mientras más rápido termine con esta llamada más rápido me podre instalar haciendo nada frente al televisor todo el día.

-Que quieres Vega-respondo de manera cortante y fría.

Desde que era una niña mi padre pocas veces me cuidaba siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo ,a mi madre la perdí cuando tenía 6 años de edad a causa de un accidente, la casa donde vivíamos se incendió yo logre salir ilesa gracias a Shelby nuestra mascota una loba que de alguna manera me saco del incendio ella falleció hace dos años por causas naturales aun la extraño solía hacerme compañía cuando más sola me sentía casi como si supiera que necesitaba a alguien, en esos tiempos era con mi abuelo con quien solía quedarme junto con Shelby, debido a todo esto mi personalidad se volvió fría y tosca hacia la gran mayoría de las personas solo había excepciones como lo es mi abuelo, esto por supuesto causa que las personas me tengan miedo al momento de contestarles, no voy a negar que esto muchas veces me ha hecho sentir triste al ver como muchas veces se alejan de mi por temor, por mucho tiempo pensé que siempre seria así pero entonces apareció ella, la irritante Vega con su actitud de quiero ser amigos de todos, al principio pensé que ella sería igual a todos mis amigos incluso Beck o Cat quien a pesar de todo es mi mejor amiga, pero ella me sorprendió siendo la primera persona que no me tenía miedo, al contrario siempre me retaba y mostrándome una lealtad que incluso muchas veces no me merecía, no lo negare es divertido pelear con ella, porque sé que ella no huira de mí y sí, yo la considero una gran amiga aunque jamás le daré la satisfacción de saberlo, con ella no importa si mi actitud es tosca y fría de algún modo siento que ella puede leerme como un libro.

-Buenos días para ti también Jade, mira por cierto te llamaba para saber si te gustaría irte de campamento conmigo y los chicos- lo que dije esta chica no me tiene miedo aunque sea tosca y fría con ella.

-Que te hace creer que quiero salir a algún lado contigo Vega.

-No solo soy yo Jade también van los chicos.

-Si como sea que te hace pensar que quiero salir de mi casa.

-Vamos Jade será divertido o es que tienes algo mejor que hacer- Era cierto no tenía nada mejor que hacer como dije esta chica sabe cómo leerme lo único que deje salir fue un resoplido que Vega tomo como un sí.

-Además es en las montañas tengo un tío que tiene una enorme casa y me la presto para que acampáramos allí que dices sé que odias el calor y allí estará bastante fresco así como también es algo aterrador de noche.

No se verdaderamente como lo hace, supongo que es muy observadora como para darse cuenta de ciertos detalles que pensé casi nadie sabría de mí, es cierto que odio el calor por eso no sudo, siempre he preferido el frio siento que va conmigo perfectamente, me encanta sobre todo sentir como mi piel se pone de gallina solo por el toque de una brisa fría, y cuando el frio es lo suficientemente bajo amo ver como mi aliento se convierte en humo al respirar, pero lo que más amo es poder observar, ver como los copos de nieve caen lentamente hacia el suelo es casi mágico puedo perderme horas y horas admirando un paisaje helado

-Aja y en este lugar tuyo habrá nieve- Trataba de controlar mi emoción hacía años que no veía nada de nieve y sentía cierta emoción como un niño al cual sabe que sus padres le darán aquel juguete que tanto anhelaba

-Si Jade el lugar a donde vamos rara vez no tiene nieve ya que se encuentra en una zona elevada hay nieve todo el año- de alguna manera siento como si Vega estuviera sonriendo desde el otro lado de la línea de la misma manera que siento que ella me conoce a mi yo puedo decir que conozco ciertos aspectos de ella.

-Está bien Vega a qué hora vienen por mí.

-Saldremos a eso de las 4 deberíamos ir llegando en la noche hubiera sido más temprano pero con todos los preparativos no se...

-Ya te entendí Vega adiós- y con eso colgué la llamada a esta mujer le encantaba irse por las ramas.

Luego de terminada la llamada decidí antes de terminar mi comida llamar a mi padre para avisarle, luego de esperar un rato al fin me contesto.

-Que sucede Jade estoy en reunión.

-Voy a irme de campamento con los chicos por unos días es solo para que lo supieras.

-Me parece bien pensaba decirte que te quedaras con tu abuelo puesto que voy a salir por unos días de viaje de negocios cuídate Jade.

-Tú también cuídate papá.

Una vez terminada la llamada con mi padre regrese a donde había dejado mi desayuno, y me lo termine calmadamente al fin y al cabo faltaban todavía unas cuantas horas para que fueran las 4 de la tarde, una vez terminado me dirigí a mi cuarto saque del closet una mochila lo suficientemente grande para empacar ropa, hasta que me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle que pase por alto Vega no me dijo cuantos días íbamos a estar en aquella casa, fastidiada decidí buscar mi teléfono y para mi sorpresa o no tan sorpresa había un mensaje de texto de Vega en él.

"Por cierto Jade nos quedaremos una semana olvide mencionárteloJ"

Sin necesidad de contestar ese mensaje de texto dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro y me dispuse a empacar, para matar el tiempo mientras espero que pasen por mi decidí observar la televisión ya cuando el reloj marco las 4 en punto pude oír como tocaban a la puerta siendo como no Vega con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Jade lista para irnos -Me decía Vega con su típica alegría.

-Si Vega

Iba a pedirle "amablemente" a alguno de los chicos si podría llevar mi mochila hasta el auto cuando veo a Vega acercarse hasta esta y tomar el asa de la mochila, aun cuando me encanta meterme con ella y alguna que otra vez le he realizado bromas pesadas, la verdad es que no me gustaría verla lastimarse y digo esto puesto que quizá me excedí un poco con mi equipaje y este se encontraba particularmente pesado para poder traerla hasta la entrada tuve que arrastrarla todo el camino el cual me dejo un fastidioso dolor en la espalda.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso Jade.

-Vega no...

Iba a advertirle que estaba realmente pesado cuando por un breve instante pude notar como Vega tomaba la mochila sin ningún tipo de problema hasta que Andre noto esto y salió corriendo hacia donde ella.

-Estás loca Tori deja que me encargue de eso.

-Muchas gracias Andre.

Pude ver como Andre tomaba la mochila con cierta dificultad mi curiosidad me gano y le pregunte.

-Vega como hiciste eso.

-¿Hacer que?- me volteo a mirar con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

-Levantar esa mochila sin problemas, hasta Andre tuvo problemas para levantarlas no me imaginaba que esos brazos tan flacuchos tuvieran tanta fuerza.

-Ah eso, no es nada especial llevo un tiempo yendo al gimnasio-me decía encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Pero lo cierto era que yo también llevaba ya un largo tiempo yendo a un gimnasio, y aun así no pude levantarla, quitándole importancia al asunto me dirigí al auto donde se encontraban el resto de los chicos Cat que se encontraba coloreando un libro al verme entrar se me lanzo encima.

-Jaydeyyy.

-Cat te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Lo lamento- me indico con un puchero.

Para calmarla y darle a entender que no estaba enojada le acaricie la cabeza, ella respondió brincando con alegría, luego de haber recibido el "cariñoso" saludo me senté en la parte de atrás me di cuenta que Beck me observaba desde el asiento de adelante así que él es el que va a conducir.

-Cómo has estado Jade.

-Bien, ya me conoces, tú como has estado.

-No me quejo.

El me dedico una dulce sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver, hace un mes él y yo decidimos cortar nuestra relación, ambos nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación ya estaba encerrada en la rutina y solo peleábamos y peleábamos, y antes de que termináramos mal pues le pusimos fin quedándonos como amigos he escuchado que ha salido con varias chicas, al principio pensé que eso me molestaría pero los celos ya no están allí y la verdad se siente un poco raro.

-Bien como ya están todos podemos arrancar aquí está la dirección Beck métela en el GPS- le decía Vega a Beck sentándose a mi lado, e inmediatamente inclinándose hacia delante para dictarle la dirección a Beck dejando su trasero a mi vista el cual no pude evitar admirar, debo admitirlo Vega tiene un lindo trasero nada mal, tal vez ese gimnasio sí que le acentúa bien, sé que debería sentirme escandalizada por estos pensamientos míos pero la verdad es que nunca me ha molestado admirar tanto a chicas como chicos, que si soy bisexual o quizás pansexual no lo sé ni me interesa, siempre he pensado que es una estupidez el querer etiquetarte para "encajar" en algún grupo yo soy yo y ya, a mí me define mi personalidad no mi sexualidad y al que no le guste bien no es mi problema, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me fije que Vega se había volteado y se me quedo mirando con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Jade me estabas viendo el trasero?

Pude sentir como la mirada de los chicos volteaban a verme pero de una manera discreta sin decir una palabra muy inteligente de su parte cruce mis brazos sobre mí pecho y levante mi ceja.

-Sip- decía acentuando la p al final para dar más énfasis.

Volviendo a sentarse en su posición inicial empezó a hablar.

-en serio porque yo…espera dijiste sí.

-Si porque –le decía con indiferencia mientras veía el esmalte de mis uñas, al ver que se había quedado callada levante la vista para encontrar una escena muy graciosa tenía la boca totalmente abierta y un lindo rubor en sus mejillas mientras balbuceaba cosas que ni entendía.

-Tranquila vega solo veía que tan horroroso te quedaba ese pantalón.

-Jade!

Gritaba indignada Vega mientras yo me largaba a reír molestarla siempre ha sido algo que me gusta hacer se siente tan bien hacerlo, al cabo de un momento ella también empezó a reír echo que hizo que Cat que se encontraba a mi lado también empezara a reírse.

-Vega cambiemos de puesto.

Ya llevábamos una hora de viaje cuando empecé a sentirme incomoda en el medio, más que todo porque Cat se me iba quedando dormida encima y puede ser mi mejor amiga y todo eso pero el contacto con la gente nunca ha sido de mi agrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?

-Solo hazlo quieres quiero ver por la ventana.

-De acuerdo.

Así ella levanto su lindo trasero pasándolo por todo mi frente para sentarse a mi lado, a la vez que yo me arrimaba hacia la ventana, una vez acomodadas vi como coloco a Cat sobre sus piernas a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello y tarareaba una dulce melodía, pude ver la expresión de felicidad de Cat en sus rostro y no pude evitarlo sentí envidia, me preguntaba que tan bien debe sentirse estar en su lugar, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña mamá solía hacer lo mismo, después que falleció muchas fueron las veces sobre todo cuando me sentía sola, que sentía como me acariciaban el cabello y me entonaban una melodía cuando me encontraba entre dormida y despierta, llevo tiempo sin sentir eso siempre he pensado que es mi madre que de alguna manera esta siempre pendiente de mí, quizá mis emociones se mostraron a través de mi mirada porque Vega volteo a verme con una mirada preocupada pero yo rápidamente me recosté contra el asiento voltee mi mirada por la ventana y me coloque mis audífonos para que no me molestara odio que me miren con lastima.

En algún punto del camino debí haberme quedado dormida, porque de repente abro los ojos y puedo ver como el paisaje es oscuro, volteando a mi lado pude notar como Vega se había quedado dormida también, asomándome a la parte delantera del vehículo pude ver que nos encontrábamos por un camino bastante oscuro y en cierto modo aterrador, pude notar como el auto se encontraba en pleno silencio, se me había ocurrido asustar a los chicos adelante pero justo cuando iba a acercarme al cuello de Robbie pude sentir como me tomaban el brazo y de repente me devolvían a mi asiento.

-No es buena idea Jade podrías causar un accidente.

-Mmmm aguafiestas Vega.

-Tranquila ya vamos llegando mira.

Era verdad se podía ver una enorme cabaña a la vista que tenía todas las luces encendidas al llegar Beck apago el motor mientras todos bajábamos del auto, Vega tuvo que despertar a Cat la cual se bajó con soñolencia hasta que vio la nieve afuera y se bajó feliz .

-Vengan chicos les mostrare la casa y la habitación de cada uno mi tío dejo todo preparado.

Entramos adentro de la cabaña y en verdad era muy bonita espaciosa y agradable, me recordaba mucho aquellas historias de terror clichés en donde un grupo de amigos va a un viaje a la montaña y algún asesino serial se encontraba merodeando para ir matándolos uno a uno, Vega nos llevó a dos habitaciones una para los chicos y otra para las chicas, me pareció bien rápidamente cada una escogió su cama y nos encontrábamos sacando nuestras cosas cuando de repente noto que no llevo conmigo mis tijeras favoritas, seguramente se me cayeron dentro del auto fastidiada me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-A dónde vas Jade- Me preguntaba Vega al ver que iba a salir por la puerta.

-No sé porque te interese pero voy al auto por mis tijeras.

-Quieres que te acompañe esta oscuro afuera.

-Acaso crees que tengo 5 años puedo ir sola.

Luego que dije eso salí del cuarto esta chica de verdad me vuelve loca ni que me fuera a salir un asesino o algo así, además si ese fuera el caso se algo de defensa personal no soy tan inútil, salgo de la casa y de inmediato me arrepiento de no llévame aunque sea una chaqueta más gruesa, porque hace un frio tremendo bueno no importa solo voy al auto busco mis tijeras y me regreso, abro la puerta trasera del auto ya que los chicos no las cerraron y metiendo medio cuerpo dentro empiezo a buscar en el asiento pero nada, meto la mano dentro de los asientos a ver si por allí encontraba algo pero no, de repente me detengo porque escucho un ruido a mis espaldas y me volteo, pero a mis espaldas al fondo se encontraba un frondoso bosque entorne la vista para ver si veía algo, estuve así un rato pero nada, viendo que no había nada decidí buscar otra vez esta vez debajo del asiento, contenta porque las encontré me levante cerré la puerta y me disponía a guardarlas en mi bota cuando escuche de nuevo un ruido a lo cual me voltee de nuevo, todavía no era luna llena por lo que aquel bosque se veía oscuro como boca de lobo más que miedo sentía una especia de emoción por lo desconocido que me llamaba, con la tijera en mi mano decidí acercarme lo más que podía no era tan loca como para adentrarme en un bosque desconocido en medio de la noche, trate de no hablar había visto suficientes películas de terror como para saber cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, de repente de entre los arboles me pareció ver una figura moviéndose casi como si me estuviera acechando, o pudo haber sido la sombra de un árbol no estaba segura estaba tan concentrada tratando de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad que no preste atención a mi entorno, cuando de repente sentí una mano tomando mi muñeca esto provocó un gran susto dentro de mi causando que pegara tremendo grito y que lanzara una estocada al aire, agradeciendo que lo hubiera esquivado.

-lo lamento lo siento lo siento no quería asustarte.

-Vega estás loca pude haberte lastimado seriamente acaso querías matarme de un susto- estaba muy enojada con ella

-No claro que no es que tardabas mucho y me preocupe y decidí venir a buscarte que hacías.

Me tomo unos momentos volver a recuperar el aliento y que mi corazón dejara de latir tan rápido.

-Me pareció ver algo en aquella dirección-le señalaba el camino.

Ella volteo hacia el lado que le indique y frunció el ceño.

-Quizá fue algún ciervo en ese bosque habitan muchos animales salvajes.

-Si es posible-le decía a la vez que guardaba mis tijeras en mi bota.

-Veo que las conseguiste.

-Así es-de repente una brisa helada nos golpeó a ambas provocando que me abrazara a mí misma y me estremeciera de frio, me fije en ella y pude ver que había salido con la misma franela que llevaba cuando nos fue a recoger, no se había puesto ni una chaqueta y aun así la vi de lo más tranquila mientras que yo sentía un gran frio aun con mi chaqueta de cuero.

-Vega deberíamos entrar te vas a congelar ni siquiera te pusiste una chaqueta estás loca.

-Aww te preocupas por mi Jade.

-Pff eso quisieras Vega.

-la verdad es que no siento frio Jade solía venir aquí bastante por lo que me acostumbre al frio sin ningún problema, pero es verdad deberíamos entrar antes de que enfermes.

Sin dejar de abrazarme a mí misma empecé a caminar hacia la casa, pero al llevar ya unos pasos vi note que no escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí, seguía de pie viendo hacia el bosque con una concentración que nunca le había visto.

-Vega vienes o te quieres convertir en paleta.

-Oh ya voy Jade vamos.

Así ambas decidimos entrar en la cabaña pero yo aun guardaba en mi mente eso que vi en el bosque habrá sido un ciervo como dijo Vega o habrá sido otra cosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Me disculpo enormemente con ustedes, quería publicar mucho antes pero no había podido encontrar el tiempo para terminar de afinar los detalles del capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Ni Victorius ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

La mañana había llegado fría y tranquila, lo único que escuchaba eran los leves ronquidos de Cat que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama que se encontraba sobre mi (ella había insistido en dormir en la parte de arriba) mientras que Vega dormía tranquilamente ligeramente volteada hacia la pared, en la litera de al lado, a unos metros de distancia, al lado de cada litera se encontraba una mesa de noche, lugar donde había colocado mis objetos personales como mi teléfono y mis tijeras, (puedo amar mucho mis tijeras pero hasta yo se lo peligroso que es dormir con un objeto afilado), recojo mi teléfono y compruebo la hora las 6:30am, volviendo a colocar el teléfono sobre la mesita me vuelvo a recostar observando las tablas que sostienen la cama de arriba sobre mí, pensando en si levantarme o seguir durmiendo otro rato, la verdad dudo mucho que alguno de los chicos se encontrara despierto a esta hora y juzgando por estas dos dudo que se vallan a despertar pronto, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro me doy la vuelta de nuevo hacia donde se encuentra la mesita de noche dispuesta a dormir otro rato cuando algo llama mi atención en la ventana que se encuentra justo entre las dos literas, me levanto curiosa para comprobar si lo que vi era cierto y allí estaba, se podía observar como pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente hacia el suelo, me quede maravillada ante tal hermosa vista.

Casi sin darme cuenta camine hacia la ventana, colocando mi mano sobre el cristal pudiendo sentir el frio en las yemas de mis dedos, era realmente hermoso poder contemplar tan maravilloso espectáculo que me brindaba la naturaleza, recuerdo que cuando era niña solía salir a la nieve cuando aún mi madre vivía, recuerdo que siempre hacíamos guerras de bolas de nieve o nos acostábamos para hacer ángeles de nieve eran épocas muy divertidas, ver la nieve caer de esta manera me hace querer reflexionar acerca de muchas cosas en mi vida, era algo que me encantaba hacer desde pequeña de ves en cuando pensaba sobre diferentes cosas sobre mis padres de lo mucho que me hacia falta mi madre en mi vida, y el como me gustaría poder tener una mejor relación con mi padre, sobre mi abuelo si se sentirá solo por la falta de mi abuela sobre Shelby aquella loba siberiana que fue mi amiga incondicional desde que tuve memoria hasta el momento que murió, de mis amigos de lo mucho que los aprecio a todos, todo este ambiente nevado me hacia sentir un poco nostálgica sin darme cuenta solté un leve suspiro y me di la vuelta solo para darme cuenta de unos ojos color chocolate que me observaban con curiosidad, sin apartar su mirada de mi se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

-Cuanto rato llevas despierta.

-Ahmm no hace mucho como te vi tan concentrada no quise interrumpir tus pensamientos-me decía a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Fue gracioso pero por un momento Vega me recordó a Shelby, siempre que me perdía en mis pensamientos Shelby acudía a mi lado y se sentaba a observarme casi como si me estuviera diciendo "cualquier cosa estoy aquí" una vez que terminaba de pensar y la miraba inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado casi como pidiéndome permiso para acercarse ese pensamiento logro que dibujara una sonrisa inconsciente

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No solo recordé algo muy curioso.

-¿En serio que?

-Solo pensaba en lo mucho que te pareces a un perro.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por lo lindo y tierno?

-No por lo curiosa y molesta – de verdad no podía evitar molestarla con cualquier cosa que la hiciera enojar, sobre todo me encantaba ese adorable puchero que hacía con sus cachetes.

-oye si es así tú me recuerdas a un gato.

-Que por lo linda y grácil.

-Por lo huraña y mala.

Después de aquella ambas no pudimos evitar soltar unas carcajadas era tan fácil divertirme con ella que parecía algo completamente natural.

-Quizá no deberíamos reírnos tan fuerte Cat se va a despertar.

-Por eso no te preocupes podría caer una bomba y seguiría durmiendo.

-Se nota que la conoces mucho.

-Lo normal supongo.

-Los chicos deben estar durmiendo aun te apetece un café matutino.

-Vega eso no se pregunta.

Así ambas nos dirigimos hacia el baño para poder lavarnos la boca, y seguidamente bajamos las escaleras hacia la cocina donde para mi sorpresa Vega me hizo un delicioso café.

-Nada mal Vega.

-Gracias Jade.

Después de bebernos nuestro café ambas decidimos realizar el desayuno, lo cual fue raro pero a la vez satisfactorio ya cuando estábamos terminando de preparar todo escuchamos como los chicos, incluyendo a Cat empezaban a bajar las escaleras imagino que atraídos por el olor.

-Eso huele delicioso morenaza.

-Gracias André y esta delicioso también.

-Yeiii comida.

Después de haber comido y limpiar todo el desastre, Vega nos dijo que cerca de la casa había un lago en el cual podríamos ir a patinar, la idea no me sonaba para nada mal jamás lo había intentando pero dudaba que fuera tan complicado ella nos dijo que su tío tenía guardado patines en su casa para aprovechar de invitar a amigos y familiares así que pusimos rumbo hacia el susodicho lago.

Ya la nieve había terminado de caer, al caminar mis pisadas quedaban marcadas en la blanca nieve y mi aliento se convertía en humo, todos íbamos muy emocionados y no lo podía negar yo también estaba muy emocionada.

-Veo que alguien está muy contenta.

-A ti no puedo negártelo Beck.

-Me alegro que te divirtieras y que tú y Tori se lleven mejor.

-En tus sueños.

-Pues yo las veía muy bien mientras cocinaban.

Yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos acción que al parecer le causó mucha gracia, porque enseguida se puso a reír iba a responderle algo cuando Vega anuncio que habíamos llegado al susodicho lago.

-Wow jamás había visto algo igual y tu Jade.

-Solo es agua congelada nada por lo que emocionarse.

-Conmigo no te funcionara Jade te conozco y sé que también estas impresionada.

Para que negarlo supongo que en dos años de relación aprendió a leer mis expresiones.

La experiencia de poder patinar sobre hielo fue fascinante y emocionante, al principio me costó un poco poder mantener el equilibrio, pero una vez que lo domine fue pan comido, a diferencia de alguno de los chicos como era el caso de Robbie.

-Ven déjame ayudarte Robbie.

-Gracias Tori supongo que no soy muy bueno para esto.

-No te preocupes ven, yo te ayudo hasta que te acostumbres al hielo.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado mirando como Vega le enseñaba a patinar a Robbie y sí, no voy a negármelo me sentí un poco celosa pero solo un poco.

-¿Celosa Jade?

-No sé de qué hablas Beck.

-Si las miradas mataran probablemente ya tendríamos que hacerle un funeral al pobre Robbie-no podía evitar mirarlo con enojo, como se le ocurría decir aquello una cosa era admitírmelo a mí misma otra a Beck, además ni yo misma entendía el porqué de estos celos, quizá era porque me acostumbre a su amabilidad y a que siempre este pendiente de mí y que le de esa atención a alguien más me molesta.

-No me mires así Jade ustedes no harían una mala pareja.

-Claro lo que tú digas-le decía mientras rodaba los ojos solo hay tonterías en su cabeza.

Así pasamos la mayor parte del día patinando, parando solo para comer unos aperitivos que habíamos decidido traer con nosotros, en cierto momento pude notar que Vega no se encontraba por ningún lado no es que me preocupara por ella ni nada, pero después a quien molesto, iba a preguntarle a Beck si la había visto pero después de nuestra conversación mejor no, después le estaré dando ideas locas sobre que me preocupo por ella o algo así y agg no quiero escucharlo, de todos modos con esta nieve sus pasos deberían de encontrarse por aquí y bingo allí estaban unos pasos que se perdían entre unos árboles, lentamente me separe de los chicos para que no se dieran cuenta que me alejaba de ellos y quisieran detenerme, no tuve que caminar mucho solo unos pocos metros pero no pude evitar sentir la sensación que alguien me estaba vigilando así que apresure el paso hasta que la vi viendo hacia un punto que no podía ver desde donde estaba con una mirada muy pensativa me acerque hacia ella al oír mis pasos se volteo a verme con una mirada que a mi parecer parecía de preocupación que hizo que me sintiera un poco inquieta.

-Está todo bien Tori –En eso note como la expresión de Vega paso de estar preocupada a sorprendida al principio no entendía el porqué del cambio.

-Me llamaste Tori-Me decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que por un instante logro que sintiera como mi corazón brincaba de alegría inexplicable.

-No no lo hice.

-Claro que si yo te escuche decirlo.

-Pues debes de estar sorda yo claramente dije Vega.

-Bien niégalo todo lo que quieras pero yo sé lo que escuche.

-Bien como quieras más importante aún que haces aquí.

Nuevamente su rostro cambio al de preocupación y volteo hacia donde estaba mirando, yo también voltee mi mirada y observe aquello que la tenía inquieta, más adelante unos pocos metros se encontraba el cuerpo a medio comer de un ciervo aún se podía observar la sangre en la nieve y no lo podía negar se veía fascinante.

-Escuche un ruido y decidí venir a ver que era supuse que era algún conejo o algo y me quería asegurar pero me encontré con esto.

Pude ver como se acercó al cadáver del ciervo y lo toco.

-Aun esta algo tibio, lo que significa que no lleva mucho tiempo que lo han matado y comido a juzgar por las huellas es un solo animal, me preocupa que lo que sea que lo mate este cerca, pudo haber sido un lobo había una manada en estas montañas.

Al mirar hacia las huellas pude notar que eran inusualmente grandes.

-No creo que sea un lobo al menos que sea uno particularmente grande, quizá fue un puma o algo así.

-Si es posible de todos modos lo mejor será que regresemos y no le digas nada a los chicos no quisiera asustarlos.

-Está bien.

-Bueno chicos ya está empezando a oscurecer es mejor que regresemos.

-Porque te asusta la noche Vega-Ella me miro desconcertada a lo que yo respondí con un guiño y el cual ella capto para hacerle entender que simplemente me siguiera el juego.

-No no me asusta Jade pero como te dije por los alrededores hay muchos animales salvajes y sería peligroso si alguno nos atacara.

-Tori tiene razón Jade además ella ya conoce el lugar-me decía Beck como siempre.

-Uff está bien ustedes dos de verdad que son insoportables.

Una vez que regresamos a la cabaña decidimos ponernos a contar historias alrededor de la chimenea que se encontraba en la sala.

-Y entonces el asesino se acercó sigilosamente detrás de la chica, levantando lentamente sus tijeras listo para atacarla-podía ver como de todos los chicos Cat era la que más se encontraba asustada tapando su cara detrás de una almohada.

-Ella intento gritar pero ya era demasiado tarde desde entonces no se sabe nada del paradero del asesino.

-Jade no me gustan tus historias ahora no podre dormir.

-Tranquila Cat yo no dejare que nada malo te pase.

-¿En serio Robbie?

-Por supuesto ningún asesino te tocara antes tendrá que pasar por sobre mí.

-Eres tan valiente Robbie.

Oh por dios en serio no podía soportar tanta azúcar iba a terminar de darme diabetes, pero bueno Robbie es un buen chico pero si tan solo dejara de ser tan cobarde y hablarle a Cat de una buena vez, es obvio para todos excepto para el mismo que Ca testa enamorada de él, que le vio la verdad no lo sé pero si ella es feliz así que se le puede hacer.

Cada uno de los presentes conto una historia algunas eran buenas otras no tantas hasta que por fin llegó el turno de Vega.

-Bueno chicos lo que les voy a contar más que una historia es una leyenda que me contaron hace mucho tiempo han oído hablar de la leyenda de la luna azul y la loba.

-No que es eso Tori-una emocionada Cat le preguntaba con mucha emoción como que ya se le olvido el miedo que le hice pasar.

-Bueno la leyenda cuenta que bajo ciertas condiciones especiales la luna llena se puede volver de color azul cuando esto pasa se dice que la magia es más fuerte.

-¿Magia? la magia no existe Vega.

-Shhh Jade deja que Tori siga.

-Gracias Cat se dice que hace mucho tiempo una loba fue atacada por miembros de otra manada al querer salir a cazar sola, la pobre quedo muy lastimada y casi moribunda siendo recogida y rescatada por una chica que la encontró y cuido, con el tiempo la loba mejoro y fue agarrándole cariño y confianza a la chica, pero ella quería demostrarle su agradecimiento a ella pero como loba no podía comunicarse verbalmente con ella, por ello se fue al bosque en noche de luna llena y le aulló a la luna por tres noches seguidas, al tercer día la luna se volvió azul y le concedió el deseo que tanto anhelaba volviéndola humana, y así poder expresar su agradecimiento se dice que jamás se separó del lado de la chica hasta el día de su muerte y que aún vive vagando por el mundo esperando el día en que ya no se encuentre sola ya que la magia de la luna le permite vivir casi eternamente.

-Guau Tori que historia tan bonita.

La verdad me había quedado impresionada por la historia era muy fácil imaginarme todo aquello que iba contando no lo voy a negar es buena contando historias.

Luego de aquello decidimos irnos a acostar yo me encontraba sumamente cansada por lo que decidí acostarme primero durmiéndome casi en el acto.

Me desperté de repente porque tenía unas enormes ganas de ir al baño, observando mi teléfono pude observar que eran la 1:30 am medio dormida me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño, una vez termine de vaciar el tanque volví a la cama con la intención de volver a dormir, cuando me di cuenta que la cama donde Vega dormía se encontraba totalmente echa y vacía como si nunca la hubiera tocado la verdad me parecía rarísimo, a juzgar por los ronquidos Cat si se encontraba en el cuarto me pregunto dónde pudo haber ido, ya con menos sueño que antes decidí buscarla en el resto de la casa utilizando mi teléfono como linterna para alumbrarme pero nada no había rastros de ella por ningún lado en la casa, y eso que incluso revise en el cuarto de los chicos dándome cuenta que Beck tampoco se encontraba donde rayos se habrá metido bueno ya aparecerá, así que el único lugar donde puede estar es afuera, así que me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto para ponerme mis botas y abrigarme bien, ya me encontraba algo preocupada quizá solo salió a agarrar aire o no podía dormir quien sabe solo espero que no se le ocurriera salir con Beck por ahí porque eso me enojaría bastante, al salir afuera puedo notar el frio que hace aun con mi abrigo puesto puedo sentir el frio calándome hasta los huesos.

-Vega-Empecé a gritar para ver si se encontraba cerca y me escuchaba pero nadie respondía así que decidí caminar un poco más y volverlo a intentar.

Tori-Ya de la preocupación la llamaba por su nombre la verdad no me importaba en ese momento.

Al bajar la vista a la nieve pude notar unas pisadas que se perdían en el bosque, acaso está loca ¿no dijo ella misma que era peligroso estar allí? decidí no llamar a los chicos tardaría mucho mientras se despiertan y me siguen, así que decidí seguir las pisadas hasta que en cierto punto desaparecieron, pero eso no era posible quizá la brisa borro sus huellas o algo así pero ahora me encontraba perdida en medio de un bosque y de noche la única luz que tenía era la de mi teléfono, había luna llena pero el cielo estaba muy nublado y no se podía ver no lo voy a negar me sentía algo asustada la brisa que pegaba era helada y me ponía la nariz roja mi aliento era humo, en circunstancias normales lo estaría disfrutando pero esto no era una circunstancia normal camine un poco más y encontré un claro, de repente de la nada pude oír un ruido que no sabía de donde provenía ya en este punto me encontraba muy asustada, retrocedía lentamente hasta topar mi espalda contra un árbol si algo me atacaba por lo menos no me atacaría por la espalda.

-Tori eres tu esto no es divertido-le gritaba a la nada con la esperanza que solo fuera Vega haciéndome una broma.

Pero aparte de aquel ruido no escuche nada más por unos minutos, hasta que de repente y de la nada pude oír un gruñido proviniendo de al frente mío, en eso las nubes que cubrían la luna se despejaron dejándome ver con horror lo que había al frente mío, era un monstruo una enorme bestia de pelaje negro oscuro no sabría si decir que animal era, tenia enormes colmillos los cuales me estaba mostrando unos ojos de color dorado que me miraban con ganas de matarme y tenía la piel del cuello totalmente engrinchado, como pude y temblando busque mis tijeras pero recordé que con las prisas la había olvidado, la bestia frente a mí me gruñía a la vez que se acercaba.

-No te acerques tengo un arma.

Eso pareció encender más a la bestia porque lanzo un ladrido furioso contra mí, del miedo mis piernas me fallaron y caí sentada sobre la nieve ¿así iba a morir? devorada por una enorme bestia lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos no pude evitar pensar en mi papa, mi abuelo mis amigos Robbie, Beck Cat y Tori pude ver como si fuera cámara lenta como la bestia brinco hacia mí con las fauces abiertas ya casi podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cuando de repente, de la nada algo lo empujó hacia atrás con una enorme fuerza, asombrada vi como otra bestia esta con piel de color gris claro atacaba a la primera gruñendo y mordiendo salvajemente, la pelea era brutal ambos se pusieron en dos patas utilizando las patas delanteras como manos para golpearse y rasguñarse mutuamente, después de lo que me parecieron horas pero en realidad fueron segundos el primero salió corriendo visiblemente herido, eso por supuesto no me hacía sentir mejor pude ver como la segunda bestia ( ahora que lo detallaba mejor parecía un lobo pero eso era imposible los lobos no son tan grandes) se volteo lentamente hacia mí y caminaba en mi dirección de nuevo en cuatro patas, no me mostraba los dientes como la otra pero eso no lo hacía menos amenazante, oh genial seré la comida de este y no del otro yo ya me encontraba casi en shock por el susto de repente y sin darme cuenta perdí la conciencia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en serio me animan a escribir

Para responder tu pregunta Dios17 no la historia no sera GP pero no por eso sera menos interesante espero que aun así te agrade la misma y pues para saber que pasa te invito a continuar leyendo.

Muchas gracias a Dios17, Marilinn ,Alejandra Ocampo y VBJTDEPT por sus review y también muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen y la leen como dije ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo y publicando que tengan un buen día.


	3. Chapter 3

Me disculpo si mis actualizaciones no son tan seguidas como me gustaría, entre el trabajo y arreglar mi casa para las fechas navideñas casi no tengo tiempo pero no crean que los tengo abandonados, como sabrán ni Victorius ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece les deseo una linda lectura.

-Jade.

-Jade –podía oír como una voz familiar me llamaba.

Me desperté de golpe de repente, totalmente desorientada, mi corazón latía muy rápido y mi respiración era muy errática, lo primero que note fue un techo de madera sobre mi cabeza y una suave superficie por debajo de mi ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Acaso no morí? Me encontraba realmente alarmada acaso me había vuelto loca estaba tan metida en mi mente que no note la presencia de alguien más hasta que sentí unos brazos abrazarme.

-Shhh Jade tranquila todo está bien.

Del shock no pude moverme tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que era Beck quien me abrazaba.

-¿Beck?

-Si soy yo tranquila no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- ¿Qué, que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? –realmente estaba perdida no entendía que pasaba ante mi evidente nerviosismo Beck me miraba extrañado.

-Estamos en la cabaña Jade.

Por un segundo me sentía muy perdida, ¿a qué se refería? mi confusión debió notarse en mi rostro porque enseguida me respondió.

-Ya sabes la del tío de Tori.

Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada me vinieron de golpe como pude haberlo olvidado, la cosa que me ataco pudo haberla atacado a ella también no tengo idea como llegue aquí a salvo, pero eso es lo de menos.

-Beck hay que buscar a Tori, como pude olvidarla está en peligro o quizá muerta, esa bestia quizá la ataco.

-Woa cálmate Jade de que bestia me hablas.

-Yo lo vi Beck anoche una bestia enorme me ataco, pero pudo lastimar a Tori, debemos buscarla rápido busca a los chicos-ya me encontraba desesperada intenté ponerme de pie, pero en seguida caí de nuevo al sofá siendo empujada por los hombros por Beck.

-Hey cálmate claramente estas muy alarmada, porque mejor no vamos por partes y me explicas que paso, pero antes déjame prepararte un café es obvio que necesitas uno.

-Yo no necesito un café Beck necesito saber que Tori se encuentra bien-Como es posible que él esté pensando en café en estos momentos esta era la primera vez que rechazaba un café que de verdad quizá me haría falta en este momento, pero es que la situación me podía.

-Jade me estas preocupando que rechaces así un café nunca en mi vida pensé que vería eso, te aseguro que Tori está durmiendo de lo más tranquila en su habitación, lugar donde pensé que tú también estarías respira para que puedas decirme lo que necesitas decirme.

No lo podía negar era verdad alterada como estaba no iba a poder buscar a Tori yo sola no iba a poder.

-Beck a veces eres una molestia pero está bien anoche me desperté en la madrugada, y me di cuenta que Tori no estaba, así que la busque en toda la casa incluyendo en la habitación de ustedes-al recordar las cosas me di cuenta que él tampoco estaba quizá ahora pueda resolver parte de este misterio, mientras analizaba la situación pude notar algo que no había visto antes por andar alterada en uno de sus brazos pude notar un moratón alrededor de unos pequeños rasguños-Ahora que recuerdo tu tampoco estabas Beck ¿dónde estabas a la 1:30 de la mañana y que te paso en el brazo?

Pude ver como se miraba el brazo donde lo estaba señalando creo que no se había dado cuenta.

-Oh vaya se puso feo a la 1:30, estaba en el baño de la habitación, no quería despertar a los chicos encendiendo la luz así que fui usando mi teléfono, pero no me di cuenta y termine chocando con la esquina del mueble que estaba al lado de la entrada del baño, creo que algo de lo que comí me callo mal y tuve que pasar un buen rato en el baño.

-No necesitaba saber eso.

-Ok te levantaste a la 1:30 de la mañana preocupada porque Tori no estaba que más.

-Yo jamás dije que estaba preocupada.

-Claro y el hecho que no has dejado de llamarla por su nombre no tiene nada que ver verdad.

Ante eso dicho por el no pude más que fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Como iba diciendo la busque por Toda la casa, pero VEGA-le decía remarcando su apellido y el solo giro su vista divertido, que tenia de gracioso la situación-no estaba, así que decidí ir afuera y allí vi huellas en la nieve que se dirigían al bosque al principio pensé que ambos estaban juntos.

Vi que se extrañó ante lo dicho por mí.

-Porque estaríamos juntos.

-No lo sé Beck ninguno estaba por ningún lado que crees que pensé.

-Bien lo entiendo continua.

-Llegue a un claro y de la nada una bestia me ataco.

\- ¿Una bestia?

-Si.

\- ¿Te ataco?

-que si acaso estas sordo.

-No, pero es que es un poco difícil de creerlo ¿segura que no lo soñaste?

-Te digo que no Beck, sé que suelo tener todo tipo de sueños oscuros los cuales suelo disfrutar bastante, pero esto era diferente.

\- ¿Cómo diferente?

-yo lo vi Beck como me miraba con ganas de matarme.

\- ¿Y cómo es entonces que estas a salvo aquí?

-la verdad no lo sé, sé que apareció otra bestia y ambos se pusieron a pelear lo último que recuerdo son unos ojos dorados dirigidos hacia mí de verdad pensé que no la contaría.

-Guau de verdad que tienes una gran imaginación.

-Lo sabía no me crees sabes que, yo misma voy a salir a buscarla y si encuentro un cuerpo tu serás el responsable que su padre quiera conseguir un culpable.

-Estas exagerando Jade ¿porque no subes y te aseguras que Tori está durmiendo?

-Porque está perdida en algún lado haya afuera-No pude evitarlo y gritar eso último.

Ya me había puesto de pie dispuesta a salir a buscarla, en alguna parte debía de estar o su cuerpo se lo que vi y aun cuando es cierto tengo una gran imaginación ni en mis más locos sueños sería capaz de crear algo como eso, pero antes debería ir a buscar mis tijeras no me voy a volver a arriesgar y si llego a ver alguna de esas bestias, aunque sea un ojo le voy a sacar, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que Beck me llamaba hasta el tercer grito.

\- ¿Que Beck?

-Porque no te volteas.

Al hacerlo pude ver claramente a una Tori somnolienta bajando por las escaleras. mientras se frotaba los ojos tenía en la vista el claro síntoma del cansancio como si no hubiera podido dormir bien, no supe explicar de dónde pero el verla allí de pie y entera me lleno de una alegría y una satisfacción que nunca en mi vida había sentido, tanta fue la emoción de verla que sin dudarlo me arroje a sus brazos acción que la tomo un poco desprevenida y casi nos hace caer hacia el suelo, pero la verdad no me importaba estaba viva y entera.

-Woah Jade que sucede.

-Estas viva Tori, estas Viva.

-Ahmmm si estoy viva-había un signo claro de confusión en su voz.

\- ¿me perdí de algo? -esa pregunta pude notar que iba más dirigido hacia Beck que hacia mí.

-No estoy muy seguro creo que tuvo una pesadilla.

Iba a decirle algo a Beck pero el hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos a salvo hiso que terminara llorando sobre ella acción que hiso que me abrazara protectoramente no dijo nada y en verdad se lo agradecí no sabría que decir, en un punto sin embargo creo que la apreté de más porque soltó un quejido cosa que me hiso soltarla de inmediato.

\- ¿Te lastime Vega?

Vi cómo se frotaba uno de sus brazos tan fuerte la apreté.

-No, no te preocupes Jade creo que me caí de la cama suele sucederme a veces.

Por un pequeño momento había olvidado la angustia que había sentido segundos atrás, pero a los pocos minutos todo volvió tomándola de los hombros la mire fijamente a los ojos y le hable yo no podría estar loca.

-Vega respóndeme algo ¿tú te levantaste de la cama a eso de la 1:30 de la mañana?

Note como me miraba extrañada.

-Ahmm Jade ¿ya te tomaste tu café de la mañana?

-Iba a preparárselo, pero no quiso.

\- ¿Estas bien no estas enferma? -Pude sentir como colocaba su mano en mi frente ahh esto en verdad me tiene loca.

-No está bien no tiene fiebre.

-Pueden por favor los dos dejarme tranquila y tu Vega responde de una vez la pregunta.

-Está bien pero no te enfades déjame ver a la 1:30 verdad.

-Si.

-SI recuerdo que anoche escuché un ruido afuera y ya como me encontraba despierta decidí bajar a revisar.

-Que te dije Beck si había salido.

-Está bien Jade, pero eso no es más que una coincidencia.

-Ehhm no entiendo chicos.

-No le hagas caso y continua ¿dime fuiste al bosque anoche?

\- ¿Al bosque? No como crees porque piensas eso, te dije que podía ser peligroso más aun de noche.

-Porque te busqué por toda la casa y no estabas luego vi unas huellas humanas en la nieve la cual seguí hasta un claro en el bosque donde me ataco una bestia.

-Jade ¿estas segura que estas bien?

-Porque rayos ustedes dos piensan que lo estoy inventando todo.

-Es que yo baje anoche y si en efecto salí a darle una vuelta a la casa para comprobar el origen del ruido pero luego regrese a la casa, allí te vi acostada en el sofá eran más o menos las 2:00 de la mañana yo no quise molestarte porque supuse que por alguna razón no pudiste dormir arriba, y desde entonces he estado durmiendo o tratando de dormir los ronquidos de Cat en verdad son fuertes.

Como esto no era posible no podía haberlo inventado o si, pero como no entiendo.

-Jade.

-Yo, yo no lo entiendo era tan real.

-Seguramente tuviste un sueño por las historias que contamos anoche, pero si quieres estar segura porque no vamos al claro que dijiste que viste y así sales de la duda.

-Sí, sí me parece una buena idea.

-Bien pero primero desayunemos algo muero de hambre.

-Si yo también-respondía Beck frotándose el estomago

Luego de haber desayunado los tres decidimos salir al bosque, Andre, Robbie y Cat tardarían en despertar además tenía que asegurarme que todo era real, camine todo el camino que recordaba llegando efectivamente a un claro en medio del bosque.

-Increíble en verdad había un claro por aquí.

-Ves Beck que yo no mentía como pude saber dónde estaba si no estuviera aquí antes.

-Bueno Jade eso se puede explicar fácilmente ayer estuviste por aquí conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? -a que se refería no lo entendía.

-En aquella dirección está el lago y por allá a unos metros se encontraba el ciervo ¿lo recuerdas?

-Pero es que yo.

-Jade solo fue un sueño-Beck me había puesto una mano en el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero es que no podía creerlo-Ven volvamos los chicos se van a preocupar.

-Beck déjala un rato a que lo asimile y luego volvemos.

-Está bien Tori avísanos cuando estés lista para irnos.

Observe todo el lugar donde recordaba que había llegado, el lugar estaba en calma la nieve estaba imperturbable, como si nunca hubiera habido una pelea allí acaso era verdad lo que me habían dicho, que tan solo fue un sueño ¿eso era tan siquiera posible? podía ser una posibilidad.

-No chicos está bien tienen razón tan solo fue un sueño volvamos.

Decidí darme la vuelta para volver ya Beck y Tori se encontraban caminando cuando algo llamo mi atención un pequeño brillo por el rabillo de mi ojo me arrodille para ver entre la nieve debajo de unas ramas casi imperceptiblemente un ligero mecho de pelo gris junto con lo que parecía un dije en forma de media luna en color plateado tenía un brillo extraño, el cual tome entre mis dedos y decidí guardarlo para mi es mejor no mencionar nada por el momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Como están mis queridos lectores espero que muy bien, aquí les traigo otro capitulo más espero no haber tardado mucho por las fechas e estado bastante ocupada pero busco el tiempo para escribir y no dejarlos esperando mucho a los que siguen mi fic, poco a poco la historia tomara forma se que quiza se sientan confusos en algunas partes pero paciencia prometo que valdra la pena, como sabrán ni Victorius ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Estaba en un bosque, uno con mucha nieve podía ver arboles a todos lados los cuales eran inmensos, se perdían por sobre mi cabeza, al bajar la cabeza hacia el suelo pude ver las huellas que buscaba y solo me basto olfatear el aire para darme cuenta que no se encontraba muy lejos, avance lentamente siempre pendiente de encontrarme en contra del viento puesto que mi olor podría alertarle de mi presencia, cada uno de mis pasos era silencioso aunque la verdad no tenía por qué preocuparme mucho mis patas se encontraban hechas para caminar por la nieve, el viento era frio pero yo apenas lo sentía debido a mi grueso pelaje gris, solo me basto unos minutos verla se encontraba allí a tan solo unos metros voltee a mi derecha al detectar el olor de uno de mis compañeros el al igual que yo tenía un pelaje gris solo que el del tenía más partes blancas que grises me miro y me hiso señas que el rodearía a nuestra presa por un lado mientras otro lobo de un pelaje un poco más oscuro iba por el otro, mi trabajo era dirigir al ciervo hacia el resto de la manada, me encontraba totalmente alerta agachada contra la nieve cuando la señal me fue dada por mis compañeros, me levante y corrí hacia ella ladrando y gruñendo como lo habíamos calculado corrió hacia el resto de la manada donde lo derribamos entre todos, una vez el ciervo había muerto todos nos alejamos dándole paso a dos lobos eran los alfas de la manada yo debía esperar mi turno para comer.

Una vez que terminamos todos de comer nos dirigimos a nuestra cueva, allí unos pequeños lobatos nos esperaban y al verme llegar rápidamente se dirigieron a donde me encontraba para que los alimentara, ser la cuidadora de estos cachorros me consumía mucha energía pero ese era mi trabajo dentro de la manada.

Me desperté totalmente confundida ¿que había sido ese sueño? se había sentido muy real pude sentir los olores incluso juro que sentí el viento frio golpear mi nariz y ojos, por un momento me sentí dentro de la piel de un lobo en medio de una cacería, nunca me había considerado muy fan de la fauna salvaje pero vivir esa experiencia había sido increíble, sobre todo el correr libre y salvaje, por la oscuridad del cuarto asumí que aún era de madrugada y al ver mi teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de la cama pude constatar que apenas eran las 2:00 de la mañana, casi instintivamente voltee a ver a Vega quien se encontraba totalmente dormida me volví a recostar sintiendo algo frio tocar mi piel metiendo la mano dentro de mi pijama pude ver el extraño dije en forma de luna que había encontrado, había decidido colocarlo junto al anillo de mi madre que tenía en una cadena guindando de mi cuello, este dije me hacía pensar en muchas cosas que tenía días tratando de olvidar ya era el último día en las montañas , no lo voy a negar me divertí mucho estando aquí le debo eso a Vega hacía ya mucho tiempo que me relajaba tanto, sin embargo por más que intento olvidar aquello que viví no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto con ninguno de los chicos en parte porque no quería alarmarlos y en parte porque sé que no me creerían y si lo veo en retrospectiva si alguno de ellos me contara lo que yo le conté a Vega y Beck pues la verdad dudaría mucho de la cordura de esa persona, y parece ser que ellos dos también piensa lo mismo puesto que ninguno de los dos ha mencionado el asunto pero yo sé que algo extraño paso.

Me encontraba sola en la terraza de la cabaña contemplando el hermoso paisaje frente a mí, apoyaba mis brazos en la baranda del mismo, a pesar que solo estuvimos una semana este lugar me fascino es tan tranquilo y pacifico si viviera aquí de seguro podría escribir miles y miles de historias cerré los ojos para dejar que la brisa fría golpeara mi rostro esto sí que era muy relajante estuve así por lo que parecieron horas pero sé que tan solo fueron unos minutos, los abrí solo cuando sentí la presencia de alguien más aquí conmigo me voltee lentamente solo para observar a Vega mirándome desde una distancia prudente recostada de la pared mirándome de una manera diferente a como siempre lo hace, no sabría cómo describirlo pero en su mirada había mucha calidez y adoración como si frente a ella estuviera la cosa más hermosa del universo y por un leve instante esos pensamientos ocasionaron que mi corazón brincara por unos segundos, sin embargo no tuve mucho tiempo de analizar su mirada puesto que esta cambio en tan solo unos instantes.

-Perdón no te quise interrumpir.

-ya se te está haciendo costumbre el observarme.

-N…No te estaba observando so…solo te estaba buscando y b..bueno te vi aquí y no quise interrumpir tus pensamientos-de repente se puso muy nerviosa cosa que hiso que me riera.

-Tranquila Vega no estoy molesta.

-¿De verdad?

-Si tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Solo quería observar el paisaje antes de volver a casa este es nuestro último día aquí cierto.

-Si pero siempre podemos volver cuando quieras mi tío casi nunca está aquí así que suelo venir a menudo.

-Ya veo.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio era uno muy cómodo la verdad últimamente no sé porque me sentía muy a gusto con su presencia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? -Escuchar eso hiso que volteara y levantara una de mis cejas-N…no tienes que responder si no quieres.

-Pregunta de una buena vez Vega.

-ok ¿Qué paso entre tú y Beck?

-Debí imaginarme que sería eso- Cerré mis ojos unos momentos para poder reunir mis pensamientos y poder expresarlos bien-Simplemente nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación ya no daba para más.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pude ver como ella se había recostado de la baranda como yo y volteaba a verme con mucha curiosidad.

-Estábamos encerrados en una rutina y para serte franca yo ya no me sentía igual, sentía que estaba a su lado más por haberme acostumbrado a su presencia que por algún sentimiento de amor y créeme cuando eso pasa el amor empieza a morir lentamente, y en muchos casos puede terminar en odio yo no quise que eso sucediera, no me malinterpretes a Beck lo quiero mucho pero ya no de esa manera especial pienso que una relación debe ser mucho más que eso no lo sé, se supone que debes sentir ¿magia? seria la palabra exacta no sé si me explique bien.

-Puedo entender lo que dices Jade debió haber sido una decisión algo difícil de hacer, siempre es difícil tomar algunas decisiones en la vida sobre todo cuando estas implican un cambio en nuestras vidas sé que algunos cambios son difíciles pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Todo esto lo decía observando el paisaje sin mirarme cuando lo hiso su mirada logro que mi corazón brincara dentro de mi pecho, me veía con tanta ternura que logro que me sonrojara lo sé porque pude sentir claramente mi cara arder ni siquiera Beck me había llegado a mirar de esa manera, y la verdad es que no pude sostener su mirada de un momento a otro pude sentir como algo cálido caía sobre mis hombros cuando levante la mirada me di cuenta que era la chaqueta que Vega cargaba encima yo la mire interrogadoramente.

-Parecía como que tenías frio tu cara estaba roja por eso pensé que era una buena idea – su cara también se había puesto algo roja solo que con su piel canela era casi imposible notarlo, pero allí se veía un ligero sonrojo que antes no estaba como alguien puede ser así de dulce con la persona que siempre le hacia la vida cuadritos una sonrisa sincera salió de mis labios.

-Gracias Tori.

Pude notar como una enorme sonrisa al igual que su sonrojo crecía al momento que dije su nombre esta chica se alegra por pequeñeces pero no lo voy a negar su sonrisa es la más hermosa y sincera que he podido ver en la vida.

-¿Que me llames por mi nombre significa que somos amigas?

-No te acostumbres.

-No importa me alegra mucho saber que me consideras tu amiga.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Vamos Jade ni tu puedes ser tan mala anda ven dale un abrazo a Tori.

Yo solo pude limitarme a rodar los ojos quien puede tomarse tantas molestias solo por un abrazo, como he dicho antes no me gusta mucho el contacto con otras personas pero esta chica ha hecho tanto por mí ha estado para mí en tantas ocasiones que darle el gusto no estaría mal, la observe y la vi allí con sus brazos extendidos y esa sonrisa pegada a su rostro por algún motivo me sentía ansiosa por darle ese abrazo, lentamente me acerque a esta ella y con cada paso que daba pude sentir que mi corazón empezaba a aumentar su pulso cuando por fin llegue hasta ella sentí como sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor y por unos segundos literalmente deje de respirar, podía sentir su calor traspasando incluso la tela de su chaqueta el perfume que usaba era muy suave y a la ves dulce y la verdad me encanto como pude le devolví el abrazo y sentí que flotaba, yo era un poco más baja que ella por lo que me fue fácil colocar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y pude sentir un corazón latiendo un poco más rápido de lo usual ¿acaso ella también estaba nerviosa? Levante mi rostro solo para encontrarme de frente con unos ojos que me miraban con mucha intensidad, quería decir algo cualquier cosa pero sentí como el aliento se quedó atascado en mi garganta y como su mirada me congelaba por algún motivo el mundo dejo de existir a mi alrededor, no podía ver nada más que no fuera ella, de repente y de la nada no pude evitar desviar mi mirada a sus labios eran pequeños y rosados y tenían dibujada una linda sonrisa en ellos, y sentí unas ganas abrumadoras de querer probarlo no sabía que me pasaba era la primera vez que sentía algo así, a cada segundo que pasaba me costaba más y más luchar contra esta abrumadora sensación esto no puede ser normal nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte en presencia de otra persona todo esto se sentía tan irreal como si fuera ¿magia?

-¿Chicas están aquí?

Pero la magia no duro mucho tiempo ya que la puerta se abrió revelando a una eufórica Cat cosa que hiso que Vega me soltara, y en lo más profundo de mi ser se lo agradecí no sabía que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si seguíamos así, apenas me soltó me aleje un poco de ella y mientras charlaba con Cat yo trataba de controlar mi respiración y los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón que rayos fue todo eso jamás en toda mi vida había sentido lo que sentí en esos segundos en sus brazos, no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en el asunto puesto que Cat se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Jadeyy te encuentras bien?

Al parecer me había quedado perdida en mis pensamientos porque cuando me quise dar cuenta Vega y Cat me miraban con mucha preocupación en su rostro.

-Si Cat me encuentro bien solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué pensabas?

Ante esa pregunta no pude evitar mirar hacia la dirección de Tori quien aún se encontraba mirándome pero ya no con preocupación sino más bien con mucha curiosidad.

-En nada Cat más bien ¿porque viniste a buscarnos?

-Oh es verdad le decía a Tori que Beck quiere que hagamos una parrillada para celebrar el ultimo día aquí estaba por pedirle permiso a Tori para usar la parrilla que se encuentra afuera.

-Claro Cat sin problema pero mejor voy a ayudarlos a prenderla tiene su mañana por cierto no olviden saldremos temprano mañana.

Y dicho aquello salió por la misma puerta que Cat había utilizado para entrar, sin darme cuenta me había quedado viendo por donde se había ido y sin poder evitarlo solté un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo, una pequeña risa hiso que volteara mi cabeza siendo Cat la dueña de dicha risilla yo solo pude verla levantando una ceja ¿que era tan gracioso? me disponía a preguntarle cuando salió corriendo por la puerta supongo que presintió el peligro chica inteligente.

Recién había llegado a casa, Beck me ayudo a llevar mi mochila al interior de mi casa y luego regreso al auto para dejar a los demás en sus respectivas casas, cada uno de los chicos vino a despedirse de mi Cat por supuesto se arrojó encima de mí, a pesar que todos nos encontrábamos cansados por el largo viaje ella parecía que se hubiera tomado una tonelada de azúcar, ¿cómo puede tener tanta energía? yo estoy que caigo muerta en mi cama, Andre y Robbie solo se despidieron con un saludo y Beck solo me dio un abrazo rápido antes de volver al auto solo quedaba Vega para despedirse y otra vez me sentía algo nerviosa por despedirme, iba a pedirle a Beck que no me dejara sola con ella pero yo no soy una cobarde por dios solo es Vega y solo es una despedida ella se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que te hayas divertido mucho Jade.

-No estuvo taaan mal-trataba de no mirarla a los ojos y prepararme mentalmente porque conociéndola de seguro querrá un abrazo es tan predecible.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?-lo sabía vamos Jade es solo un abrazo, solo un abrazo, me encontraba sumamente nerviosa ¿y si me volvía a pasar lo que paso en las montañas? mientras pensaba en ello Vega se acercó hasta mí y me abrazo, me hiso sentir vértigo en mi estómago yo trataba de controlar mi respiración para que ella no notara mis nervios y rogaba mentalmente que terminara para poder entrar a casa rápidamente, ya se encontraba retrocediendo en su abrazo ya casi terminaba mi tortura cuando ella hiso algo que no me esperaba rápidamente me dio un beso en mi mejilla, sé que era un inocente beso el mismo que le podrías dar a un amigo cuando te despides pero yo sentí electricidad correr por todo mi cuerpo y pude sentir como mis piernas se ponían a temblar un poco, tuve que colocar mi mano sobre la puerta que se encontraba tras de mi para no caerme ella me dio una dulce sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo a hacia el auto con los chicos yo entre rápidamente a casa cerrando la puerta tras de mí, apoyándome en ella y cayendo al suelo puesto que mis piernas ya no tenían fuerza para sostenerme, me sostenía el pecho donde se encontraba mi corazón latiendo rápidamente como es posible que ella me haga sentir tantas cosas juntas acaso es posible que yo…

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentario me alegran que les guste la historia y felices fiestas


	5. Chapter 5

Me disculpo profundamente con ustedes se que los abandone por unos días, pero en verdad había estado sumamente ocupada y no tenia casi chance de escribir pero espero de todo corazón que hayan podido pasar unas lindas navidades en compañía de sus seres mas queridos.

* * *

Los días habían pasado relativamente rápidos, solo me quedaba una semana de vacaciones estaba en mi cuarto acostada aburrida pensando, ¿que podría hacer para divertirme? así que empecé a contar mis opciones podría ponerme a ver televisión todo el día, pero eso ya lo hice ayer y no quería hacerlo de nuevo o ponerme a escuchar música pero sé que me aburriré de nuevo solo habían pasado unos días desde que regresamos de las montañas y las extrañaba un poco había sido divertido pero no se puede hacer nada , suspirando pensé que quizá podría matar el tiempo con alguno de mis amigos quizá, pero Cat se fue con su familia a no recuerdo donde porque el ambiente le haría bien a su hermano André dijo que se iría con su abuela donde sus padres a pasar unos días así que descartado con Robbie el chico es agradable pero esa manía de llevar consigo esa marioneta suya para todos lados me vuelve loca, así que ni loca a Vega ni siquiera la considerare una opción a pesar que es la única de nuestros amigos que permaneció en la ciudad podría llamar a Beck sé que se fue a Canadá a pasar el resto de las vacaciones por allá pero estoy aburrida me levanto tomo el teléfono y marco y espero unos minutos.

-Hola Jade.

-Hola Beck.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-Solo estaba aburrida y quería hablar un rato.

-Ya veo, pero temo que llamaste en un mal momento iba a salir un rato con unos amigos que tenía tiempo sin ver.

En eso escucho como una chica que se encontraba en el fondo le gritaba que se apresurara a lo que él le respondía que le diera un momento.

\- ¿Acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo?

-Jade ella es solo una amiga- de inmediato sentí que se había puesto a la defensiva como la mayoría de las veces que esto sucedía en nuestra relación.

Suspire ante su respuesta eso me traía tantos recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos, Beck siempre ha sido muy popular con las chicas y también muy amables con ellas cosa que siempre hacia que mis celos se dispararan aún se siente extraño ya no sentirlo ahora el único sentimiento que viene hacia mí es nostalgia.

-Lo siento Beck es la costumbre supongo, tu y yo solo somos amigos es normal no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

-Lo sé pero sentí que debía dártelas al fin y al cabo no ha pasado mucho desde que cortamos, no quiero que pienses que me lance a buscar a otra chica inmediatamente o que no te respeto.

-Tranquilo Beck no necesitas hacer eso yo estoy bien tranquilo eres libre de continuar con tu vida con quien tú quieras y si esa chica te gusta ve por ella.

-Muchas gracias Jade de verdad lo aprecio y pues no, no estas equivocada aún es muy temprano para decir que me he enamorado de ella, pero es una vieja amiga a la que siempre le tuve mucho cariño no sé si pueda surgir algo allí, pero gracias por tu apoyo.

-Solo espero que sepa apreciarte o si no conocerá mis tijeras.

-No te preocupes me encargare de decírselo.

Estuvimos después de eso un rato en silencio sin saber que decirnos hasta que el decidió hablar.

\- ¿Y que planeabas hacer además de hablar conmigo claro está?

-No sé, planeaba hablar contigo un buen rato.

-jajaja es halagador que me consideres para quitarte el aburrimiento, pero temo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo porque no te reúnes con algunos de los chicos.

-Cat esta con su familia al igual que André con Robbie ni loca pienso ir.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Tori?

\- ¿En serio?, no gracias.

-Vamos porque no, sabes que Tori con gusto aceptaría acompañarte.

-preferiría quedarme viendo el techo de mi cuarto todo el resto de las vacaciones que estar todo el día con Tori.

-Jejeje vamos Jade eso ni tu misma te lo crees.

\- ¿De qué hablas Beckett?

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que la llamaste por su nombre.

Eso hiso que un rubor acudiera a mis mejillas.

-De que rayos hablas-para mi molestia la voz me había salido muy nerviosa.

-E estado observándote Jade he visto la manera en que la miras.

\- ¿No entiendo?

-Vamos Jade sé que eres muy inteligente para darte cuenta.

Yo solo permanecí en silencio se lo que Beck había querido insinuar, pero no sabía ni que pensar.

-La miras de la misma forma en la que me mirabas a mi hace ya varios años.

-yo -pero la verdad es que él tenía algo de razón en lo que había dicho.

-Tranquila Jade créeme que te entiendo.

-Quizá tengas algo de razón, pero no estoy del toda segura.

-Con más razón deberías pasar más tiempo con Tori eso podría ayudarte a descubrir tus propios sentimientos.

-No lo sé Beck ¿y que pasa si lo que descubro no me gusta?

-Dudo que así sea Jade, no debes tener miedo yo estaré aquí para ti para lo que necesites y los chicos también.

-Gracias pero que pasaría si hipotéticamente hablando descubro que siento por Vega algo más que amistad ¿qué hago con eso?

-Simple, solo tendrías que decírselo.

-Queeeee acaso te volviste loco yo no voy hacer eso.

\- ¿Porque no?

-Porque Vega es Vega capaz y se burle de mí.

-Vamos Jade sabes bien que Tori jamás se burlaría de ti eso lo podría creer si fuera ella quien me lo dijera.

-Oye yo jamás me burlaría de ella por enamorarse de mí.

-Lo sé solo bromeaba contigo, pero en serio llámala y sal con ella un rato.

-Supongo que podría intentarlo.

-Claro hazlo oh Jade debo dejarte me están esperando.

-Está bien, y Beck gracias.

-Cuando quieras Jade mucha suerte te llamo en la noche para ver cómo te fue.

-Está bien adiós cuídate.

-Tú también.

La conversación con Beck me había ayudado un poco era cierto que llevaba un tiempo sintiendo cosas raras cuando estaba cerca de Vega, y la verdad me asustaba un poco lo que causaba en mi era capaz de hacerme pasar de la rabia a la alegría casi al instante y viceversa pero supongo que no haría daño intentarlo, si me dice que no puede pues lo dejo así busque en mi teléfono el número de contacto de Vega y decidí marcar con cada tono del teléfono mi corazón brincaba de alegría ya habían sonado varias veces y no contestaba hasta que me brinco a la contestadora bueno supongo que no está cerca del teléfono y ni loca lo vuelvo a intentar decidí dejar mi teléfono a aun lado de mi cuando de repente escucho como suena y cando veo en la pantalla me di cuenta que era Vega quien me llamaba estaba realmente nerviosa que me pasa es solo una llamada cálmate Jade.

-Hey Jade-Escuchar su tono alegre me hiso soltar una sonrisa inconsciente.

-Hey Vega.

-Disculpa que no te respondí antes había dejado el teléfono lejos de mí.

-Está bien.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, simplemente estaba aburrida y tú fuiste mi última opción.

-Oh vaya que honor jjejej ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-No sé no se me ocurre nada.

\- ¿Porque no vienes a mi casa?

\- ¿Estará tu fastidiosa hermana?

-No ella se fue con mis padres unos días donde mi tía.

-Y que eres tan molesta que ni tu familia te soporta.

-Muy graciosa, no solo no me apetecía salir así que dices no se, podríamos pedir pizza ver películas no sé.

-Está bien estaré allí en nada.

-Ok aquí te espero.

Sintiendo una gran emoción fui directo a mi cuarto para arreglarme un poco estuve un buen rato decidiendo que ponerme hasta que decidí ponerme algo sencillo pero a la vez no tan exagerado, lo mismo hice con mi maquillaje luego de todo eso me dirigí a mi armario donde busque el perfume que guardaba solo para ocasiones especiales puesto que era algo caro, una vez lista me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una esquina de mi habitación y admire mi atuendo, y al mirarme al espejo pude notar lo que había echo ¿acaso me había arreglado exclusivamente para ella? ahh dios las cosas que me haces Vega espero no haber exagerado mucho, sin más me dirigí a por las llaves de mi auto y salí de casa rumbo a su casa, una vez llegue me baje y volví a comprobar mi aspecto en el espejo retrovisor del auto ahh deja ya de hacer eso ni que fuera a ir a una cita, aunque en cierto modo así me sentía y no podía evitar la emoción manando de mi pecho así que antes de bajar me dispuse a respirar para calmar mis nervios vamos Jade no es tan complicado inhalas y luego exhalas listo, me baje del auto y me acerque a su puerta tratando de parecer lo más natural posible toque el timbre y espere hasta que escuche ruidos del otro lado de la puerta y fui recibida por una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Jade guau te ves muy bien pasa.

Ante su comentario no pude evitar una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque por fuera ser viera como mi típica sonrisa por dentro estaba que brincaba de alegría.

-Yo siempre me veo bien Vega.

-Eso no lo dudo eso es perfume huele muy bien.

-Gracias siempre tengo buen gusto.

Ella solo se echó a reír luego de un rato me di cuenta de cómo estaba vestida y me quede extrañada no porque estuviera mal vestida para nada llevaba un pantalón sencillo y una blusa de salir pero en ella se veía muy bien solo que me pareció raro que estuviera vestida de esa manera solo para ver películas en su casa.

\- ¿No crees que exageraste solo para ver una película en tu casa?

-AH ¿lo dices por cómo estoy vestida? en realidad pensaba que ya que estabas aburrida en vez de quedarnos aquí porque no salimos a comer al Nozu y pasar el rato no se solo era una idea sino podemos volver al plan original.

Todo eso me lo decía con un claro signo de nerviosismo acaso me está invitando indirectamente a una cita ese pensamiento me hiso realmente feliz.

-Claro Vega siempre y cuando tu pagues todo-Obviamente no la iba a dejar pagar todo, pero solo quería hacerla molestar.

-jejej claro que si Jade ven vamos.

Así nos dirigimos en mi auto al Nozu lugar donde fuimos cuando Sikowits nos obligó a tener esa cita y la cual aunque no lo quiera admitir me traía lindos recuerdos, nos sentamos en una mesa para dos y pedimos nuestro sushi pasamos la tarde charlando de todo un poco de la escuela de los chicos de las obras que tengo pensado escribir en realidad el tiempo que paso con ella es muy agradable.

-Oh Jade tienes arroz en tu cara ven déjame y te lo quito.

Ella acerco su mano a mi rostro para retirar el arroz en mi cara y no pude evitar sentir el sonrojo inminente venir a mí, y las ya conocidas mariposas en mi estómago, sé que tal vez la escena era totalmente cliché pero me agrado su contacto y me encontré deseando sentirlo por más tiempo, tal vez Beck tenía razón y lo que estoy sintiendo por Tori es algo más allá de una simple amistad si alguien nos viera en este momento de seguro pensaría que somos una pareja en mitad de una cita, y no lo voy a negar yo también me veo así ella saca lo mejor de mí y me encantaría poder tener más ratos así con ella, el resto de la velada paso relativamente rápido sin que yo me diera cuenta ya era tarde cuando salimos del Nozu me divertí mucho con ella charlando, cantando Karaoke y simplemente pasando el rato tuvimos una pequeña pelea sobre quien pagaba la comida por lo que decidimos dejarlo a mitad y mitad.

-Oh antes de irnos déjame ir un momento al baño no tardo.

-Bien pero no te tardes que si no te dejo.

Ella solo me rodo los ojos y se dirigió al baño mientras la esperaba me dispuse a revisar mis redes sociales mmm no hay nada interesante que ver.

-Disculpe.

De repente escuche una voz masculina cerca de mí, pero no le preste atención quizá no era conmigo.

-Disculpe por casualidad usted es Jade West.

AL escuchar mi nombre levante rápidamente mi rostro para encontrarme cara a cara con un chico que en mi vida he visto, podría considerarse guapo alto musculoso cabello negro desordenado y unos ojos color ámbar su mirada me inquietaba un poco no sabía por qué.

-Tu quien eres.

-Que modales los míos soy Thomas Wolf un gran admirador suyo he visto tus obras y es un honor para mí poder conocerle en persona.

Este chico si era raro y su manera de hablar era demasiado formal el chico me había extendido la mano para que se la tomara, pero yo solo me limite a levantar una ceja y a cruzar mis brazos el capto la indirecta y bajo su mano.

-Listo Jade ya podemos ir…

En eso veo como Tori quien salía del baño se quedó de piedra al ver al chico en seguida su expresión cambio drásticamente a una totalmente seria.

-Thomas.

-Victoria cuanto tiempo sin verte cómo has estado –el chico mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro misma que no era devuelta por Tori.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venía a saludar a la señorita West como gran admirador suyo.

-Ya saludaste ahora vete.

Nunca en mi vida pensé en ver a Tori tan molesta por alguien ni siquiera a mí me había visto de esa manera en verdad asustaba un poco nunca pensé que su mirada fuera tan penetrante.

-De todos modos, ya me iba adiós Victoria señorita West espero verla pronto-decía dando una pequeña reverencia.

Y así como vino se fue ¿quién rayos era ese chico? me voltee donde Tori para ver como tenía la quijada tensa como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-Vega ¿que fue todo eso?

Una vez dije su nombre visiblemente se relajó.

-Lo siento Jade él es solo alguien que conozco de hace mucho tiempo, Jade jamás te he pedido que hagas algo por mí, pero hazme un favor mantente alejado de él.

La forma en lo que me lo dijo me hacía creer que me lo decía seriamente por lo que sentí que debía hacerle caso, además había algo en ese chico que no me agradaba, así como empezó la velada termino lleve a Tori a su casa y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y yo me dirigí a mi casa al subir a mi habitación no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que pasamos, la forma en que me había tratado me había encantado, si Tori fuera un chico de seguro tendría a miles de chicas detrás de ella, ese solo pensamiento me hiso enojar ah rayos hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que en mis propios pensamientos la he llamado Tori y no Vega y también no pude evitar pensar en ese chico quien rayos era en eso mi teléfono suena siendo Beck.

-Hey jade ¿cómo te fue llamaste a Tori?

-Si llame a Vega y salimos a comer.

\- ¿y cómo fue?

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Tenías razón Beck me enamore de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días tardes o noches a mis lectores les traigo el primer capitulo del año ya con las navidades terminadas tengo fe que pueda actualizar mas seguidos disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Volvía a sentir el frio debajo de mis patas, un vistazo a mi alrededor me confirmaba que me encontraba totalmente sola a diferencia de la ves anterior me encontraba en medio de un claro, con la presencia de algún que otro árbol a la distancia, mirara donde mirara la nieve cubría cada centímetro de suelo dándole un hermoso aspecto blanquecino, de repente un sonido hizo que mis orejas se levantaran en estado de alerta al darme vuelta puedo ver un pequeño conejo saltando en la nieve, entretenida con el pequeño conejo empecé a corretearlo sin la intención de cazarlo solo jugando con él.

Después de un rato me canse de jugar con el conejo echándome un rato sobre la nieve para descansar, mientras a lo lejos observaba como corría saltando y se perdía en la nieve, mientras me encontraba echada varios pensamientos llegaron a mi mente pude darme cuenta con mucha facilidad que los pensamientos no eran míos, la gran mayoría de ellos aparecía la imagen de otro lobo de pelaje negro, me levante perezosamente con la intención de regresar con la manada aún era muy joven y no debería haberme alejado tanto, eran los pensamientos que llegaban a mi mente así que decidí seguirlos cuando ya me encontraba unos pasos alejados un cambio en el aire me obligo a detenerme abruptamente había llegado a mi olfato un olor que no reconocía pero que me parecía sumamente curioso, algo dentro de mi despertó mi lado más curioso por lo que decidí seguir el aroma la verdad era muy interesante lo que me encontraba haciendo, aunque esto parecía un sueño se sentía muy real y nunca en mi vida me habría imaginado persiguiendo un olor.

Ya llevaba un buen rato olfateando hasta que llegue a un río del cual aproveche y bebí algo de agua puesto que mi garganta ya se encontraba algo seca por lo que había caminado, al levantar la mirada de donde estaba pude darme cuenta de donde provenía el curioso olor del otro lado del rio se encontraba una persona una chica para ser más exactos, ella no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia puesto que se encontraba muy ocupada tratando de pescar unos peces, de repente una furia interna me invadió al ver a la chica lo cual me dejo algo sorprendida por el cambio repentino de sentimientos la verdad era que nunca en mi vida había visto a un humano antes, pero no me hacía falta haber visto uno para reconocerlos para mi todos ellos eran iguales puesto que por culpa de un humano había perdido a varios de mis compañeros, gruñendo y ladrando empecé a acercarme lentamente a ella, la chica al escuchar los gruñidos asustada se volteo a verme cayendo sentada al instante sin dudarlo me lance a ella, la tenía debajo de mi podía oler su miedo y podía sentir como temblaba podía hacerlo podría vengarme de mis camaradas solo me bastaría una rápida mordida y todo acabaría pero entonces la chica a pesar del miedo me miro a los ojos, sus ojos eran de un color verde o quizá azul no sabría decirlo pero eran casi hipnotizantes pude notar como el miedo que antes había detectado se había disipado de ella, yo no había dejado de gruñir mostrando mis dientes pero ella estaba calmándose cada vez mas eso solo hacía que me enfureciera más.

-Si crees que debes hacerlo hazlo tú eres más fuerte que yo –decía la chica cerrando los ojos.

Sé que muchos piensan que los lobos no pueden entender a los humanos pero se equivocan podemos entenderlos perfectamente son ellos los que no pueden entendernos a nosotros, no sabía porque pero la ira en mi pude sentir como disminuía lentamente a cada segundo que pasaba y cuando abrió los ojos y me miro con aquella calma me pude ver reflejada en su mirada, y me parecía algo irreal ninguna de las dos hacia ningún movimiento ella por miedo a que la atacara yo porque me había quedado congelada en el acto, había algo en esa chica que se me parecía tan familiar y fue cuando caí en cuenta la loba se había quedado paralizada literalmente viendo a la chica delante de mí, pero mi lado humano la que se encontraba viendo todo a través de los ojos de la loba se quedó sorprendida al ver prácticamente mi reflejo frente a mi sin embargo no tuve mucho tiempo para analizarlo puesto que a lo lejos se escuchó unos aullidos el cual pertenecían a la manada que se encontraba llamándome, trate de quedarme para observar a la chica pero mi cuerpo se movía solo reaccionando a los aullidos como si no pudiera elegir mis movimientos una vez que cruce el rio voltee mi cabeza para observar a la chica la cual se encontraba en ese momento observándome sentada con un claro alivio en su rostro, el contacto no duro mucho puesto que escuche otro aullido levante mi cabeza y respondí al llamado para luego salir corriendo hacia mi manada.

Me desperté totalmente extrañada era la segunda vez que tenía este tipo de sueño pero este en cierta manera se sentía diferente al otro y ver mi casi reflejo en verdad me dejo asustada un poco, decidiendo ignorarlo puesto que tan solo era un sueño me dispuse a levantarme ya que al ver el reloj pude darme cuenta que eran las 6:00am, sabiendo que aunque lo intentara no podría volver a dormir, me dirigí al baño donde me asee para después vestirme hoy era el comienzo de las clases de nuevo y aunque no me molestara en absoluto tampoco es que me gustara llegar de primera pero supongo que estar temprano no me hará daño al fin y al cabo no es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer ya lista y desayunada con mi respectiva taza de café me dirigí a mi auto y tome rumbo a Hollywood arts.

No me tomo mucho llegar puesto que no había casi trafico llegando media hora antes de lo previsto y no sabiendo que más hacer me dirigí a la mesa que siempre comparto con los chicos y me senté a esperar a que la campana sonara, mientras esperaba aproveche la calma reinante para pensar esos extraños sueños me tienen intrigada porque hay momentos en que me parece un sueño y al segundo siguiente me parecen tan real la verdad no sé qué pensar, de repente escuche como mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje así que abrí mi bolso para sacarlo pero como no lo encontraba termine sacando un espejo que siempre llevo conmigo frustrada por no haber sacado lo que quería lo recogí para volver a meterlo en mi bolso pero al tomarlo me quede viendo mi reflejo y lo que vi me asombro, por un instante me sentí dentro de aquel sueño puesto que eran los mismos ojos que vi a través de los ojos de la loba la única diferencia es que los míos no transmitían la calma que aquellos si pero el descubrimiento me dejo estática de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y asustada me voltee.

-Pero que…-De repente las palabras murieron en mi boca puesto que mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y el lugar donde tenía puesta su mano pude sentir un calor que provenía de allí.

-¿estás bien jade?- me lo decía con cierta preocupación en su mirada.

Rápidamente me compuse no quería empezar a tartamudear frente a ella.

-Tenías que ser tu Vega acaso me querías matar de un susto.

-Mmm por muy tentador que fuera la idea mejor no- y después de decir aquello empezó a reír de una manera que me pareció demasiado linda su risa era la música más hermosa que había oído en la vida ahhh por dios ya me estoy poniendo toda cursi esto es tu culpa hermosa morena de ojos de chocolate pero que….

-¿Jade?

Genial ahora me ve con preocupación si supiera que me encuentro teniendo una batalla interna con mi yo enamorada quien iba a decirlo.

-Si vega.

-Vuelvo a preguntarte estas bien te veo algo distraída.

-Si estoy bien ¿porque no habría de estarlo?

-mmm no sé pero llevaba rato llamándote y no me respondías.

-Solo estaba pensando.

-¿Algo que te preocupe?

-No es nada importante.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad.

Y dicho eso me tomo la mano y empezó a acariciármela lentamente cosa que hizo que levantara mi cabeza para verla, ella me estaba sonriendo de una manera muy tierna y yo solo me pude sonrojar su tacto me estaba matando y yo lo único que deseaba era poder besarla en este mismo instante sin importarme nada y decirle cuanto la quería pero por una vez en mi vida tenía miedo, temía a su rechazo, a que me mirara con odio o se burlara de mi pero las palabras de Beck vinieron a mi cabeza y me aferre a ellas como si fueran mi salvavidas.

-Tori yo…

Pude observar cómo me miro sorprendida al decir su nombre, y sacando un valor que no sabía que poseía tome suavemente su brazo y de un solo jalón la atraje hacia mí y la bese justo como lo había deseado y anhelado por mucho tiempo, pude sentir como se había tensado imagino que no se lo esperaba, yo había cerrado mis ojos por temor a lo que vería en sus ojos y me concentre solo en sentir sus labios, aunque pequeños se sentían de maravilla sobre los míos como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro y esto me hiso reafirmar mi deseo de estar con ella, todo mi ser temblaba mi corazón lo podía sentir en mi garganta latiendo a mil por hora, mi respiración era demasiado agitada sentía que en cualquier momento me podría dar un ataque cardiaco y entonces fue mi turno de quedarme sorprendida al sentir como en lugar de rechazarme o apartarme correspondía mi beso con anhelo, casi como si ella también lo hubiera deseado desde hace un tiempo y ese pensamiento me hizo dibujar una sonrisa en medio del beso y pude sentir como ella también sonrió.

De repente ambas escuchamos como la campana anunciando el inicio de clases empezó a sonar cosa que hizo que ambas nos separaramos, al hacerlo pude notar como sus mejillas tenían un lindo color carmesí y como su respiración al igual que la mía se encontraba algo agitada y eso me hiso sentir de maravilla al saber que yo fui la que causo eso.

-jade que…

Pero al escucharla hablar la realidad me golpeo había besado a Tori oh dios no había sido un sueño esto era real entonces otro miedo me agarro algo en lo que no había pensado, después que el beso terminara que le diría no me sentía totalmente lista para decirle mis sentimientos, si lo se tuve valor para besarla pero no para decirlo como me sentía pero es que ya era mucho para mi así que hice algo que sé que es de cobardes pero es que no quería enfrentarme a esto aún tome mis cosas y me fui corriendo al interior de la escuela escuchando sus gritos detrás de mí.

Me pase todo el día evitando encontrarme con Tori no podía verla que le diría que la bese porque ansiaba hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, que moría por sus caricias que la buscaba siempre con la mirada que desde que llego a mi vida la ha completado y que no quiero que se valla de mi lado, cuando tenía una clase donde ella compartía conmigo procuraba sentarme lo más lejos de ella posible y al terminar las clases era la primera en salir corriendo, sé que ella intentaba hablar conmigo porque podía escuchar cómo me llamaba cada que tenía chance pero yo desparecía de su vista.

Era la hora del almuerzo y la verdad no me apetecía comer nada mucho menos sentarme en la mesa con los chicos y Tori en ella así que me refugie en mi lugar favorito dentro de la escuela el armario del conserje, y me senté en el suelo a tratar de cortar un tacho de basura plástico que se encontraba cerca de mí, juro que a veces pienso que los deja allí para mí de repente escucho como alguien intenta abrir la puerta asustada ore para que no fuera Tori y como que mis suplicas fueron escuchadas porque quien entro por la puerta no fue otro sino Beck.

-jade imagine que te encontraría aquí te traje algo de comida.

-gracias Beck- le decía a la vez que recibía el burrito que había traído para mí.

-¿Tuviste alguna pelea con Tori?-escuchar su nombre hiso que mi corazón palpitara solo por el recuerdo de lo que había hecho.

-Que te hace pensar que es por vega que estoy aquí puede ser por cualquier otra cosa.

-Bueno podría creerlo si no fuera por el hecho que pasaste todo el día esquivándola.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Bueno no es que fueras muy sutil al respecto prácticamente salías corriendo después de cada clase dime paso algo.

Solo mi silencio respondía por mí no sabía ni cómo explicarlo pero supongo que era mejor desahogarme con alguien y quien mejor que Beck.

-Yo…si pasó algo con Tori.

-valla debe ser muy importante para que la llames Tori y no Vega.

-Algo así no me iré por las ramas y lo diré de una vez yo bese a Tori.

-Que tu quee-pude ver como se había sorprendido gritando cosa que hizo que lo mirara con el ceño fruncido–Perdón no quise gritar así pero en serio ¿Cuándo? porque no me lo habías contado

-Fue esta mañana-respondía sintiendo como mis mejillas se iban poniendo calientes.

-Ah por eso no respondiste mi mensaje de esta mañana en el que te preguntaba si ibas a querer un café y que paso ¿son novias?

A continuación le explique lo que había pasado con detalles si había otra persona que podría tratar de entenderme ese era el.

-Mmm ya veo pero no crees que huir del problema no resolverá nada porque no le dices cómo te sientes estoy seguro que ella también siente lo mismo.

-Acaso sabes algo y no me lo has dicho.

-no para nada pero si hubieras visto su cara al ver que no estabas en el almuerzo lo habrías adivinado tú también, no quiso ni comer en serio Jade hablen las dos pero primero come-después de decirme aquello se levantó y salió por la puerta mientras yo me comía lo que me había traído y pensaba en lo que me había dicho.

Ya solo quedaba la clase de Sikowits era la última del día y no sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir antes de entrar en la clase sin embargo fue ella quien me encaro primero tomándome del brazo antes de entrar a la clase.

-jade por favor necesitamos hablar pero no ahora te parece bien a la salida en el estacionamiento por favor.

-Está bien Vega- le decía sin poder mirarla a la cara como podía si me ponía sumamente nerviosa más lo que tenía que decirme y la seriedad con que me lo dijo.

El resto de las clases de la tarde pasaron sin problema, ninguna de ellas las veía con Tori por lo que pude pensar con claridad Beck tenía razón huir no me llevara a nada, así que le diré todo lo que siento espero no tartamudear, ya cuando el timbre de salida sonó me dirigí al estacionamiento con cada paso que daba más nerviosa me ponía cálmate Jade vamos tu puedes, al llegar al estacionamiento noto como este se encuentra vacío no veo a Vega por ninguna parte quizá se distrajo con algo, mientras espero decido revisar mi teléfono allí se encuentra el mensaje no leído de Beck decido borrarlo solo ocupara espacio en mi memoria, de repente oigo voces provenientes del otro lado de donde me encontraba agudizando un poco más el oído me doy cuenta que es la voz de Tori y me lleno de cierta emoción, me voy acercando lentamente para hablar con ella y salir de esto que me tiene ya mal y la voz que le responde no es más que la de su odiosa hermana tenia curiosidad de lo que hablaban así que me acerque silenciosamente hacia ellas parándome detrás de un auto.

-Entonces hablaras con West por fin.

-Si nunca pensé que tendría que tener esa conversación con ella.

-Pero estas segura Tori.

-Si Trina completamente segura.

-recuerda que ella no es Elizabeth.

Escuche un suspiro brotar de ella antes de responder-Lo se Trina nadie podría reemplazar a Elizabeth.

¿Elizabeth? quien es Elizabeth y porque habla de ella con tanto cariño ,y la verdad me golpeo de una manera dolorosa sabía lo que Tori me iba a decir y no pude evitar que lagrimas fluyeran de mis ojos como pude ser tan tonta, era obvio que alguien como ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y esa persona no era yo, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de ese lugar supongo que hice mucho ruido al correr puesto que escuche como Tori me llamaba pero yo no quería escucharla no quería oír lo que tenía que decirme, en lugar de ir a mi auto corrí y corrí lo más que pude solo quería alejar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi corazón, sin darme cuenta había llegado a un parque el cual se encontraba totalmente solo y me senté a llorar en los columpios esto no podía ser, tan perdida estaba en mi dolor que al principio no me di cuenta pero había oscurecido y de repente de la nada pude escuchar un gruñido proveniente del frente mío al levantar mi mirada me quede paralizada en el lugar era el mismo monstruo que me había encontrado en las montañas pero esta vez me había hablado.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Señorita West pero será por última vez.

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les traigo el próximo capitulo la historia poco a poco esta empezando a tomar forma.

Ni Victorius ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Mi aliento era completamente irregular e inestable no sé si habían pasado solo minutos aunque para mí solo parecían horas, mis piernas me dolían por el gran esfuerzo que habían realizado, mi corazón aún se encontraba latiendo como loco dentro de mi pecho mientras que mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos sin sentido que habían llegado a mi, estaba sentada contra la pared del armario del conserje sujetándome mi hombro lastimado ya no sangraba tanto mientras presionaba el paño blanco ahora de color rojo contra la herida empecé a recordar los acontecimientos que me llevaron a estar aquí.

Flashback

 _-Nos volvemos a encontrar Señorita West pero será por última vez._

 _Fueron las palabras que esa bestia de pelaje oscuro menciono antes de mágicamente empezar a cambiar frente a mi pude ver como todo el pelaje oscuro empezó a retroceder hasta quedar solo presente en la cabeza del chico que estaba frente a mí esto no era posible se supone que los hombres lobo no existen, que son solo mitos y leyendas que se cuentan para asustar y fascinar a las personas pero allí estaba la prueba frente a mí y para empeorar las cosas era el mismo chico con el que me había topado la vez pasada aquel al que Vega me advirtió que no me acercara._

 _-Thomas._

 _-Oh que alagado me siento recuerdas mi nombre, sabes sinceramente tenía la esperanza que tú y yo fuéramos grandes amigos pero temo que cometiste un error Jade nadie se mete con lo mío._

 _La manera de hablar de este chico había cambado tan drásticamente que asustaba un poco mostrando una inmensa hostilidad obviando el hecho que se había transformado de un hombre lobo a un ser humano su mirada era fría y con grandes intenciones hostiles, algo me decía que si quería salir viva de esto tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, estaba en un parque que si bien no era muy transitado se encontraba cerca de varios lugares residenciales quizá podría pedir algo de ayuda si lo distraía lo suficiente o quizá podría herirlo con las tijeras que llevaba en mi bota._

 _-No tengo idea de que hablas._

 _-jajajaja vamos Jade no tienes por qué hacerte la idiota conmigo pensé que tu serias diferente en verdad quise creerme eso pero no, resulta que tú eres igual y justo cuando estábamos bien vienes y lo arruinas todo-decía lo último aumentando el volumen de su voz._

 _Este tipo en verdad estaba loco se encontraba diciendo incoherencias y en verdad me estaba asustando._

 _-Como ya te dije no tengo idea de que hablas._

 _-Primero Elizabeth y ahora tú pero esta será la última vez que me quitaran lo que más quiero._

 _¿Elizabeth? Lo único que me llegaba a la mente fue Vega pero la verdad estaba muy asustada para siquiera pensar coherentemente, de alguna manera me había levantado pero mis piernas se encontraban paralizadas por el miedo pero sabía que este tipo sería capaz de matarme y sacando un valor que no sé de donde aproveche el momento en que estaba desvariando consigo mismo y sacando mis tijeras de plata que siempre llevaba conmigo intente atacarlo, al fin y al cabo si todas esas películas de terror estaban en lo cierto la plata era su debilidad pero en el último momento detuvo mi golpe antes que incluso lo alcanzara era rápido en verdad y fuerte._

 _-Son unas lindas tijeras en verdad me habrían hecho mucho daño si pudieras tocarme claro está, te enseñare como se hace-y acto seguido las clavo en mi hombro derecho enviándome inmediatamente un inmenso dolor que hizo que soltara un grito de dolor a la vez que sostenía mi hombro -esta vez nadie podrá salvarte Jade me asegure de ello, pero me gustan las presas que se defienden no me gustan que sean fáciles así que te daré una cierta ventaja antes de empezar a cazarte Jade espero que sepas divertirme lo suficiente así que mejor empieza a correr te daré 5 minutos y ten así podrás volver a pelear._

 _Me decía lanzando mis tijeras al suelo sin pensarlo las tome y comencé a correr mientras a mi espalda pude escuchar cómo se reía._

Fin flash back

No sé como pero de alguna manera me las arregle para llegar hasta Hollywoods arts y lograr encerrarme dentro del armario del conserje, no lo voy a negar me encontraba sumamente asustada aterrada sería la mejor palabra para describir mi actual estado incluso más que aquella vez en el bosque, miles de preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza pero el miedo y el dolor en mi hombro no me dejaba pensar claramente, sentada donde estaba sostenía con mi mano derecha las tijeras que aún tenían algo de mi sangre en ellas la izquierda sostenía con fuerza el paño blanco que logre encontrar dentro del armario del conserje, tenia agudizado mis oídos a cualquier sonido que proviniera de afuera, ya había oscurecido por lo que dentro del armario no se podía ver más que oscuridad, había pensado en prender la luz pero sabía que si las luces se encontraran encendidas me encontraría sumamente fácil, pero ahora que lo pienso es un lobo podría olfatear el olor de mi sangre fácilmente.

De repente desde el otro lado de la puerta pude escuchar pasos, como si alguien estuviera caminando y de inmediato me tense y apreté el agarre en mis tijeras, y pude escuchar su voz no sonaba ronca así que supuse que aún se encontraba en forma humana lo que de alguna manera era un gran alivio.

-Donde te encuentras Jade sabes que no podrás esconderte de mi verdad.

Podía oír como se reía cínicamente ni en las más aterradoras de mis historias imaginaria algo como lo que me encontraba viviendo actualmente, pude escuchar como sus pasos se iban alejando del armario del conserje y me permití por un momento relajarme cuando de repente escuche un fuerte golpe contra la puerta seguido de un fuerte gruñido, de inmediato me levante como pude sosteniendo todavía mi hombro lastimado pensando como escapar, de repente recordé que Vega una vez escapo de aquí a través de un pasadizo secreto y amarrándome el paño en la herida procedí a sacar rápidamente mi teléfono para iluminar el lugar buscando las escaleras, afuera podía oír no solo uno sino varios gruñidos y golpes como si se estuviera librando una gran pelea, aun con el dolor en mi hombro me las arregle para subir por las escaleras rogando que la trampilla no se encontrara trabada cuando la trampilla se abrió sonreí aliviada por un momento y me permití salir de este, cerrándolo detrás de mí y empujando una mesa sobre esta por temor a que Thomas me siguiera dudo mucho que eso lo detuviera pero tenía la esperanza que por lo menos lo detuviera lo suficiente como para permitirme llegar hasta mi auto.

Al estar en la biblioteca me dejo envolver momentáneamente por la calma que reina dentro más sin embargo sé que no debo detenerme aún puede estar detrás de mí, caminar me cuesta un poco puesto que siento mucho dolor a pesar que la herida fue en mi hombro y no en mi pierna cada paso es doloroso, me gustaría detenerme para revisar mi herida pero temo que eso me quite tiempo valioso, lo más probable necesite sutura no se mucho de medicina es más mi conocimiento es casi nulo pero sé que necesitare ir a un hospital lo más pronto posible no quiero morir desangrada a pesar que ya no sangra tanto aun puedo sentir la sangre gotear por mis dedos si esto fuera una película de terror amaría esta escena, la protagonista herida corriendo tratando de huir del monstruo que la quiere matar.

Trato de caminar lo más rápido que puedo tratando de ignorar el dolor en mi hombro, me detengo un momento tratando de recordar el camino más corto hacia el estacionamiento al voltear hacia atrás puedo ver un camino de gotas de sangre me maldigo a mí misma porque prácticamente estoy indicándole el camino, porque la escuela parece tan grande de noche o es simplemente el miedo el que está actuando por mí, ya me encuentro cerca de las escaleras que conducen al primer piso solo tengo que bajar estas escaleras y podre correr hacia mi auto y huir lo más lejos posible aún no sé a dónde, ya me encontraba bajando los escalones cuando escucho el sonido que hace un perro al caminar sobre una superficie lisa como lo es un piso liso el de sus uñas tocando el piso y me congelo temblando puedo ver la figura de un lobo en dos patas el cual se encontraba de pie en la parte superior de la escalera.

-Jade por fin te encuentro-Todo dentro de mí se quedó helado aunque su voz me sonaba ligeramente diferente a la vez anterior no me quise quedar a averiguar él porque del cambio estaba más interesada en salvar mi vida así que saltando los últimos escalones los cuales causo que soltara un quejido de dolor y casi cayera de cara contra el suelo corrí hacia la salida de la escuela con la mala fortuna que la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

-No no esto no puede estar pasándome-Gritaba totalmente histérica ya con llanto tenia demasiado miedo como para ocultar mis lágrimas.

-Espera no te hare daño-el lobo hablaba intentando acercarse a mí.

-Aléjate de mí vete-en un intento desesperado por defenderme utilice mis tijeras para atacarlo con la buena fortuna que logre clavárselas en uno de sus costados justo debajo de la costilla esto causo que el animal aullara de dolor acto que aproveche para correr, si la salida del frente se encontraba cerrada quizá la de atrás si se encuentre abierta pero mi carrera no duro mucho puesto que en cuestión de minutos pude sentir como algo peludo y fuerte me tomo por la espalda, yo intente patalear y gritar no quería morir allí aun había cosas que no había podido hacer sueños que cumplir al menos pude besar a Vega eso era todo mi consuelo, y en ese leve instante pensé en ella espero que no estuviera en la escuela cuando este monstruo apareció no quiero que algo malo le pase a ella o a su odiosa hermana por culpa mía.

-Detente si te sigues moviendo de esa manera tu herida empeorara no voy a hacerte daño lo prometo por favor -y de repente de la nada pude sentir como la masa peluda me envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente casi como si fuera una especie de abrazo en ese momento me permití quedarme en calma su voz aunque tenía ese tono ronco era ligeramente diferente a la de Thomas, esta era más cálida y fina como el de una chica y no había signo alguno de maldad en ella sino más bien compasión y bondad y hubo algo en la forma en que me rogo que me permití creer en sus palabras, algo en su voz me hiso sentir segura y cuando me calme lo suficiente me soltó y fue en ese momento que pude voltear a ver al lobo detrás de mí era el doble de grande que yo mi cabeza llegaba a su pecho estaba parado en dos patas su pelaje era gris con algunas vetas blancas pude notarlo a través de la poca luz que se reflejaba desde el exterior de la escuela, pero fueron sus ojos los que me dejaron hipnotizada eran dorados pero había tanta familiaridad en ellos que me hiso sentir una especie de nostalgia poco a poco mi curiosidad gano lo mejor de mí y acerque lentamente mi mano viendo mis intenciones se agacho lo suficiente para estar a mi altura y acerco su rostro a mi mano la cual olfateo y lamio y me permitió acariciar su cabeza acto que hizo que cerrara los ojos un momento mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi mano.

-Eres real tú me salvaste en las montañas cierto.

-Así es.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alguien que nunca te hará daño.

De repente cambio su foco de atención a mi hombro y usando una de sus garras con cuidado quito el paño que había puesto sobre la herida y sin aviso empezó a lamerlo al principio se sentía un poco doloroso pero a medida que seguía lamiendo pude sentir como el dolor disminuía.

-Lo siento no pude evitar que te hicieran daño mi saliva ayudara a que la herida cure más rápido de lo normal para mañana ya deberías estar bien.

-Pero como.

-Magia-era su simple respuesta.

Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle pero no sabía cómo comenzar y supongo que mis dudas se reflejaron en mi rostro porque en seguida me hablo o se comunicó telepáticamente aún no sé de qué manera se comunica puesto que no veo su hocico moverse.

-Sé que debes estar confundida Jade es entendible pero créeme que no dejare que esto vuelva a pasar no puedo decirte quien soy puesto que no quiero involucrarte en mi mundo confórmate con saber que estoy cerca de ti y que siempre te cuidare pase lo que pase por cierto esto es tuyo.

Me lo decía a la vez que me devolvía mis tijeras las cuales se encontraban impregnadas con su sangre de repente recordé que yo le había atacado con mis tijeras y me dio mucha vergüenza.

-Yo lo lamento no quise lastimarte.

-No te preocupes no fue una herida grave además me alegra ver que tu estas bien, ahora Jade lo mejor es que vayas a casa no te preocupes yo te vigilare todo el camino hasta tu casa para asegurarme que Thomas no vaya tras de ti.

Así ya sintiéndome mejor con respecto a mi herida me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi auto con la seguridad que era cuidada por mi amigo peludo tal como prometió me siguió todo el camino a hasta mi casa a pesar que se encontraba herida eso no supuso ningún esfuerzo a la hora de seguirme en mi auto una vez llegue a la puerta de mi casa pude notar como se encontraba lista para irse.

-Espera por favor-pude notar como se giró hacia mi dirección-como puedo llamarte no quisiera tener que llamarte amigo peludo todo el tiempo.

Pude escuchar como soltaba una cargada ante lo que decía.

-Puedes llamarme como más te guste Jade.

-Bueno que te parece Shelby no es por nada pero es que te pareces un poco a una mascota que tuve hace un tiempo.

-Es un lindo nombre me agrada que descanses Jade.

-Tú también Shelby-acto seguido se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche como si nunca hubiera estado allí, me quede un rato esperando a ver si lograba divisarla pero nada así que resignada entre a mi casa y me dirigí a mi habitación donde busque mi ropa y me dispuse a darme un baño, lugar donde aproveche y revise mi herida y justo como Shelby me había dicho la herida parecía un poco más pequeña de lo que se veía hace un rato y el dolor había desaparecido, pero solo por si acaso procedía a envolver una venda alrededor de mi hombro para poder dormir bien, una vez me cambie de ropa por algo mas cómodo para dormir me dirigí a mi cama y me metí en ella pensando en todas las cosas locas que había vivido el día de hoy había sido un día realmente agitado de repente de la nada mi teléfono empezó a sonar desconcertada por quien sería contesto sin mirar el identificador de llamada congelándome en el acto.

-Gracias a dios contestas estas bien Jade.

-Vega-con todo lo que había vivido en menos de 4 horas había olvidado completamente todo el asunto de Vega y Elizabeth-porque no habría de estarlo.

-Es que saliste corriendo de esa manera y quería hablar contigo pero vaya que eres rápida has considerado meterte como maratonista porque creo que…

-Vega hablas demasiado dime que quieres.

-Perdón es verdad yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en la escuela.

-No creo que haya nada de qué hablar.

-Si lo hay Jade por favor no esquives el tema.

-Bueno habla.

-No creo que sea justo contigo que lo haga por teléfono mañana es sábado que te parece si salimos a algún lado para poder hablar de frente.

-Yo… -iba a negarme en serio aun me encontraba dolida pero ella siempre podía conmigo y sin mucho esfuerzo- está bien Vega a qué hora.

-Te parece bien al mediodía así podríamos almorzar también no te preocupes yo te invito.

-Acaso me estas invitando a una cita.

Por unos segundos la línea permaneció en silencio y tuve que separar mi oído del teléfono para comprobar que la llamada aún seguía en curso cuando volví a colocármelo su respuesta me dejo sin aliento.

-Quizá que descanses.

Y sin siquiera darme chance de responder había colgado la llamada dejándome un sonrojo muy fuerte en mi rostro y mi corazón latiendo con fuerzo oh por dios iba a tener una cita con Tori ahora si no podre dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Uh de verdad no pensé que tardaría tanto en publicarlo estuve algo ocupada ya se me esta haciendo costumbre dar excusas xd como saben no Victorius ni sus personajes me pertenecen que disfruten la lectura

* * *

Capitulo 8

 _Me encontraba en Hollywood arts caminando por los pasillos, los cuales se encontraban extrañamente vacíos, de repente a lo lejos del pasillo pude ver un lobo de pelaje gris que se me hacía extrañamente familiar pero no me dio chance de siquiera pensar en ello cuando salió corriendo en dirección al teatro caja negra, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y lo seguí, al ingresar no pude ver al lobo por ninguna parte todo está muy oscuro excepto por una pequeña luz que proviene desde el escenario, donde se pueden ver unas sombras puedo notar que son dos personas solo que desde donde estoy no puedo detectarlas trato de llamarlas pero mi voz no sale así que me dirijo hacia el escenario es el único modo de saber quiénes son al llegar cual es mi sorpresa que al subir descubro que es Vega besándose con alguien que no puedo ver pero que claramente es una chica._

 _-Elizabeth no sabes cuánto te amo._

 _quería alejarme, pero por alguna razón me encuentro pegada al suelo no puedo moverme mientras observo todo el espectáculo frente a mí, de repente Vega se voltea hacia a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no su típica sonrisa sino más bien un tipo sarcástica._

 _-De verdad crees que amaría a alguien como tu cuando la tengo a ella._

 _Solo quería llorar por lo que veía y de repente desde detrás de Vega y Elizabeth aparece Thomas en su forma de hombre._

 _-Te dije que te alejaras de ella Jade._

 _Se iba acercando a mi lentamente y a cada paso se iba transformando en el lobo negro, yo no podía moverme así que solo cerré los ojos a esperar la muerte, y de repente sentí una presencia detrás de mí y una voz que reconocí como la de Shelby a mis espaldas._

 _-Nunca dejare que te hagan daño tranquilo confía en mí._

Me desperté completamente azorada y con el pecho acelerado debido al sueño que tuve, apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y cuando lo hago tengo este sueño, todo lo que me había pasado el día de ayer me mantuvo despierta buena parte de la noche, mire el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de mi cuarto eran las 8:00 am y ya estaba segura que no podría seguir durmiendo, así que me senté en mi cama a pensar, todo esto era demasiado raro la verdad desde ese día en las montañas un montón de cosas extrañas estaban pasando a mi alrededor y no tengo idea de cómo lidiar con ello, pero si de algo estaba muy segura es que no podía seguir ignorando lo que estaba pasando, siempre me he sentido atraída por las cosas relacionadas con el terror y el horror y si algo he aprendido de todas aquellas viejas películas es a reconocer a un hombre lobo cuando lo vez, aunque parezca de locos eso fue lo que paso y lo que me ataco eso no fue ni un sueño ni un invento de mi imaginación, hablando del ataque creo que debería limpiarme la herida aunque ya no me duele pero siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Me levante estirándome un poco y me dirigí con rumbo al baño allí procedí a buscar el botiquín que siempre tengo en la repisa del baño, aquí debería tener lo necesario para limpiar la herida me quito la camisa que me puse anoche y procedí a desenvolver la herida y al terminar de hacerlo me sorprendí bastante al mirarme al espejo, ya que en mi hombro no se hallaba rastro alguno de ninguna herida como si nunca me hubieran lastimado, Shelby tenía razón mientras miraba al espejo mi hombro recordé lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, algo de que estaba cerca de mí y que no podía decirme quien es esto en verdad me deja intrigada eso quiere decir que alguien cercano a mi es Shelby pero la gran pregunta es quien, ok puede que no tenga un gran circulo de personas cercanas a mí pero tener a un hombre o mujer lobo aun no estoy muy segura de mi lado en cierto modo es algo genial, y esto de verdad despertó mi curiosidad por averiguar quién es y qué es lo que está sucediendo siempre es mejor estar informado a enfrentarse a ciegas a lo desconocido.

Miro el reloj que está en mi cuarto y me doy cuenta que apenas son las 8:30 de la mañana a las 12 tengo mi cita con Vega el solo recordarlo hace que mi estómago le entren mariposas, eso o quizá es porque ya me está dando hambre, quizá podría ponerme a investigar un poco sobre los hombres lobos para poder bajar la tensión de la cita un poco, al fin y al cabo es solo Vega que podría salir mal ok está bien podrían salir mal muchas cosas como que termine totalmente humillada o rechazada y debo admitir que ese no es un panorama muy alentador de parte mía ok Jade cálmate mejor me tomo mi café y desayuno algo para empezar mi investigación.

En cuestión de minutos tenía ya abierta varias páginas de mi navegador con pistas que pudieran serme útil para averiguar quién podría ser Shelby, a ver que podría decirme la Wikipedia el santo para muchos estudiantes, aunque no me fio mucho de ella, pero bueno por algo debo empezar, aja muchas cosas interesantes, aunque dudo mucho que saber la historia de los licántropos me ayude mucho ah algo interesante las maneras de transformarse en uno.

· Ingerir ciertas plantas vinculadas tradicionalmente con los lobos y la magia negra. Aja y alguien podría decirme cuáles son esas plantas porque dudo mucho que los lobos anden por ahí cultivando plantas.

· Beber en el mismo lugar donde lo hubiera hecho un lobo. Si esto fuera verdad entonces muchas personas serian hombres lobos digo ellos beben de ríos donde muchas personas pueden llegar a beber.

· Cubrirse con la piel de un lobo. Bueno esto podría ser algo realista.

· Dormir desnudo a la luz de la luna llena. Quien sería tan loco como para hacer esto bueno quizá el hermano de Cat pero esto no viene al caso.

· Usar una prenda hecha de piel de lobo. Si claro.

· Adquirir la capacidad de transformarse en lobo mediante magia y sortilegios. No creo en la magia, aunque tampoco creía en los hombres lobo y vi de primera fila uno que casi me mata, pero bueh hasta que se me demuestre lo contrario no creo en ella.

· Ser mordido por otro hombre lobo (esta última forma era la más común). Hasta hora pensaba que era la única manera o eso era lo que contaban en las viejas historias.

· Tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre lobo. Wtf en serio quien sería tan loco como para hacer eso.

· Nacer después de mellizos o gemelos siendo hijo varón aja claro.

Tonterías a mi parecer era lo que encontraba en la red, esto era demasiado fantasioso para mi gusto aunque si algo entretenido pero dudo mucho que me ayude aunque no debo descartar nada a ver como reconocer un hombre lobo en forma humana oh alguien hizo una pregunta bastante interesante en yahoo preguntas veamos uff hay muchas características y muchas de ellas varias personas pueden tenerlas a ver piel blanca o morena ¿es en serio? digo yo tengo piel blanca y estoy totalmente segura que no soy licántropo veamos aquí dice que tienen más musculatura que un humano normal tienen un olfato y oído sensible interesante eso podría ayudarme.

Con la información obtenida arme en mi computador una especie de mapa mental donde escribí las diferentes pistas que podrían conducirme a la misteriosa persona, aunque hasta ahora no tenía mucho solo sabía que el hombre lobo que me ataco es Thomas por lo menos ahora puedo ponerle un nombre y una cara, lo que se dé él es que está loco y es peligroso ah y creo que quiere algo con Vega lo cual me molesta, y me recuerda que ella lo conoce me pregunto si ella sabe que él es un hombre lobo es posible que si cómo es posible que no, quien sabe eso lo tendré que averiguar con el tiempo, también esta Shelby quien ya me ha salvado dos veces de la muerte según ella (por alguna razón algo me dice que es una ella) me conoce pero me pregunto de donde y desde cuando, al ver lo que tenía en la computadora solo hace que me llene de muchas preguntas y lamentablemente hay muy pocas respuestas.

Sin darme cuenta ya llevaba varias horas ocupada frente a la computadora realizando toda esta investigación, solo que ya me encontraba frente a un callejón sin salida, aunque intente pensar en una posible solución me encuentro totalmente perdida lo cual me tiene algo frustrada, de repente mi teléfono empieza a sonar anunciándome de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto me pregunto quién me habrá escrito.

-Buenos días Jade espero que hayas dormido bien te quería preguntar si te parece bien que vaya hasta tu casa y de allí salimos.

ver ese mensaje me hiso pensar que rayos le diré a Vega, digo ella no es el tipo de persona que no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente este tema al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Tori Vega la chica más romántica y empalagosa de toda la escuela, esto último solo superado por Cat aunque ella es un caso especial, como sea no creo que se lo tome muy bien si de repente le digo hey Vega solo fue una broma ella sabe que no estaba bromeando yo sé que no estaba bromeando a quien quiero engañar desde hace días que quería probar sus labios pero debo ser realista es posible que quiera rechazarme de alguna forma bonita todo por esa tal Elizabeth ah estúpido sueño solo hará que me duela la cabeza mejor le respondo.

-Está bien Vega te espero en mi casa.

Apago mi computador puesto que ya no la utilizare y me dispongo a ver que podría llevar para la cita, me tomo casi una hora estar lista cuando termino ya casi es la hora en la que Vega venga, para matar el poco tiempo que queda y mitigar mis más crecientes nervios me pongo a ver la televisión aunque en realidad ni atención le estaba prestando cuando escucho el timbre de la casa sonar, sabiendo que es ella me levanto apago el televisor y me dirijo hasta la puerta para encontrarme a Vega del otro lado vestida de una manera muy casual con una camisa manga larga de color claro y una chaqueta encima de ella junto con un pantalón de Jean en color negro terminando con unas lindas botas debo decir que se veía realmente muy linda al verme me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar que un sonrojo se forme en mi rostro.

\- ¿Estas lista Jade?

-SI Vega pensé que no llegarías ya me iban a salir raíces.

-jeje perdón trate de venir lo mas rápido posible pero Trina se llevó el auto y me toco venir caminando.

-Si si ya no importa ya estas aquí así que vamos iremos en mi auto.

Nos dirigimos al auto, justo después de quitarle el seguro note como se había puesto del lado del conductor si piensa que la voy a dejar conducir mi auto está loca, no quiero que me lo choque puedo amarla mucho pero mi auto es como mi bebe iba a reclamarle eso cuando noto que abre la puerta y la deja abierta y me hace una seña con la mano para que entre, lo cual hago y en seguida ella la cierra y se dirige hacia el asiento del copiloto abre la puerta y entra cerrándola suavemente y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad yo de verdad estaba sorprendida tanto que me quede viéndola un rato ese gesto fue muy lindo en verdad de su parte.

-Jade.

Debí haberme quedado perdida en mis pensamientos porque de repente se me queda viendo de forma divertida.

-Que sucede Vega.

-Decía que deberías ponerte el cinturón de seguridad antes de irnos.

Después de aquello tomamos rumbo hacia el nozu una vez llegamos entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa, de inmediato un camarero llego a buscar nuestro pedido de sushi una vez se fue sentí como el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Jade?

-Uh bien supongo.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio esto en verdad no estaba funcionando podía notar como ambas estábamos algo tensas yo quería terminar con esta tortura.

-que era lo que querías decirme Vega.

-Tranquila Jade ya lo hablaremos más tarde en un lugar más privado ¿te parece? por el momento porque simplemente no disfrutamos de nuestra comida.

-Mmm -fue el único sonido que salía de mis labios, pero ahora que lo pienso esta podría ser una gran oportunidad de preguntarle por el tal Thomas.

-Es muy bonito.

-Que.

-Ese collar que tienes es muy bonito-Pude ver que lo observaba con cierta atención.

Por un momento no sabía de qué me hablaba hasta que me di cuenta que estaba tocando aquel extraño collar que encontré en las montañas,

-Gracias lo encontré el día que estuvimos en la montaña,

-En serio guau todos estos años yendo para allá y jamás me encontrado algo así debe ser signo de buena suerte o algo así.

-Supongo Tori ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? es con referencia a Thomas.

De inmediato pude notar como se tensaba con la mención de su nombre dándome cuenta que era un tema delicado.

-Que sucede con él.

-Bueno digamos que me lo encontré ayer.

\- ¿Te lo encontraste? ¿te hiso algo?

-Bueno algo así.

-Que quieres decir si te hiso algo no pienso perdonarlo.

Pude ver como se había alterado un poco así que supongo que tendré que mentir un poco además que iba a decirle, no tu amigo el loco se transformó en un hombre lobo y me ataco quien creería eso.

-Solo tuvimos una fuerte discusión nada más.

\- ¿Estas segura?

-SI el menciono algo de que no tocara lo que es de él.

-lamento mucho que Thomas te allá echo pasar por esa situación Jade el, en verdad no es un mal chico es un viejo amigo, crecimos juntos somos como hermanos, pero en cierto punto empezó a obsesionarse conmigo por mucho que lo rechace seguía tras de mi pensé que con el tiempo eso se le habría pasado, pero veo que sigue igual él es algo intenso por eso no quería que te acercaras a el puesto que puede ponerse algo violento - ¿En serio? hasta ahora no me había fijado en ese detalle

Esta era mi oportunidad de preguntar por la tal Elizabeth.

-También menciono algo sobre una tal Elizabeth-Al terminar de decirlo estuve pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos pude ver como cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro, pero justo cuando iba a hablar el camarero llego con nuestro pedido.

-Porque no comemos y terminamos la charla en otro lugar.

A regañadientes acepte porque el hambre ya me estaba pegando, al terminar la muy terca no me dejo ayudar a pagar alegando que ella me estaba invitando por lo que ella pagaba, una vez terminamos decidimos cantar algunas canciones en el karaoke, una vez terminamos nos dirigimos rumbo hacia el letrero de Holywood que se encuentra en las montañas escuche que ese lugar era muy visitado por las parejas aunque horita estaba solo, eran ya como las 5 de la tarde ya el sol se encontraba menos fuerte y pegaba una brisa refrescante desde la altura, la ciudad se veía realmente hermosa nos encontrábamos ambas sentadas en el capo de mi auto admirando la vista.

-Siempre me gusto esta vista es tan relajante suelo venir mucho cuando quiero pensar-me decía ella con las manos apoyadas sobre el capo a sus espaldas.

-Sí, no esta tan mal el clima es agradable.

-Si -pasaron unos segundos de puro silencio antes de que pudiera volver a hablar yo quería darle su tiempo-antes dijiste que Thomas menciono a una Elizabeth cierto.

-Así es.

-supongo que sientes algo de curiosidad.

-No tienes que decirme nada es tu vida.

-Está bien Jade nunca pretendí esconderla Elizabeth era una persona muy importante para mí fue la primera persona de la que me enamore, era muy dulce y amable con todo el mundo tenía un corazón muy noble lamentablemente mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos ella estaba enamorada de un chico que vivía cerca de ella aun sabiendo mis sentimientos no me aparto y me permitió vivir a su lado siendo su amiga.

podía ver como hablaba de ella con un sentimiento tan grande que me hiso sentir un poquito de celos, pero no pude dejar de notar que se refería a ella en pasado.

-Porque hablas de ella en pasado ¿ya no son amigas?

Pude ver como unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas solo pude atinar a tomar su mano gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa es que a pesar del tiempo es duro hablar de ella, falleció hace 2 años los médicos dijeron que fue una muerte natural.

-Yo lo lamento mucho Vega.

-Está bien Jade el tiempo que pude pasar con ella fue más que suficiente para mí, verla feliz fue mi recompensa jamás dejare de querer a Elizabeth pienso que siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero no puedo cerrarme al amor ni a mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Porque me besaste Jade? -me respondía ella con otra pregunta.

-Yo-había estado tratando de mentalizarme que decir si este momento llegaba, pero estaba demasiado asustada en verdad me había calmado que me aclarara lo de Elizabeth, no puedo creer que estuviera sufriendo celos por alguien fallecido pero no pueden culparme o si, pero aun así expresar mis sentimientos nunca ha sido fácil para mí y agradecía que no me estuviera presionando para responder, había desviado la vista porque no quería que me viera nerviosa, más sin embargo ella tomo delicadamente mi rostro y me giro hacia ella para que pudiera verla estaba aún el rastro de lágrimas pero me miraba con una sonrisa muy tierna, y me di cuenta cuanto anhelaba esto que me mirara así que me tocara de esta manera quería verla sonreír siempre y que la causa de su sonrisa sea yo-Tori yo desde hace un tiempo tengo estos sentimientos hacia ti no sé cómo ni cuándo quizá fue la manera en que me tratabas, quizá solo fue el hecho que hiciste por mi lo que nadie nunca haría y eso es tratar de entenderme y aceptarme como soy, pero yo me enamore de ti Tori Vega y quizá estoy loca por pensar que tu podrías aceptar mis sentimientos porque ,como podrías enamorarte de la persona que te hace tu vida un des…. pero no pude terminar de decir lo que por mi mente corría porque fui callada por unos dulces labios los cuales me sorprendieron al principio, pero luego acepté gustosa.

-Jade -me lo decía pegando su frente con la mía -No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con oír esas palabras salir de tus labios después que Elizabeth murió pensé que nunca podría volver a amar, pero entonces apareciste tú y me permitiste conocerte y poder ver la gran persona que eres y no pude evitar caer enamorada de ti, al principio pensé que al igual que ella tendría que verte feliz con otra persona pero el destino me sonrió permitiéndome la oportunidad de estar contigo, Jade si me lo permites estaré contigo todo el tiempo que tú quieras que este, tratare de entenderte y de cuidarte permíteme ser la causante de tus sonrisas y ser quien borre tus lagrimas permíteme ser quien te haga compañía en tus momentos de soledad dime ¿me permites ser tu novia?

Yo solo podía llorar y a falta de palabras respondí con un beso.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y también a aquellos que me dejan sus review les deseo lo mejor


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas tardes noches o días a mis queridos lectores, hoy les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia aquí en este cap hago referencia a algunos capítulos de la serie que muchos recordaran y a los que no estos capítulos son combate escénico, jade bota a beck y la canción es You Don´t Know Me una canción que me gusto bastante misma que aparece en el capitulo Tori Fixes Beck and Jade espero que lo disfruten así como yo al escribirlo y no hace falta decir que ningún personaje de Victorius me pertenece

* * *

Luego de aquel beso dado por ambas (que terminaron siendo varios es que nunca imagine que sus labios supieran tan bien tanto que creo que me volveré mas adicta a ellos que al café) decidimos quedarnos un rato abrazadas en el capo de mi auto admirando el hermoso atardecer, nunca me han gustado las cosas románticas ni cursis simplemente sentía que no era lo mío pero debía admitir que este momento era sencillamente perfecto, tanto que me costaba un montón poder creer que tan siquiera fuera real, en cierto punto ella había apoyado su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras contemplaba como cerraba los ojos y sonreía, luego de unos instantes ella abrió los ojos y pude notar un brillo extraño en ellos mientras me observaba era como si me hubieran hipnotizados y no pudiera ver nada más allá de su mirada inconscientemente había colocado mi brazo debajo de su brazo y empecé a frotarla lentamente mientras me observaba.

-Ouch-vi como había puesto una cara de repentino dolor a la vez que soltaba un pequeño quejido hecho que hizo que me preocupara.

-Estas bien Ve...Tori.

Ella solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos a la vez que fruncía el ceño y soltaba una leve risa como para aliviar mi angustia.

-Si no te preocupes no es nada es solo una pequeña herida-me decía a la vez que se tocaba su costado izquierdo con su mano pude ver que estaba pasando mucho dolor y eso me preocupo.

-Quítate la camisa.

Ja..jade e...eso es muy re...repentino no es que no quiera pero apenas estamos empezando a salir- Pude notar como su rostro se había puesto de un color rojo al principio no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que caí en cuenta las palabras que había utilizado y esta vez era yo quien se sonrojaba.

-No… no seas tonta Vega solo quiero ver la herida.

-jejej lo siento pero en serio no es necesario estoy bien.

-Vega no me hagas repetirlo o te la quitas o te la quito.

-Está bien.

Acto seguido ella se quitó la chaqueta y se subió la camisa hasta la altura de su ombligo, allí pude ver un pequeño corte no muy profundo y la piel alrededor se encontraba totalmente roja como si se hubiera quemado con algo y se notaba que dolía.

-Pequeña dices esa quemada es casi del tamaño de mi mano se te puede infectar si no lo tratas bien ¿qué rayos te paso? - pude ver como soltaba un suspiro antes de responderme.

-Es solo que ayer después que no pude encontrarte fui a casa y Trina me pidió de favor que la ayudara a practicar uno de sus nuevos movimientos de karate solo que calculo mal y en vez de aterrizar sobre el colchón lo hice sobre la mesa de café, yo no lo sabía pero mama había dejado una taza de avena caliente enfriándose y caí justo sobre ella.

-¿Qué? sabía que tu hermana era idiota pero no sabía que tanto créeme que la próxima ves que la vea la hare pagar por esto-Es que como diablos se le ocurre usar a Tori como pera de boxeo.

-Jade cálmate por favor.

-No me pidas que me calme pudo haberte roto una costilla o algo peor todo por culpa de sus irresponsabilidades.

Ella al ver que no me había calmado me tomo por las mejillas y me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-Jade hermosa estoy bien en serio fue un accidente si-Era la primera vez que me llamaba así y eso hiso que mi corazón latiera fuertemente así como un sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro y el enojo que había sentido hace un momento se esfumo, como sentir enojo si me miraba con tanto amor y ternura.

-Está bien pero adviértele a tu hermana que si no quiere que algo realmente malo le pase tenga más cuidado.

-Lo hare aunque sea Trina, es la única hermana que tengo y aunque parezca extraño la quiero de todas formas gracias Jade.

-Porque me agradeces.

-Por preocuparte por mí, por permitirme estar a tu lado y por sobre todo por permitirme amarte te amo Jade- luego de haberme dicho esas palabras me regalo un beso lento y lleno de emociones que con todo el gusto del mundo devolví.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya está oscureciendo.

Así ambas partimos hacia la casa de Tori, ninguna dijo nada pero el silencio dentro del auto era cómodo ya en la entrada estacione el auto y ambas nos quedamos un rato sin decir ni hacer nada ninguna sabría que hacer.

-Bueno ya llegamos-fue todo lo que se me había ocurrido decir bravo Jade pero es que en verdad no sabía qué hacer en esta situación me encontraba totalmente nerviosa.

-Si lo supongo ammm te… te gustaría entrar un rato.

-Si eso no suena tan mal.

A pesar que nos habíamos besado y que éramos pareja me sentía sumamente nerviosa el estar tan cerca de ella en su casa, es una tontería sentirme así, muchas han sido las veces en las que he estado en su casa tanto sola como con toda la banda pero en este momento se sentía diferente y me molestaba un poco no poder tener control de mi misma, entre y casi por inercia me dirigí hacia el sofá rojo donde tome asiento rápidamente ella en cambio se quedó en medio de la sala como meditando que hacer a continuación.

-¿Te gustaría algo de beber? prepare limonada rosa si gustas.

-Si gracias.

Pude ver como se dirigía hacia la cocina y de la nevera sacaba una jarra de vidrio con limonada rosa, luego se dirigió hacia los anaqueles a su lado para buscar dos vasos, pude ver que los mismos se encontraban en la parte superior así como también pude ver como al intentar estirarse para tomarlos se encogía un poco, imagino que por el dolor si esta situación hubiera pasado hace tan solo un año estoy segura que me quedaría a ver como sufría para conseguir dos simples vasos y después buscaría lanzarle algún comentario sarcástico, pero ahora el solo hecho de verla pasando dolor de esa manera y viendo cómo se esfuerza para ocultarlo me duele, no de una forma física sino más bien de una forma más profunda y sentimental, al fin y al cabo a quien no le duele ver mal así sea una pequeña cosa a la persona que más quiere, Vega definitivamente ¿qué has hecho conmigo? sin que ella se diera cuenta me levante y camine hacia su dirección estaba tan concentrada en tratar de tomar los dos vasos que cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya me encontraba a su espalda, coloque una mano debajo de su pecho y me eleve de puntitas para poder tomar los dos vasos y colocarlo en el mesón donde ella se sostenía sin soltarla en ningún momento.

En todo ese momento ella se quedó tranquila como si de repente se hubiera quedado paralizada, al girar mi rostro hacia ella para ver qué pasaba pude notar que se encontraba totalmente roja y que temblaba ligeramente, la verdad es que estar en esta posición causaba que me encontrara totalmente nerviosa ella causaba ese efecto en mí, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar que quizá yo también la pondría nerviosa a ella y el pensamiento me hacía sentir realmente feliz, como queriendo comprobar lo que pensaba acerque mi otra mano hasta donde se encontraba su corazón siempre observándola, al contacto de mi mano con su pecho vi como contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos, sus manos que se encontraban sosteniendo el mesón se apretaron, a través de su camisa pude sentir su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, no sabía porque pero al estar así con ella pude sentir un calor que se expandió rápidamente a todas partes de mi ser estancándose en el centro más sensible de mi ser haciéndome apretarla ligeramente más a mí.

Aprovechando ese momento de cercanía y el hecho de que aún se encontrara con los ojos cerrados quise meterme un poco con ella puede que sea mi novia pero nadie dijo que no pudiera meterme con ella acerque mis labios hasta su oído y lo más sensual que pude le hable.

-Que sucede Tori acaso te pongo nerviosa.

Pude ver como su cuerpo temblaba un poco más y como ella hacia el vano intento de detenerlo a la vez que de su boca salía una especie de quejido débil pero audible para mí.

-Ja...Jade-trataba de hablar coherentemente pero pude oír como su voz salía como un tartamudeo mientras arrojaba su cabeza hacia atrás chocando suavemente con mi pecho dejándome a la vista su cuello el cual me llamaba y del cual no podía resistirme a tal tentación.

Para aumentar un poco más su agonía y más mi diversión lentamente y sin que se diera cuenta pose mis labios sobre su punto de pulso, podía notar como su aliento se hacía cada vez más errático y sin pensarlo mucho deposite un suave beso, esto ocasionó que soltara un pequeño gemido el cual se notaba había tratado de acallar pero debido a que se encontraba muy cerca de mi oído pude escucharlo correctamente.

Decir que me encontraba excitada por la situación era decir poco prácticamente la tenía a mi merced pero no quería arriesgarme a que por un momento de calentón terminara arruinando la reciente relación que tenía con Tori, además yo quería tomar las cosas con calma con ella, no quería que ella me terminara odiando en serio por tratar de sobrepasarme con ella o algo así, así que controlando mis emociones y para tratar de calmarla a ella también, me limite a envolver mi otro brazo alrededor de su cintura con cuidado de no lastimarla y mecerla entre mis brazos mientras le tarareaba la canción que cante en el Full Moon Jam esa que se llama You Don´t Know Me a la vez que cerraba los ojos y recordaba todos aquellos momentos en los que ella me había ayudado siempre sin importar todo lo que le había hecho.

-Mmm me gusta mucho esa canción.

Ella entonces empezó a cantarla al ritmo de mi tarareo y eso me hiso soltar una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro cuando ambas terminamos de cantar seguía meciéndola mientras ella lentamente y con cuidado se giraba para quedar frente a mi sin que yo soltara el abrazo y poder mirarme de frente con su linda sonrisa a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Sabes el día que escribí esa canción a pesar que era para Beck por alguna razón terminaba pensando en ti, jamás quise asociarla a nada en especial ahora entiendo que muy en el fondo a quien de verdad quería dedicarla a quien tenía que dedicarla era a ti-Yo no pude evitar recordar ese día como si fuera ayer era cierto que ese día la canción iba dedicada para Beck pero en el breve instante en el que la canción terminaba y Beck se acercaba hasta mí no pude evitar mirarla a ella y pude notar tristeza en su mirada solo que con el beso que Beck me había dado en ese momento lo olvide completamente eso hiso que recordara algo que había querido preguntarle desde que estábamos en el letrero de Hollywood.

-Ve...Tori hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Pude ver como ella soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No tienes que llamarme Tori si no quieres Jade.

-Pero es tu nombre solo que la costumbre es difícil de olvidar.

-Bueno técnicamente mi nombre es Victoria pero tú puedes llamarme como más te guste Jade Tori me llaman mis amigos Jade pero Vega eso solo lo haces tú y eso en cierto modo es especial para mi así que no te preocupes por eso entonces dime que es lo que querías preguntarme.

-ok aquí va ¿desde hace cuánto tu sientes algo por mí?

Pude ver como soltaba una leve sonrisa antes de responder- recuerdas aquella vez en la que fingiste ser golpeada por mí.

-Como podría olvidarlo fue la mejor broma que se me había ocurrido ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Recuerdo que ese día me encontraba mal puesto que Elizabeth había entrado en coma y no sabía si lo lograría también estaba algo molesta por tener que limpiar todo aquel desastre de comida como castigo también recuerdo que tu entraste desconcertada a donde estaba yo, dime ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día?

-Si te dije que no podías ser buena conmigo si yo era mala contigo.

-Si en ese instante comprendí que no eras la chica mala al que todos le tenían miedo sino más bien eras una chica que buscaba ser comprendida y escuchada a quien no le gustaba las injusticias desde ese día supe que eras especial y buscaba ser tu amiga a como diera lugar, además ese día me hiciste sonreír verdaderamente en días dime recuerdas ahora ese día en el que cortaste con Beck y llegaste a mi casa llorando con una cometa rota pidiéndome ayuda para volver con él.

-Si lo recuerdo de alguna manera sentía que tú eras la persona que me podría ayudar.

-Ese día cuando te vi tan rota y mal supe que esa no era la Jade que me gustaba llámame masoquista si quieres pero prefería que me estuvieras haciendo bromas a verte así de mal después que te fuiste de mi casa esa noche lo reflexione y me di cuenta que te quería como más que una amiga.

\- Eso paso hace un año y medio Vega si lo que dices es cierto entonces porque me ayudaste a volver con Beck.

-Porque él te hacia feliz Jade.

y es ahora en este instante en el que me doy cuenta de muchas cosas y me pregunto cuántas veces tuvo que contener sus lágrimas al verme junto a Beck cuantas veces fingió una sonrisa de felicidad frente a mí y los chicos para que todos vieran que se encontraba bien cuando en realidad no era así cuantas veces tuvo que llorar en silencio, ahora me daba cuenta de la maravillosa persona que estaba frente a mi sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis ojos y pude ver en su mirada preocupación.

-Jade hermosa que pasa-me decía a la vez que secaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Tori yo quiero pedirte disculpas-todo esto lo decía con la voz partida a causa de las lágrimas.

-Porque te disculpas Jade.

-Por todo, todo este tiempo debiste de haber sufrido mucho cuando estaba con Beck-yo no podía aguantar su mirada así que me limite a mirar hacia cualquier punto menos hacia sus ojos.

-Jade mírame-me decía a la vez que levantaba mi mentón para verla de nuevo-para mí no hay nada más importante que tu felicidad mientras tú seas feliz yo también lo seré.

Así ambas nos dimos un fuerte abrazo lleno de emociones.

-Te amo Vega.

-Y yo a ti Jade.

-Auch.

-¿Te lastime?

-No te preocupes.

-Vega tienes algún botiquín medico voy a curarte esa herida.

-No es necesario Trina me hecho ungüento ayer.

-No me menciones a tu hermana que a esa la quiero matar.

-Si tengo uno en el baño que comparto con-al darse cuenta que iba a decir el nombre de su odiosa hermana cayo inmediatamente y al instante cambiando de palabras- arriba.

Nos dirigimos al baño y luego a su cuarto donde le pedí que se levantara la camisa de nuevo para poder curarle bien la herida al final colocándole un vendaje.

-Muchas gracias Jade.

-No hay de que aún tengo sed y recordé que dejamos la limonada rosa abajo voy por un vaso ¿quieres uno?

-Si por favor pero déjame ayudarte.

-No Vega quédate aquí yo te lo traigo.

Al bajar las escaleras me dirigí hacia la cocina donde serví la limonada en dos vasos como ya se habían calentado del refrigerador saque una bandeja con hielo para poder enfriar los dos vasos con bebida, ya cuando me encontraba guardando la limonada en la nevera pude oír como abrían la puerta de entrada de la casa y la voz de alguien a quien no quería oír.

-Tori tengo sed podrías traerme algo de beber.

Era Trina la cual entro y se hecho sobre el sofá rojo y encendiendo el televisor, esta era mi oportunidad de vengarme por lo que le hiso a Tori por lo que tome uno de los vasos de limonada que había tomado le di un sorbo es una lástima estaba realmente buena me acerque hasta ella y se lo voltee todo en la cabeza y al instante vi como brincaba.

-Pero qué diablos que te pasa estás loca-me decía la molesta Trina exasperada mientras se levantaba del sofá y volteaba a mirarme-que diablos haces aquí y porque razón me volteaste-vi cómo se olfateo el cabello-limonada en mi cabello cuál es tu problema West.

-Primero el hecho que este o no este aquí no es de tu incumbencia segundo dijiste que tenías sed así que te la quite y tercero-a cada una de mis amenazas me acercaba más y más a ella quería dejarle en claro que no volviera a lastimar a Tori o se las vería conmigo así que para darle más énfasis saque mis tijeras de plata las cuales aun conservaban algo de sangre seca debería enserio limpiarlas-si vuelves a lastimar a Tori aunque sea un solo cabello te las tendrás que ver conmigo y mis tijeras-Vi como el terror se extendía por su rostro y alternaba mirada entre mis ojos y las tijeras en mi mano como preguntándose si sería capaz de hacerlo luego pude ver cierta confusión en su expresión.

-no sé de qué demonios me hablas West aquí el único lastimado es mi cabello ahora me lo tendré que lavar de nuevo.

-No me interesa ya te lo advertí.

-Jade cálmate por favor-de repente de la nada sentí un par de brazos aferrarse a mi cintura.

-Así es Tori amarra a esa loca como se atreve a voltearme un vaso de limonada en la cabeza.

-¿le volteaste un vaso de jugo de limonada a Trina?

-Si por haberte lastimado.

-Jade por favor ve a mi habitación déjame hablar con Trina.

-Está bien pero te estaré vigilando.

Ya después de un rato sentada en la cama de Tori escucho como esta entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella soltando un suspiro.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si estaba un poco molesta pero ya se le paso, yo bueno tuve que decirle de lo nuestro discúlpame.

-Porque te disculpas mejor, así sabe que no debe meterse con mi novia.

-Suena tan bonita esa palabra saliendo de tu boca gracias por defenderme aunque no apruebo el método se me hiso muy chistoso la verdad.

-Ven hazme compañía.

Estuvimos un rato en su cama recostadas simplemente abrazándonos ya el sueño se estaba apoderando de mí ya Tori se había dormido cuando escucho mi teléfono sonar con la melodía que le asigne a Cat estuve realmente dudando entre responder o no al fin y al cabo es Cat.

-Jade deberías contestar podría ser importante.

-Es solo Cat de seguro solo se le acabaron los dulces o algo así.

-De todos modos contesta.

De mala gana tome mi teléfono y lo coloque en mi oído escuchando a una alterada Cat.

-Jadey por fin respondes es una emergencia.

-Cálmate Cat que sucede-escuchar a Cat de esa manera era muy raro solo cuando algo realmente malo pasaba es cuando Cat actuaba de esa manera.

-¿Es Beck?

-Que le paso a Beck

-No estamos seguros pero esta aquí en el hospital al parecer alguien lo apuñalo anoche y esta inconsciente y si no despierta más Jadey tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes Cat dame la dirección que ya voy para allá.

Cat me dicto la dirección donde se encontraba Beck y rápidamente me levante en dirección a la salida siendo detenida por Tori.

-Jade déjame ir contigo estas alterada.

-Gracias vega vámonos.

Y así ambas partimos rumbo hacia el hospital sin saber que podríamos encontrarnos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que tienen la paciencia de leer mi historia aun cuando tardo un poquito en publicarlos aun asi gracias por su apoyo prometo llear esta historia hasta el final.


	10. Chapter 10

Me disculpo enormemente con las personas que me están leyendo por la tardanza este capitulo casi lo tenia listo para publicar pero debido a un tratamiento medico las pastillas que debo tomar para el dolor me causan mucha somnolencia y me cuesta un poco concentrarme para escribir por fortuna ya me estoy acostumbrando a ellas por lo que puedo seguir escribiendo. Ni Victorius ni sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Tori y yo habíamos logrado llegar en velocidad record hasta el hospital donde tenían a Beck, encontrando en la sala de espera a sus padres Cat Robbie y André rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba André puesto que vi muy alterada a Cat y siendo consolada por Robbie y a sus padres digamos que no les caigo muy bien.

\- ¿André que fue lo que sucedió?

-No lo tenemos totalmente claro Jade sus padres lo encontraron esta mañana en mitad del camino hacia su RV sin conocimiento y lo trajeron de urgencias ha estado desde entonces en operación.

\- ¡pero eso son más de 6 horas!

-Si lo se nosotros llegamos no hace mucho.

La angustia que sentía se elevaba cada vez más y es que, aunque Beck y yo ya no éramos pareja eso no quitaba el gran cariño que le sentía Tori debía de sentir lo que me pasaba porque rápidamente tomo mi mano.

-No te preocupes Jade todo estará bien- me decía tratando de darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero podía ver claramente preocupación en su mirada.

Al igual que los demás decidimos esperar hasta que algún medico saliera y nos pudiera decir la situación de Beck, no tuvimos que esperar mucho a los pocos minutos que nos sentamos a esperar un médico de aspecto cansado salió preguntando por los padres de Beck a lo que estos se levantaron inmediatamente para ir con el doctor yo quería ir detrás del, pero fui detenida por la mano de Tori.

-Debemos esperar Jade no es buena idea que vallas con ellos.

A regañadientes me volví a sentar a esperar que los padres de Beck salieran con el doctor, la verdad era que ella tenía razón al fin y al cabo yo no me llevaba de maravilla con sus padres y probablemente terminaríamos teniendo toda una discusión que no ayudaría a nadie, al cabo de unos minutos los padres de Beck regresaron con una cara de alivio se acercaron hasta nosotros y nos pusieron al tanto de la situación.

-Chicos no sabemos que fue exactamente lo que paso, pero el doctor dice que Beck ya se encuentra fuera de peligro.

\- ¿Podemos verlo? -pregunte en dirección a sus padres, pero fue el medico quien respondió a mi cuestionamiento.

-Temo que no podrá ser posible chicos las horas de visita son en la tarde podrían venir mañana solo sus familiares podrán quedarse esta noche si me disculpan tengo otros pacientes que atender-decía el doctor dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Yo de verdad me sentía sumamente preocupada por Beck y me sentía totalmente impotente de no poder estar ahí para él, de reojo pude ver como Tori me observaba con un semblante preocupado tomando mi mano.

-No te preocupes- Me decía Tori dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego vi como corría hacia donde se encontraba el doctor y hacia que este volteara a verla desde la distancia donde estaba pude escuchar su conversación.

-Doctor no podría hacer una excepción por nosotros de verdad estamos muy preocupados por nuestro amigo.

El doctor parecía que estaba teniendo un pequeño conflicto interno porque pude ver como arrugaba la frente como si no hubiera entendido lo que Tori le decía y acto después contesto todavía con una mirada confundida en su rostro como si no estuviera seguro de lo que decía.

-Claro chicos pueden entrar, pero no se queden mucho rato allí dentro.

-Gracias se lo agradezco ahora mejor lo dejo ir para que pueda atender a sus otros pacientes.

-Si debo ir a atenderlos.

Acto seguido se marchó en la dirección en la que se había dirigido antes me parecía muy raro su cambio de actitud tan de repente.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

-Convencer al doctor que nos dejara pasar hasta hace unos momentos no quería dejarnos pasar.

Ella solo se limitó a levantar sus hombros no dándole importancia-Quizá tengo un gran poder de convencimiento.

-Bueno no importa que haya sido será mejor que entremos a ver Beck chicos-Nos decía un eufórico André.

Olvidando el detalle de lo del médico entramos a la habitación de Beck ya con sus padres en ella.

-Que hacen todos ustedes aquí el medico dijo que no podían pasar-Nos preguntaba la madre de Beck dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, aunque tenía la impresión que esa acusación iba dirigida hacia mí.

-El mismo nos dejó entrar un rato si quiere va y le pregunta-le respondía de una manera fría, así como yo no le caía bien a su mama ella tampoco me caía bien a mi desde mi comienzo en la relación de Beck la relación con su madre tenia roces supongo que pensaba que yo era una especia de mala influencia para su hijo o algo así.

En la habitación pudimos ver a Beck acostado con un vendaje cubriendo su abdomen todavía permanecía dormido imagino que por el efecto de los sedantes la máquina que estaba conectada a su pulso daba un sonido rítmico el cual me indicaba que se encontraba vivo y bien, el verlo en ese estado me dolía pero saber que estaba vivo me hacía sentir bien estuvimos un rato en su habitación y hablando con sus padres tratando de armar posibles teorías de lo que le había sucedido pero hasta que él no se despertara no podríamos hacer nada.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor Jade?

-Si Vega, gracias por venir conmigo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, pero me pregunto qué le habrá pasado ven Jade vamos a casa mañana vendremos a verlo con un poco de suerte y él nos dirá que fue lo que le paso.

-Si tienes razón.

Todos los chicos decidimos salir de la habitación dejando a sus padres para quedarse con el cada uno de ellos se dirigió hasta su casa yo conduje hasta la casa de Vega mi intención era dejarla en casa y luego dirigirme a la mía, aunque de seguro papa no estaría allí.

-Aquí estamos Vega que pases buenas noches.

-Tu también Jade por favor ten cuidado de camino a tu casa no quisiera que tu papa te regañe por conducir muy tarde.

-Si es por eso no te preocupes lo más probable es que no esté raras veces esta en casa y cuando está siempre me avisa lo cual no ha hecho.

\- ¿Quiere decir que vas a estar sola en casa?

-Sí, ya estoy acostumbrada a ello no es para tanto- Le dije al notar su mirada triste.

-No sabía eso puedes quedarte en mi casa siempre que quieras Jade o si te sientes sola es más porque no te quedas conmigo esta noche, no quise decir que durmieras conmigo te… Tenemos un cuarto de invitados si no te sientes cómoda…- Pude notar que se había puesto nerviosa y empezaba a decir cuanta incoherencia se le pasaba por la cabeza y eso lo encontraba realmente adorable.

-Está bien Vega me quedo y no, no me molestaría dormir contigo y gracias- le decía atrayéndola a mí y regalándole un beso que hasta ahora no sabía que necesitaba.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y la ayude a hacer el desayuno para ella su odiosa hermana y yo puesto que sus padres cada quien habían salido a sus respectivos trabajos dejándonos a las tres solas en la casa, me costaba acostumbrarme a su hospitalidad ayer en la noche Tori había hablado con sus padres dándoles a entender que ambas estábamos en una relación, yo de verdad no estaba preparada para esto quiero decir su padre es un policía con un arma de fuego quien no temería a eso, pero ellos lo tomaron lo más tranquilo del mundo como si fuera de lo más natural que ella y yo fuéramos pareja ni siquiera pusieron peros cuando ella les dijo que ambas dormiríamos en su cuarto, debo admitir que esperaba gritos regaños y todo un drama montado pero solo se limitaron a decir que ya ambas éramos adultas y que ambas sabíamos lo que hacíamos y que ellos respetaban nuestra decisión.

-No puedo creer que tus padres me aceptaran, así como así- le decía a Tori quien se encontraba al igual que yo sentada en el sofá rojo ambas observando un programa de televisión que ni sabía de qué iba solo lo habíamos puesto mientras se hacia la hora de visitar a Beck.

-Bueno ellos han sabido desde siempre sobre mis gustos y nunca han sido estrictos ni con Trina ni conmigo sobre nuestras decisiones siempre y cuando nos hagamos responsables de las mismas-de verdad que admiraba un poco más a la familia de Vega y en secreto le tenía un poco de envidia de la confianza ciega que sus padres le entregaban a diferencia de mí, siendo hija única y habiendo perdido a mama mi padre se había puesto estricto conmigo y pocas veces confiaba en mi de esa manera es más él no estaba muy contento de que estudiara arte en Hollywood arts después de una larga discusión acepto a regañadientes apoyarme económicamente, no sé cuál sea su opinión en base a la relación que tenga con Tori temo que podría causar otra discusión a él no le agradaba Beck decía que no era bueno para mí.

-Ojalá mi padre fuera como los tuyos ni siquiera sé cómo decirle de lo nuestro.

-No te preocupes Jade cuando le digas a tu padre yo estaré allí contigo no te dejare sola.

-Gracias Vega.

-Lo que sea por ti.

En la tarde ambas nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el hospital donde se encontraba Beck esperaba que se encontrara despierto para que nos dijera que fue lo que paso, llegamos y con suerte no nos pusieron peros para pasar me extraño que ninguno de los chicos anduviera por aquí al llegar a su habitación sus padres iban de salida nos dijeron que iban a casa para poder cambiarse y venir al rato, así que Vega y yo aprovechamos para poder hablar con él, al entrar y verlo sentado en esa camilla una felicidad se expandió dentro de mí y corrí a sus brazos.

\- ¿Beck te encuentras bien?

-Auch Jade también me alegro de verte, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte.

-Lo siento es que cuando Cat me llamo me preocupe demasiado no sé qué hubiera echo si algo malo te pasaba-le decía sin poder evitar que lagrimas se formaran en mis ojos.

-Mira ya estoy bien ves no llores tú no eres así-me limpiaba las lágrimas que caían en mis ojos.

-ammm si quieren los dejo solos un rato-Volteé a ver como Vega volteaba la vista casi como si no quisiera ver lo que estaba frente a ella y al verme me di cuenta que aun seguía abrazando a Beck, eso de seguro le hiso sentir mal bravo Jade vas y abrazas de esa manera tan eufórica a tu ex frente a novia.

-No vega esa no es necesario ven-rápidamente deje de abrazar a Beck y me dirigí a abrazarla a ella y a darle un tierno beso frente a Beck, para que ella se diera cuenta que a quien quería era a ella pude notar como su rostro se había sonrojado y miraba nerviosa en la dirección de Beck, pero este solo nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra que por fin estén juntas.

-Así es Beck y ella es solo mía no se te ocurra mirarla.

-Jejej tranquila Jade no quiero ser la victima de tus celos.

-Cómo te sientes Beck-le preguntaba Vega acercándose a su cama.

-Un poco adolorido, pero por el resto bien.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Beck? -le pregunte sentándome en una silla cerca de su cama.

-La verdad no lo recuerdo bien sé que en la noche había salido a beber con unos amigos, pero no recuerdo cuando fui atacado solo recuerdo haber despertado en esta habitación de hospital la verdad todo es muy confuso.

-Puedo ver tu herida Beck-vega le decía muy seria acercándose hasta su cama.

El accedió quitándose el vendaje y la gasa que le habían puesto la herida estaba por debajo de las costillas no era tan grande, como si hubiera sido apuñalado con un cuchillo pequeño o unas tijeras mientras Beck seguía hablando con Vega mi cerebro empezaba a conectar puntos rápidamente saque mis tijeras y las medí con las de su herida sin que se diera cuenta, no estaba totalmente segura pero y sí, eso no era posible o quizá sí, quiero decir el decía que no recordaba nada de lo que le paso anoche de repente aparece con una herida por debajo de la costilla justo en el lugar donde le clave mis tijeras a Shelby acaso es posible que Beck sea el lobo estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta que ambos me estaban mirando preocupados.

\- ¿Jade estas bien? de repente palideciste más de lo que ya eres-Me hablaba Tori colocando su mano en mi frente lo que hizo que terminara de salir de mis pensamientos guardando nuevamente mis tijeras.

-No es nada solo estaba pensando.

\- ¿Estas segura?

-Si no es nada ¿que decían?

-Bueno decía que quizá mi papá podría ayudar a investigar lo que le paso a Beck quizá hubo algún testigo.

-mmm es muy posible quizá algún vecino vio algo-le respondía Beck muy pensativo.

Estuvimos charlando un rato más con Beck y ayudándolo a colocarse nuevamente el vendaje hasta que sus padres regresaron, y nosotras decidimos irnos, pero en todo el camino no pude quitarme de la cabeza la idea del lobo, en las montañas Beck había desaparecido y había aparecido herido en uno de sus brazos el había dicho que chocó contra un mueble, pero pudo haber mentido.

\- ¿Jade estas bien? desde que salimos del hospital has estado muy callada.

-Si tan solo estaba pensando.

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

-Creerás que estoy loca.

-Porque no me pruebas.

habíamos llegado hasta su casa y yo detuve el auto frente a su casa y suspirando me dispuse a hablar.

-Tengo la sospecha de que Beck es un hombre lobo.

-Que-me decía sorprendida.

-Dije hombre lobo.

-Si escuche eso, pero porque crees eso.

-Recuerdas la vez que estaba en las montañas-pude ver como asentía con la cabeza.

-Ese día fui atacada por un hombre lobo y antes de que digas que lo soñé, no lo hice porque me volvió a atacar el día que me fui corriendo del estacionamiento.

-Que, espera fuiste atacada y no me dijiste nada.

\- ¿Acaso me habrías creído?

-Eso es un buen punto, pero igual debiste decirme algo.

-Si mamá el punto es que fue tu amigo Thomas.

-Espera me estás diciendo que Thomas es un hombre lobo.

-Si se transformó frente a mí.

\- ¿y cómo escapaste?

-Otro lobo me salvo uno que hablaba y estoy segura que es Beck no tengo pruebas aun, pero sé que es el.

-Como estas tan segura

-Ese día en las montañas el había desaparecido luego apareció y tenía una herida en el brazo lugar donde se pudo lastimar al pelear contra el otro lobo, y ahora aparece herido donde ataque al lobo esa noche.

-Atacaste a un lobo-podía ver su rostro lleno de incredulidad.

-No me crees no es así.

-No dije que no te creyera en verdad es difícil de creer, pero si esto es importante para ti yo te creo Jade, al fin y al cabo, en este mundo existen muchas cosas extrañas y si tú dices que Thomas y Beck son hombres lobos te creeré, pero como piensas probar que Beck es uno más aún porque quieres hacerlo quiero decir si él quisiera que lo supieras te lo habría dicho no es así.

-Quizá teme que lo alejare si me entero de lo que es.

\- ¿y es así?

-No claro que no lobo o no Beck sigue siendo Beck y eso no cambiara mi manera de pensar sobre él.

-Es muy lindo lo que dices Jade.

En eso pude notar como Vega se le habían escapado unas lágrimas lo cual me preocupo.

-Hey porque lloras.

-Es solo que me conmovió lo que dijiste.

-Eres una cursi Vega-le decía mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que llorara en mi camisa.

ahora solo debía encontrar la manera de hacer que Beck me revele su verdadera identidad aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a lograr.

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

Me disculpo profundamente con todos aquellos que siguieron mi historia el haber tardado tanto en publicar realmente no había tenido cabeza para sentarme a escribir en estos días al menos les dare la promesa de terminar la historia espero disfruten el capitulo aquello que se encuentra en parentesis son los pensamientos de Jade

* * *

 _El frio se sentía realmente genial sobre mi piel, pude registrar que me encontraba echada dentro de una cueva y por la poca luz que entraba por la entrada de la misma valga la redundancia pude deducir que el amanecer se acercaba, al voltear hacia mis dos lados pude distinguir a por lo menos una docena de lobos todos dormidos, por un instante me asuste hasta que me di cuenta que este era otro de esos sueños en donde yo era un lobo tenía tiempo sin tenerlos, intente volver a dormir pero después de unos minutos desistí del acto debido a que el sueño por más que quisiera no venía a mi decidiendo que ya no podía hacer nada mas decidí levantarme y estirarme inclinando mi cabeza hacia el suelo y levantando mi cola._

 _una vez me estire me voltee para asegurarme que nadie estuviera despierto y decidida me dirigí hacia la salida de la cueva tal vez caminar un rato me ayude a matar el tiempo mientras espero a que la manada despierte, el clima fuera de la cueva era más fuerte pero como siempre apenas lo sentía con mi capa de pelo que me rodeaba, de repente sentí algo de sed así que me dirigí de nuevo hacia aquel río donde llegue a ver a aquella curiosa humana, el día apenas comenzaba el sol aun no salía por completo pero el cielo se veía ya con tintes morados señales inequívocas del amanecer, a pesar de ser un lobo me encanta poder admirar el cielo es algo que viene arraigado a mí, por fin llego al río todo esta tan en calma levantando mis orejas pude notar el sonido de las aves que también se levantaron temprano._

 _Al llegar al río me dispongo a beber el agua se encuentra realmente fría y es agradable para mi paladar haciéndome cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación y dejarme inundar por los recuerdos que imagino son del lobo del día anterior._

 _flashback_

 _La manada había decidido ir de casería puesto que el alimento empezaba a escasear yo me encontraba totalmente emocionada puesto que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se me permitió ir a cazar, habíamos caminado un buen trecho de camino siempre alertas hasta que divisamos a lo lejos un grupo de ciervos pastoreando y alimentándose sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, fue entonces que mi padre el alfa de la manda nos empezó a dirigir a cada uno de nosotros a su posición dándome a mí de nuevo la posición de dirigir a la presa a la manada pero no de atacante cosa que me molesto._

 _-Padre por favor déjame atacar con ustedes sé que puedo hacerlo._

 _-No aun eres una cachorra y no estas lista._

 _-Pero padre._

 _-Obedece o sino tendrás que regresar con el resto de la manada._

 _Ante esa orden no tuve de otra que obedecer, el antes de irse me dirige unas últimas palabras._

 _-Sé que quieres mostrar tu valía ante tu manada pero siendo impulsiva no lo lograras eres una alfa nuestra próxima líder y no quisiera que te lastimaras por no estar preparada sabes que te quiero ahora toma tu posición._

 _-Si padre lo sé -decía suspirando._

 _fin flashback_

 _Si tan solo mi padre me permitiera demostrar que soy más de lo que él piensa, que ya no soy una cachorra de repente el aire cambia trayendo un leve olor familiar al girar la cabeza hacia un lado pude darme cuenta que a unos cuantos metros de mí se encontraba un oso tratando de cazar algún pez dentro del río, el instinto me decía que debía alejarme que era peligroso pero si de alguna manera lograba derribarlo y llevarlo ante la manada seguramente mi padre reconocería mi valía y me dejaría atacar en las cacerías (eso no suena como una buena idea esta loba es tonta o que su padre me confirmo que es chica son mis pensamientos con respecto a la situación)_

 _Acercándome lo más sigiloso posible me lance sobre su espalda clavando mis dientes en su cuello, el oso empezó a aullar de dolor soltando el pez que había atrapado y zarandeándose violentamente yo como pude me mantuve sujetando su cuello con mis fauces y por unos minutos me pareció la mejor de las ideas, pero el oso hiso algo que no me esperaba y se puso de pie en sus patas traseras y con una enorme sacudida me mando a volar hacia el río, furioso corrió hacia mi lanzando ataque tras ataque con sus enormes zarpas, no podía defenderme trate de huir pero era inútil no debí desafiarlo estando sola mi propio orgullo me había cegado y probablemente moriría, (a pesar de tan solo ser un sueño podía sentir toda la desesperación del lobo en su mente era cierto no debió hacerlo si sobrevive habrá aprendido la lección espero)_

 _Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando estaba sangrando por todas partes y ya no tenía la fuerza para estar en pie, me encontraba acostada de lado observando como la bestia corría furiosa hacia mi cuando de repente de la nada escuche un fuerte sonido que nunca había escuchado (aunque para mi sonó como un disparo no estoy muy segura) al cual no pude detectar pero fue suficiente para distraer la atención del oso, yo no podía ver en la dirección en la que miraba el oso puesto que se encontraba a mis espaldas pero entonces otro vez volvió a retumbar el sonido, pude ver el miedo reflejado en la mirada del oso y como este salía corriendo lejos de lo que fuera que había corrido intente mantener mi mirada enfocada pero todo lo que pude ver fue una sombra acercarse a mi antes de que la oscuridad me engullera._

 _Al despertar dolor fue lo primero que detecte lo segundo que me encontraba echada sobre alguna superficie blanda lentamente abrí mis ojos para detectar que me encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi habían paredes a todos lados que veía y esto me asusto mucho haciendo que me levantara de golpe._

 _-Hey shh quédate quieta te vas a lastimar más._

 _Al sonido de aquella voz levante la cabeza para encontrarme cara a cara con la chica de aquella vez su olor era el mismo instintivamente empecé a gruñir haciendo que ella riera._

 _-Tranquila no voy hacerte daño ten te traje comida has estado inconsciente casi un día entero._

 _Frente a mi había puesto un plato con algunos trozos de carne que hicieron que mi estómago gruñera y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a comerlos, ya después de comer me di cuenta de la situación recordando lo que había pasado había atacado a un oso y casi muero._

 _-Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste atacar a un oso así si no lo hubiera ahuyentado disparando no me hubiera imaginado lo que te hubiera pasado-me decía ella señalando hacia un lado algo que no reconocí (no soy experta en armas pero creo que es un rifle)_

 _-No te preocupes aquí estarás a salvo puedes confiar en mí._

 _Note que había mantenido la distancia de mi pero ella me había salvado la vida y se lo debía así que me acerque pude ver como se tensaba pero no se alejaba la olfatee y deje que acariciara la cabeza primero lo hiso con desconfianza pero luego con más confianza._

 _-Eres muy linda._

Nunca antes me había sentado a pensar en cómo el tiempo cambia la percepción y la opinión de las personas y en todas aquellas cosas desconocidas, si hace un año alguien me hubiera dicho que los hombres lobos eran reales me hubiera burlado en la cara de esa persona estaba decidida a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Beck pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer quiero decir no es como si todos los días supieras que uno de tus mejores amigos se puede transformar en una súper bestia peluda que habla, quizá debería volver a consultar en internet.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que al principio no note las leves caricias que me eran dadas en mi cabeza pero después de un rato me deje llevar por ellas, ya habían pasado 3 días desde el ataque de Beck y me encontraba en casa estos días realmente han sido un sueño para mí, cuando era pareja de Beck el no solía visitarme mucho en casa y cuando raras veces lo hacía era cuando mi padre no estaba el jamás le cayó bien a papa nunca entendí bien porque, agregando a eso el hecho que muchas veces me encontraba enojada y el prefería mantener las distancias conmigo, admito que tuve mucho miedo la primera vez que traje a Vega a casa y en ese momento mi padre se encontraba en casa yo temía que me viera con ella aun cuando para el ella solo era una amiga, el solo levanto la vista al vernos y siguió con lo suyo luego de eso me anuncio que estaría unos días fuera de la ciudad y desde entonces Tori les dijo a sus padres que quería quedarse todos esos días conmigo a los que ellos accedieron.

-¿Te desperté?-me pregunto al ver que me había dado la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

-No solo estaba pensando.

-Puedo saber en qué.

Por un momento me quede en silencio mientras cerraba mis ojos para poder mantener en orden mis pensamientos para poder transmitirlos ella espero pacientemente sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos con sus manos.

-En varias cosas pero más que todo en lo de Beck y en lo nuestro.

-¿Que te preocupa exactamente? no te preocupes Jade prometo escucharte, simplemente vayamos por partes dime ¿aun estas preocupada por el hecho de que Beck sea un hombre lobo?

-En parte si solo me preguntaba porque mantenerlo oculto porque no confía en mí.

-Mmm quizá no es cosa de confianza Jade.

-Si no es eso entonces que.

-Quizá solo lo hace para mantenerte protegida.

-¿De qué de Thomas?

-De muchas cosas incluyéndolo el mismo.

-Que quieres decir-preguntaba con mucha curiosidad puesto que me hablaba con una seriedad que jamás había visto en ella.

-Si el de verdad es un hombre lobo y no estoy diciendo que no lo sea-admitió rápidamente al ver como mi expresión cambiaba-lo que quiero decir es que no es humano Jade y nunca lo será quizá se vea como uno pero en el fondo sigue siendo un animal salvaje-pude ver como decía estas palabras con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Quizá tengas razón en eso pero humano o no es mi amigo y no quiero que pase por esto solo.

-Eres una gran persona Jade lo sabias-me lo decía dándome un tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz.

-Tú me haces ser blanda.

-Mentira tú ya eras así pero bueno cambiando de tema que te preocupa sobre nosotras.

-Es mi padre yo no sé si sea buena idea decirle de lo nuestro.

-¿Por qué? ¿a que le tienes miedo?

-Papá nunca se llevó bien con Beck temo que no le agrades o que te diera algún comentario de mal gusto yo no quiero que tú te sientas mal por ello.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Jade pero no es necesario en serio, mira a mí no me importa si tu padre no me acepta o incluso si me insulta.

-Pero… no me permitió seguir hablando puesto que coloco un dedo sobre mis labios callándome con el acto.

-Te amo Jade y nada podrá cambiar eso así como tampoco dejare que lo enfrentes sola pero sabes confió en que todo saldrá bien y confía en mí cuando te digo que nunca te dejare.

Sus palabras me hacían sentir querida y amada como hacía tiempo que no lo sentía de la emoción la abrase y la llene de besos por todo su rostro como había podido estar ciega por tanto tiempo para no ver a la hermosa persona que ahora se encuentra entre mis brazos.

La tarde la pasamos haciéndonos cariño nos encontrábamos acurrucadas en mi cama viendo algunos videos graciosos cuando escucho el sonido característico del auto de papá.

-Creo que mi padre ha vuelto.

-Entonces lo mejor será que bajemos para saludarlo cierto.

Ella hiso el ademan de levantarse de la cama pero yo la tome por el brazo y la traje de vuelta conmigo dándole un delicioso beso que la tomó por sorpresa pero el cual regreso con mucho gusto.

-Y eso porque fue no es que me queje-me decía abriendo los ojos y con la respiración agitada.

-Solo quería darme ánimos creo que lo mejor será decirle a mi padre sobre lo nuestro.

-¿Estas segura?-me preguntaba con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Si estoy completamente segura.

Ambas bajamos hacia el vestíbulo de la casa donde mi padre se encontraba entrando en ese mismo momento tomando una fuerte respiración decidí ir a su encuentro.

-Bienvenido papá.

-Ah hola Jade y Victoria me alegra ver que no estabas sola.

-Si oye yo quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante-podía sentir como mis manos empezaban a temblar y de repente sentí como unas manos cálidas tomaban las mías y las apretaban ligeramente yo ni cuenta me había dado de la presencia de Tori a mi lado mi vista se encontraba clavada en mi padre.

-De acuerdo porque no te sientas mientras yo busco algo para tomar.

-Jade no sería mejor esperar a que tu papa se ponga cómodo acaba de llegar de un largo viaje.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Victoria pero ya me encuentro acostumbrado solo denme un momento y las alcanzo.

Mientras papa se dirigía hacia la cocina Tori y yo nos dirigimos hacia el sofá todavía tomadas de la mano.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien.

-eso espero de verdad.

Al cabo de unos momentos mi papá volvió con un vaso de jugo en su mano y dos latas de refresco en la otra dándonos una a cada una yo tome el mío y lo abrí pero solo tome un pequeño sorbo.

-Bueno tú dirás Jade.

-Bueno esto que te voy a decir no será fácil de mi para decir así que lo diré de una buena vez yo me encuentro en una relación con Tori-instintivamente cerré mi mano alrededor de las manos de Tori de una manera algo fuerte si a ella le dolió no dio ninguna señal de ello yo me encontraba totalmente aterrada ante la perspectiva de la reacción de mi padre, puesto que el ya llevaba varios segundos sin responder sosteniendo su vaso de vidrio en el aire en un claro camino hacia su boca después de un momento sin embargo reanudo su camino y el paso a beber todo su contenido de una sola vez.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que eres gay?

-No exactamente puesto que no me he sentido así por ninguna otra chica.

-¿Estas segura que no es ninguna etapa adolecente?

-No yo la amo completamente.

Pude ver como sopesaba mis palabras antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Tori yo esperaba que la mirara con desprecio o algo así pero pude ver como su mirada se suavizaba enormemente.

-Y tu Victoria ¿amas a mi hija?

-Más de lo que usted se imagina señor West.

-Por favor Victoria llámame Victor ahora somos familia o no, cuida mucho a mi Jade sé que tiene un carácter fuerte pero confió en que estés a la altura.

-Créame que me encuentro totalmente al tanto del carácter de Jade muchas veces me toco ser la victima de él.

Yo no podía creer lo que veía ante mis ojos Tori y mi padre se estaban llevando bien y no solo eso estaban haciendo bromas esto era mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Oigan no hablen como si no estuviera aquí, pero no entiendo ¿tu estas totalmente de acuerdo con esto papa?

-¿Porque preguntas eso hija?

-Bueno tu y yo no es que seamos los más unidos del mundo.

-Lo se hija y eso en parte es mi culpa pero créeme cuando te digo que quiero lo mejor para ti sé que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que estudiaras en esa escuela de arte pero tú me has demostrado que yo me encontraba equivocado, jamás haría algo para lastimarte mi amor yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz y si Victoria te hace feliz entonces yo con gusto le daré la bienvenida a la familia por lo menos ella me cae mucho mejor que ese muchacho Beck.

-Gracias papá- no pude evitar que lagrimas se formaran en mis ojos y arrojarme a sus brazos llorando.

Después de aquello estuvimos los tres hablando animadamente como tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía, nunca pensé que podría estar así con mi padre y todo gracias a la gran persona que tengo a mi lado los tres cocinamos un gran almuerzo y ya llegada la noche decidí llevar a Tori hasta su casa el día había sido perfecto tanto que hasta olvide el asunto con Beck al llegar a la acera de su casa detuve el auto y permanecimos un momento en silencio.

-Te dije que las cosas saldrían bien con tu padre Jade.

-Tienes razón y todo esto es gracias a ti.

-¿A mí? y yo que hice-me decía con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

-Tú me cambiaste me estas volviendo una mejor persona y sé que mi padre también lo noto así que gracias.

-Vaya nunca pensé ver a la gran Jade West dándome a mí las gracias.

-Tonta no te acostumbres.

Ambas soltamos una sonora carcajada en mi auto.

-Sé que dije que no te acostumbraras pero gracias por no haberme dejado sola todos estos días.

-Eso no necesitas agradecerlo siempre estaré para ti.

Ambas nos dimos un lento y amoroso beso de despedida.

-Que descanses Jade no me gustaría despedirme de ti.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Vega te amo mucho no sabes cuánto.

Ya cuando ella se disponía a bajar pude ver que había alguien esperando en la parte de afuera de la casa de Vega por un momento no podía distinguir la figura puesto que estaba oscuro pero después de un momento me di cuenta que era Thomas y por instinto tome la mano de Vega quien ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Que sucede Jade-ella me veía con una sonrisa traviesa hasta que se dio cuenta de mi expresión y me vio con preocupación yo solo me limite a señalar la entrada de su casa y ella pudo ver lo que yo veía.

-¿Thomas? que estará haciendo aquí.

-No lo sé pero no dejare que salgas de este auto sola.

-Jade tranquila él no me hará nada te lo prometo.

-No creas que te dejare sola con un hombre lobo así que si quieres saber lo que quiere iré contigo y mis tijeras.

Ella soltó un ligero suspiro.

-Está bien Jade vamos juntas.

CONTINUARA


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia ya va tomando un poquito de consistencia la historia lenta pero segura ni Victorius ni sus personajes me pertenecen disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Ambas descendimos del auto y nos acercamos a Thomas el cual no se mostró sorprendido al vernos mi mano siempre puesta en mis tijeras de plata en una posición que me aseguraba que el pudiera verlo, el solo se limitó a sonreír de una manera aterradora.

-Hola Victoria.

-Thomas que quieres-le respondía Tori de una manera dura.

-Hola Jade-me decía el ignorando por completo la manera en que Tori le respondió y dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí-yo no pude evitar los escalofríos que recorrieron mi columna al ser el blanco de su mirada.

-Mantente alejado de mi monstruo-trate de hablar de una manera controlada pero era casi imposible me encontraba asustada de él y mi voz salió con un poco de tartamudeo.

El solo se limitó a echarse a reír de una manera realmente escalofriante.

-Pensé que te agradaban los monstruos Jade.

-Basta Thomas ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Tori se había movido ligeramente alargando uno de sus brazos indicándome con el que me mantuviera alejada cosa que aunque no me gustaba accedí, la frialdad de sus palabras me helo casi tanto como la mirada de él y de verdad desee con todas mis fuerzas no estar en su lugar.

-Solo quería despedirme Victoria me iré de viaje por un tiempo ya sabes hay lugares que debo ver, amigos que anhelo reencontrar de seguro los recordaras verdad déjame decirte que ellos a ti si te recuerdan y que por cierto estarán ansiosos de escuchar el maravilloso descubrimiento que hice -al decir aquellas palabras pude notar que se fijaba en mi al mismo tiempo que dibujaba esa aterradora sonrisa en su rostro.

Pude ver como Tori se tensaba antes las palabras dichas por él y apretaba el puño de su mano así como sus dientes fuertemente mientras su vista jamás se alejaba de él, y pude jurar que escuche un gruñido salir de ella, el en cambio parecía más bien divertido ante la reacción de ella cosa que me preocupo y me hiso preguntar cual verdaderamente es la relación de ambos de repente el hiso el intento de acercarse a mí y pude notar como ella de inmediato se interpuso entre los dos y el mostró una sonrisa aún más acentuada en su rostro.

-Disfruta tu tiempo con ella mientras puedas Jade esta es solo la calma antes de la tormenta-En eso estiro su mano casi como si quisiera tocar mi rostro pero de inmediato esta fue capturada por la mano de Tori que por el color de sus nudillos pude ver que estaba ejerciendo algo de fuerza.

-Déjala fuera de esto Thomas.

-Oh no mi querida Victoria ella ya es parte de esto no olvides que fuiste tú quien lo comenzó así que yo que tu disfrutaría de ella mientras dure.

-vete-la forma en que su voz sonó al decir aquellas palabras me tenía aterrada era como si estuviera conteniendo una gran ira dentro de ella jamás en toda mi vida pensé en verla así.

-No siempre podrás hacer las cosas a tu manera Victoria recuérdalo hasta que nos volvamos a ver-decía el soltando el fuerte agarre que tenía Tori sobre él.

El simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, yo estuve un rato sin decir palabra alguna pensando lo que acaba de pasar horita al voltear a ver a Tori pude ver que aún se encontraba mirando en la dirección en la que él se había ido, y su respiración era errática, quería preguntarle si estaba bien puesto que me tenía preocupada pero por primera vez en mi vida sentía algo de miedo de incluso hablar pero sabía que era una tontería sentir miedo de Tori ¿ella jamás me lastimaría verdad?

-¿Vega estas bien?-pregunte tentativamente todavía sin atreverme a tocarla.

Unos segundos fue lo que le tomo reaccionar pero para mí fue como una eternidad pude ver como cerraba los ojos y trataba de tranquilizar su ira interior, sus manos que se encontraban en puños apretados empezaron a relajarse ella lentamente se volteo hacia donde estaba y trato de ofrecerme una sonrisa al abrir los ojos imagino que para tranquilizarme, intento levantar su mano para acariciar mi cara pero por instinto di un pequeño paso hacia atrás cosa que hice sin siquiera pensarlo y pude ver como su cara paso del shock inicial a mi reacción a la tristeza al tiempo que bajaba su mano y su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Lo lamento creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa Jade, buenas noches, que llegues bien-decía ella con un enorme sentimiento de tristeza dentro de ella que me partió el alma a la vez que se volteaba en dirección a su casa no, no puedo dejar que se valla pensando que le tengo miedo así que guardando mis tijeras me obligue a ir hacia ella y abrazarla por la espalda al hacerlo pude ver como se tensaba y después se relajaba en el abrazo.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta-le decía aferrada a su espalda casi de manera desesperada.

-Yo… pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque allí en medio de la entrada de su casa se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas llorando yo lo único que pude atinar hacer fue seguirla hasta el suelo sin soltarla y darle la vuelta para que llorara en mi hombro mientras acariciaba su cabeza así estuvimos un rato hasta que sentí que ella se relajaba en mis brazos.

-¿Estas bien?-volvía a repetir la pregunta ella me tenía muy preocupada.

-Si ahora si lo estoy-me decía separándose de mí y secándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su cara ambas nos sentamos en el porche de la entrada de su casa yo tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza pero no tenía ni idea de cómo formularlas.

-Vega ¿que fue todo eso?-le preguntaba mirando su expresión dado todo lo que paso me pareció la pregunta más ideal para la situación.

-No fue nada Jade.

Al oír aquellas palabras me empecé a enojar como diablos todo eso podría no ser nada, quería gritarle eso pero me di cuenta que enojándome con ella no conseguiría que me dijera nada así que decidí tomar su mano entre las mías y espere a que su mirada ahora rojiza por las lágrimas derramadas se posaran en mi vista.

-Tori ¿confías en mí?

-Claro que si Jade confió totalmente en ti.

Mientras sujetaba su mano con la otra la dirigí hacia su rostro mientras lentamente frotaba sus mejillas las cuales a pesar de las lágrimas eran suaves pude ver como ella se dejaba llevar por mi suave caricia.

-Entonces porque no me dices.

Pude ver como ella cerraba los ojos y soltaba un fuerte respiro para luego abrirlos y mirarme con mucha tristeza en su mirada.

-No hay nada que me gustaría más que decirte todo Jade pero no puedo lo único que puedo decirte es que no pienso arrastrarte conmigo mientras menos sepas más fácil será para nosotros poder protegerte a ti y a los chicos.

-¿Nosotros?-tenía en mi mente miles de preguntas pero esa fue la única que me llego a la cabeza.

-Mi familia-me respondía ella de manera calmada pero todavía con esa aura de tristeza en ella.

Esas palabras me tenían inquieta es que acaso estaba metida en algún tipo de problema con la ley, y entonces recordé que su padre es policía será posible que estuvieran metido en algún tipo de problema de vez en cuando veo esos programas policiacos en donde familias enteras deben huir y formar una nueva vida bajo protección al testigo o algo así para poder sobrevivir ¿será eso?

-Vega tu familia y tu están metidos en algún tipo de problema ilegal con Thomas y esos amigos que menciono, si es así mi padre tiene contactos él podría tratar de ayudar a tu fa….

Ella no me permitió seguir hablando colocando un dedo en mi boca.

-Como te dije temo que no puedo decirte nada podría ponerte en peligro, pero si te sirve de alivio no, no estamos metidos en ningún problema ilegal te lo prometo, por cierto discúlpame si te asuste antes.

-Bueno no pasa nada solo me sorprendiste jamás pensé ver a la dulce Tori de esa manera por algo dicen que las personas tranquilas son las más peligrosas-le decía un poco aliviada por lo que había dicho si no era eso entonces.

-jejeje si yo también he escuchado eso-ella apoyo su cabeza en la mía de modo que su frente se pegaba a la mía-aun así lo lamento quiero que sepas Jade que por muy enojada que este yo jamás te lastimare es una promesa que te hago ahora y que no pienso romper.

-Bueno creo que te verías con mis tijeras si se te ocurriera siquiera intentar lastimarme.

-jeje si tienes toda la razón quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase Jade nunca olvides que te amo.

-Vega no lo digas de esa forma lo haces sentir como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí solo por favor prométeme algo.

-Lo que sea por ti.

-Por favor promete que pase lo que pase estarás bien y podrás seguir compartiendo muchos momentos conmigo porque por muy cursi que suene eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado y odiaría saber que algo malo te pase-le decía sin poder evitar que una lagrima brotara de mis ojos.

-Lo prometo Jade me encanta cuando eres así.

Yo iba a reclamarle por lo que me había dicho pero me dio uno de los besos más dulces y deliciosos que nos habíamos dado desde que estábamos juntas al terminar el maravilloso beso me sentía casi volar estábamos en nuestro propio mundo cuando de repente la puerta detrás de nosotras se abrió revelando a una curiosa Trina.

-¿Chicas? me pareció haber oído la voz de un chico que se me parecía a la de Thomas-pude ver que le lanzaba a Tori una mirada preocupada.

-Si él estuvo aquí pero eso fue hace un rato ¿estabas espiándonos?-le preguntaba Tori mirándola de manera divertida

-No claro que no cómo se te ocurre solo les estaba dando tiempo, como sea mama quiere saber si Jade se quedara a la cena.

-No lo lamento debo volver a casa ya es tarde.

Antes de levantarme le di a Tori un beso tierno quien lo hubiera pensado esta chica me ablando pude ver como Trina había volteado la mirada para darnos algo de privacidad lo cual lo agradecí mas no quiere decir que se lo vaya a decir.

-Por favor ten cuidado en el camino y avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.

-No te preocupes llegare bien.

Camine rumbo hacia mi auto y me metí dentro de el arranque el motor del mismo y antes de acelerar lance una última mirada hacia la casa de Vega ella aún se encontraba en el porche como esperando que arrancara para entrar lanzándole una sonrisa arranque rumbo hacia mi casa al llegar salude a mi padre quien había preparado una deliciosa cena la cual compartimos con algo de silencio puesto que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Me entere lo de tu amigo Beck lamento mucho lo que le paso-hablo mi padre pude notar en un intento de aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso que no había notado había entre los dos.

Yo no había esperado que él estuviera enterado de esto y mucho menos que estuviera preocupado.

-No sabía que estabas enterado pensé que no te agradaba.

-Que no me agrade no significa que le desee el mal Jade uno de mis amigos es médico donde está internado y te reconoció cuando estaban allá.

-ya veo gracias por tu preocupación.

Yo trate de seguir comiendo pero la conversación con Tori me tenía sumamente preocupada temía por su seguridad más que de la mía y creo que mi padre noto que algo me pasaba porque trato de consolarme.

-¿Sucede algo Jade?

-No nada porque lo preguntas.

-Llevas rato escarbando en tu comida a pesar de que es tu favorita.

-Lo siento es que no tengo casi hambre-Mi mirada estaba perdida en mi plato sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿sucedió algo con Victoria?, ¿Pelearon?-el claramente al ver mi estado de ánimo supuso lo que para él era lo más obvio.

-Ojala fuera así de sencillo si por lo menos fuera una pelea sabría cómo tratar de remediarlo.

Pude sentir como el cariñosamente tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y me hiso mirarlo a los ojos al hacerlo pude sentir todo el afecto que el sentía para mí en su mirada.

-Hija puedes confiar en mí, mira sé que quizá no he sido el padre más atento del año pero déjame arreglarlo quedarse los problemas por dentro no te hará bien.

Sus palabras me habían llegado al corazón y pude sentir un enorme nudo de emociones en la garganta nunca había pensado que mi padre podría ser el padre que siempre había querido que fuera y nunca reconocí y por primera vez en mi vida quise confiar en el como nunca lo había hecho.

-Papá que puedo hacer si la persona que amo está en problemas y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla porque no quiere involucrarme.

Pude ver como el arrugaba el ceño a medida que mis palabras pasaban por su mente yo esperaba una respuesta y el tiempo que tardó en responder me tenía sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Victoria está en problemas?

-Algo así-le decía mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro-la verdad no estoy muy segura lo único que sé es que al parecer ella y su familia están metida en un problema de algún tipo pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que no quería arrastrarme con ella y que si no me decía nada era para protegerme.

-Lo que dices suena serio cariño, Jade estas segura que Tori y su familia no estarán metidos en algún problema con drogas o algo así-pude ver la preocupación obvia en su rostro pero me indignaba que pensara eso de ella.

-No papá por dios ella misma me aseguro que no estaban metidos en ningún tipo de problema ilegal y yo le creo Tori no es ese tipo de persona.

-Está bien Jade te creo no necesitas ponerte a la defensiva solo estaba lanzando una posible hipótesis.

-Pues no lo hagas confió en Tori plenamente y sé que ella jamás me mentiría.

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado a la persona que te haga sentir así mi amor, pero si tanto confías en Tori no crees que deberías dejar que ella te cuente lo que sucede a su debido tiempo entiendo que estés preocupada por ella pero estoy seguro que si ella necesita ayuda acudirá a ti.

Sus palabras me consolaron momentáneamente más aun así no podía quitarme del todo la preocupación dentro de mí.

-Gracias papá.

-De nada Jade de todos modos si algo llegase a pasar y vez que no puedes con la situación sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

-Ahora lo sé y de nuevo gracias.

El resto de la cena la pasamos hablando de unas cuantas cosas, más que todo de mi progreso en Hollywood arts me alegre mucho que él estuviera tan interesado en mi carrera cosa que no había hecho antes, estuvimos hablando hasta que el sintió que era hora de dormir ambos decidimos limpiar la cocina y luego se dirigió rumbo hacia su cuarto no sin antes desearme una buena noche.

Me dirigí rumbo hacia el baño donde me duche por un rato dejando que el agua fría lavara mis pensamientos por un rato, me coloque mi pijama y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto con la intención de acostarme a dormir pero estuve un rato dando vueltas me costaba dormir me levante y prendí la computadora quizá navegaría un rato en la internet hasta que me diera el suficiente sueño, pronto me encontré viajando por la web buscando en diferentes paginas cosas que me pudieran ayudar a como descubrir a un hombre lobo pero por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar nada todo me parecía tan irreal estuve una hora entera navegando hasta que me canse, supongo que tendré que confrontarlo directamente creo que ese es el mejor plan además de el único que tengo aunque dudo mucho que quiera decirme la verdad.

El sueño aun no me llegaba pero decidí pararme de la computadora a la vez que la apagaba para estirar mis piernas y me dirigí hacia la ventana para agarrar un poco de aire fresco la levante y me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana y dirigí mi mirada hacia la inmensa oscuridad que se encontraba frente a mí, de repente escuche un leve sonido que provenía de la parte baja de la ventana al bajar la vista me sorprendí de encontrar a una criatura peluda de pie observándome atentamente, por un segundo el corazón me dio un vuelco de miedo pensando que quizá era Thomas pero entonces note que su pelaje no era negro cuando la luz de una farola se encendió cerca de ella era Shelby y por alguna razón creo que quiere verme rápidamente me baje de la ventana cerrándola y bajando lo más silencioso posible.

Sé que es lo más loco que he hecho ir detrás de una bestia que literalmente podría destrozarme pero tenía muchas preguntas y si estaba aquí iba a aprovechar para que me respondiera salí por la puerta de atrás totalmente nerviosa puesto que no veía casi nada en esa oscuridad.

-Jade-pude escuchar su voz rasposa venir de uno de los lados y pude ver como salía de la oscuridad.

-¿Shelby eres tú?

-Si soy yo.

-Solo quería verte y asegurarme que estabas bien-respondía sin acercarse mucho a mi imagino que queriendo mantener la distancia yo lentamente me acerque con la esperanza que no corriera de mí, alegremente no lo hiso y bajo su cabeza para que la acariciara lo cual hice su pelaje era muy suave al tacto.

-¿Eres tu Beck?

-Temo que no puedo responderte eso Jade y lo mejor es que desistas hay cosas que es mejor no saber-que le pasaba a todo el mundo que no quería decirme nada su actitud me recordaba mucho a la de Tori.

-Tengo derecho a saber la verdad.

-Lo sé pero es lo mejor yo solo vine aquí para advertirte.

-¿Advertirme de qué?

-Temo que los errores cometidos en el pasado repercutirán en el futuro.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres de que pasado y que futuro hablas.

-Temo que pronto lo sabrás ahora me doy cuenta que es inútil tratar de detener al destino, pero eso no evitara que siga intentando-pude ver que más que hablarme a mí se hablaba a si misma con una innegable tristeza, no entendía absolutamente nada porque no podía ser más clara y ser tan criptica.

-Podrías por favor explicarme.

-Lo lamento como dije pronto lo sabrás y te tocara a ti juzgar si lo que se hiso fue lo correcto o no, no lo olvides.

Dicho aquello se alejó en la noche yo me quede totalmente estupefacta, no entendía que rayos pasaba pero a pesar de las miles de preguntas que se iban agolpando en mi cabeza no pude evitar pensar en ese tono de pena en su habla como si estuviera resignada a la vida, y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla que no sabía que se había formado y una única pregunta flotaba en mi cabeza Shelby quien eres.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos sus review me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí un poquito tarde subiendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia el proximo capitulo casi lo tengo terminado asi que no creo tardar mucho con el lamento la demora y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

* * *

Me desperté completamente agitada la visita de Shelby anoche me había dejado totalmente intrigada ¿que me habría querido decir con todo aquello?, también estaba el asunto de Vega aun cuando ella me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme de nada era eso precisamente lo que más me preocupaba, pero aunque me dolía yo no podía hacer nada más que confiar en ella tanto como podía.

El dia de hoy no iba a ver clases algun dia festivo que se celebraba en hollywoods arts y en verdad lo agradecí con todo lo que había pasado en todos estos días no me habría dejado concentrarme absolutamente en nada, pero tampoco quería quedarme todo el dia en casa intente llamar a Tori para ver si quería hacer algo conmigo pero por mas que llamaba el teléfono seguía indicando "el número que usted marco no se encuentre disponible por favor intente mas tarde" viendo que era inútil seguir intentando decidí ir a visitar a Beck.

Tome mi desayuno y tome rumbo hacia el hospital al llegar pude comprobar con mucho agrado que se encontraba mucho mejor rápidamente tomé asiento junto a su cama para poder charlar mucho mejor.

-Hola Beck.

-¿Jade? hola no esperaba tu visita es agradable-Mencionaba el con una sonrisa en su rostro apenas me vio.

-Me alegra haberte alegrado el dia como sigues.

-Bueno aun me duele un poco pero no tanto como ayer.

-¿Beck tú de verdad no recuerdas lo que te sucedió?

-Como te dije casi no lo recuerdo Jade por mas que intento lo único que recuerdo es un intenso dolor.

-¿Beck tu confias en mi?

-Por supuesto que sí porque tendría que mentirte -podía ver en su mirada confusión por la repentina pregunta pero sobre todo sinceridad y yo quería creerle.

-Simplemente cosas extrañas me han estado pasando disculpa si no e sido muy confiada.

-¿Cosas extrañas dices? eso sí es raro oírlo viniendo de alguien que llenó su casillero de tijeras y que lleva un par encima siempre, aunque hablando de cosas extrañas algo si me paso anoche creo.

-¿Como que creo acaso no estas seguro?

-No totalmente, la verdad es todo muy confuso no sabría decir si fue un sueño o si fue real aunque lo más probable solo sea un sueño nada mas olvidalo.

-¿Que clase de sueños tuviste?

-Bueno soñe que me despertaba en esta misma habitación y a los pies de la cama había esta especie de criatura enorme y peluda, no podría decirte con exactitud que era puesto que la habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras yo no podía moverme no sabía si por el miedo o por otra cosa, solo se que nada más podía ver esos ojos dorados que me veían profundamente de repente alargó una de sus manos o más bien garras hacia la herida que tenía en el torso y me quito las vendas con mucho cuidado y despues empezo a lamer la herida, despues de eso volvió a clavar sus dorados ojos en mí es lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar y revisar mi herida y notar que ya no sentía tanto dolor como ayer es el sueño mas raro que e tenido en la vida.

-¿Beck puedo ver tu herida un momento?

-¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?

-Quiero comprobar lo que dijiste.

-Jade ya te dije que solo fue un sueño no es real.

-Solo callate y muéstrame la herida.

-Está bien-decía soltando un suspiro menos mal que accedió por las buenas él siempre ha sabido que nunca podrá ganarme una.

Quite el vendaje del torso de Beck con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que Shelby tenía algo que ver en todo este asunto pero tenía que asegurarme, al quitarlo por completo pude contemplar casi con asombro como la herida se encontraba ya casi completamente cicatrizada Beck al verlo también se quedó estupefacto viendola.

-Pero qué diablos viste eso Jade mi herida no estaba ayer así ni siquiera cuando la revise esta mañana como es posible que se haya curado tan rápido.

La reacción de Beck al ver su herida me sorprendió me esperaba algun tipo de reaccion natural para negar el hecho de que hubiera sido curado por otro de su especie, pero su reacción fue tan natural como si de verdad no se hubiera esperado algo así, es verdad que ambos vamos a una escuela donde te enseñan actuación pero ni siquiera el mejor de los actores puede recrear una reacción tan real a algo que no esperaba, además el y yo estuvimos dos años saliendo se podría decir que conozco todas sus facetas y podría decir con total seguridad que no estaba actuando ni mintiendo.

-Beck se que esto que te voy a decir suena muy loco pero creo que tu sueño no fue exactamente un sueño.

-¿Qué quieres decir Jade? no entiendo-podía ver como la confusión adornaba sus facciones.

-Trato de decirte que ayer fuiste visitado por un hombre lobo.

Pude ver como su rostro cambiaba de la sorpresa de haber visto su herida curada a la incredulidad de lo que le había dicho.

-¿Un hombre lobo?

-Si.

-¿Real?

-No uno de peluche por supuesto que uno real.

-Lo siento pero eso es muy poco creíble Jade ¿estas segura que estas bien?

-Por dios Beck tienes la prueba justo allí si no me crees como explicas que tu herida esté curada tan rápido-podía ver como abría y cerraba la boca como buscando una respuesta a la pregunta planteada.

-Pues quizá la ciencia médica avanzó tanto que inventaron algún medicamento que te cure tan rápido.

-Eso es estúpido Beck no crees que si eso fuera verdad no hubiera tanta gente en los hospitales-lo observaba con una mirada incrédula.

-Bueno esta bien pero es que un hombre lobo ¿en serio?

-Mira se que es difícil de creer yo misma tuve mis dudas al principio pero creeme Beck algo grande está pasando y la verdad tengo mucho miedo- le hablaba sinceramente con la esperanza que pudiera creerme.

-Wow Jade hacía bastante tiempo que no te oía hablar tan seriamente, ¿estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?

-Totalmente y se que lo que te voy a preguntar te sonara loco pero necesito que me respondas con toda la sinceridad del mundo Beck ¿eres un hombre lobo?

-Puedo asegurarte Jade que soy completamente humano siempre lo he sido y tengo la intención de quedarme así -me respondía él con total seriedad demostrando que me estaba tomando en serio- puedes tu responderme una pregunta a mi.

-Me parece justo.

-¿Porque me preguntas esto?

A continuación me dedique no se cuanto tiempo la verdad a contar todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquel momento en el que casi muero en las montañas hasta el momento en el que Thomas apareció frente a nosotras para advertirnos, al final pude ver como el se habia quedado callado.

-Wow Jade todo lo que me cuentas en verdad es alucinante.

-Si lo se y la verdad no se que hacer.

-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces creo que no tendrás de otra que confiar en Shelby.

-Si pero como confiar si no se quien es podría ser cualquier persona a mi alrededor y eso me frustra.

-Y que ganarias sabiendo la verdad Jade.

-No lo se pero si alguien que conozco está en peligro por protegerme de quien sabe que algo debo poder hacer.

-yo pienso igual que Shelby deberías dejar ese asunto en sus manos o garras para el caso.

-Tu tambien Beck que acaso no puedes apoyarme en esto.

-Jade si Shelby quisiera que supieras quien es ya se habría presentado ante ti es obvio que lo hace por alguna razón.

-Lo se pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella.

-No lo hagas todo estará bien ya veras.

Asi pase parte de la tarde acompañando a Beck ni cuenta me había dado del tiempo que había pasado hasta que una enfermera entro con el almuerzo de Beck.

-Wow ya es mediodía.

-Así parece.

-Ni cuenta me había dado creo que debería irme ya.

-Porque no te quedas a comer puedo compartir mi almuerzo contigo.

-No quiero quitarte la comida Beck.

-Tranquila sabes que no como mucho.

-Bueno si tu insistes.

Me encontraba comiendo en compañía de Beck cuando oigo como mi teléfono empieza a sonar con la melodía que le había asignado a Vega eso hizo que sonriera inconscientemente mientras me limpiaba la boca y las manos para responder.

-Por la sonrisa que tienes no me hace falta adivinar quien esta llamando.

-Deja de molestarme.

Podía ver como su tonta sonrisa aun se encontraba pegada en su rostro y conteste la llamada.

-Hola Jade como estas-podia escuchar como su voz sonaba diferente a su alegría habitual y eso inmediatamente me preocupo.

-¿Vega estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes Jade estoy bien te llamaba porque temo que estaré fuera de la ciudad por algunos días.

-¿unos días? ¿como que unos días? ¿que paso? ¿estas bien?-eso inmediatamente despertó una alarma en mi cabeza de inmediato miles de situaciones pasaron por mi cabeza y debo decir que cada una era peor que la anterior.

-No te angusties Jade no es nada malo, solo problemas familiares, yo espero poder resolverlos lo más rápido posible y regresar a ti no me gusta estar lejos de ti Jade.

-si eres cursi Vega

-Por favor prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado mientras no estoy-por un momento me pareció super exagerado esa preocupacion que tenia iba a reclamarle que no era mi madre y que no tenía que decirme que hacer pero había cierto tono de súplica en su voz que me obligó a tomarla en serio.

-Si no te preocupes pero dime cuanto tiempo estarás fuera.

-Calculo yo que maximo tres dias .

-Esta bien pero por favor ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré no te preocupes y no te angusties tratare de llamarte seguido para no extrañarte tanto.

-En tus sueños Vega.

-También en ellos te extraño justo como lo hago ahorita te amo Jade disculpa que no te hubiera podido avisar antes surgió de la nada.

-No te preocupes yo entiendo te amo

colgue el telefono totalmente perdida en mi mundo pero es que hablar con Vega me transporta hacia otra dimensión otra en donde solo somos ella y yo hasta que una pequeña risa me trajo de vuelta a la realidad al ver de donde provenía me di cuenta que era de Beck.

-¿De que te ries?

-Es que te ves tan tierna hablando con Tori ustedes dos si que se ven lindas juntas.

-No te burles quieres.

-Y que paso si puedo saberlo claro pareces preocupada.

-Al parecer tuvo algún problema familiar y estará fuera de la ciudad por tres días-no pude evitar soltar un suspiro ante la idea de no poder verla o que se encontrara en peligro y no quisiera preocuparme.

-Oye no te angusties tres días no son nada estarás bien ya veras.

-Eso espero con tantas cosas raras sucediendo no quisiera que algo malo le pasara.

-De verdad debes de amarla mucho para que te preocupes asi por ella y dime que haras.

-Pues ya que Vega no estará en la ciudad y como mañana es fin de semana pues la verdad no tengo idea qué hacer.

Pude ver como Beck se ponía pensativo tratando de ayudarme a encontrar algo que hacer.

-ya se porque no visitas a tu abuelo hace ya bastante tiempo que no lo visitas no es verdad.

-Si es verdad antes solía ir mucho a su casa ahora por la escuela y todo eso no casi no e tenido oportunidad.

-Bueno hay tienes a mi me parece un excelente plan.

-Bueno Beck creo que mejor lo pienso en casa ya es tarde nos vemos.

-Cuidate mucho.

Me acerque para darle un fuerte abrazo y después dirigirme hacia la salida, conduje hasta casa escuchando la música que sonaba en la radio cuando llegué a casa me sorprendí de encontrar a mi padre en casa.

-Hola papá qué raro verte aquí.

-Si es verdad hoy sali temprano del trabajo, tienes hambre hija.

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso si un poco-el almuerzo que comí con Beck hacía ya rato que se había ido.

-¿Estabas con Victoria?-Me preguntaba a la vez que empezaba a cocinar

-Tori

-¿Qué?

-Llamala Tori no le gusta que le digan Victoria.

-De acuerdo Jade ¿estabas con Tori?

-No, me llamó para decirme que tuvo una emergencia familiar y tuvo que salir de la ciudad.

-¿No será relacionado a lo que me contaste?

-La verdad no lo se.

-Bueno hija estoy segura que si algo pasa tu lo sabras las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar.

-Si es verdad.

-Además hablando de familia porque ya que no vas a estar con Tori vas a y visitas a tu abuelo hace mucho que no vas con él de seguro te extraña.

-¿Y tu que vas hacer?

-Por mi no te preocupes Jade encontraré algo que hacer.

-Bueno como que tu y Beck se pusieron de acuerdo ambos me dijeron lo mismo.

-Valla pero odiaría que te separaras de tu abuelo, hay que aprovechar a las personas mientras están vivas amor.

-Tienes razon ire mañana y pasaré el fin de semana con el.

-Me parece una buena idea.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que pacientemente esperan mis actualizaciones pronto tendre liberado el siguiente capitulo son mas que decir les deseo un lindo día.


	14. Chapter 14

Buenos días tardes o noches querido publico como prometí logre terminar el próximo capitulo un poco antes de lo usual lo cual es genial sin mas dejo que disfruten de la lectura los personajes de Victorius no me pertenecen.

* * *

Así después de cenar lo que papá había hecho llame al abuelo para avisarle que me quedaría en su casa todo el fin de semana el por supuesto estaba realmente muy feliz por la noticia, a la mañana siguiente me desperté y me arregle para ir donde el si toda marchaba bien estaría llegando un poco antes del almuerzo mi abuelo vivía algo retirado de la ciudad en una gran casa antigua fácilmente podría salir en cualquier película de terror, estando en su casa me inspire muchas veces para poder escribir algunas de mis mejores guiones y aunque a muchos les cueste creerlo es mi abuelo quien me da las mejores críticas.

-Hola Jade ¿cómo has estado?

\- Abuelo ¿cómo has estado?

-Bueno como me ves hija cada vez un poco más viejo pero eso no quita que siga sintiéndome joven.

-Eso no lo dudo.

-De seguro tienes mucha hambre por el viaje.

-Un poco pero déjame ayudarte a cocinar no vine hasta aquí solo para sentarme y dejar que hagas todo.

-Siempre tan considerada cariño está bien ven y ayúdame.

-Oye abuelo ¿y Renata? que raro que no está contigo.

-Oh le di el día libre porque uno de sus sobrinos enfermo-le pregunte por la enfermera que siempre venía a cuidarlo, a pesar de que según el siempre sería un niño su cuerpo no pensaba así y necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de el todo el tiempo y puesto que él se negó a dejar la casa donde guardaba tantos recuerdos de mi abuela no tuvimos de otra que contratar a alguien, no pudimos discutirle eso.

-Así que estas solo menos mal que vine entonces así podre ayudarte.

-Exageras Jade y dime cómo has estado me tenías algo abandonado.

-Discúlpame abuelo entre la escuela y mi novia no he tenido tiempo-al tiempo me corregí viendo con miedo a mi abuelo él y yo jamás discutimos este tipo de tema y por un segundo pensé que me reprendería o algo por tener una novia pero lo único que encontré fue una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya Jade no conocía tus gustos pero si esa chica te hace feliz me alegra.

-No estas molesto ni nada-pregunte realmente sorprendida.

-¿Porque lo estaría?

-Bueno no es algo muy común.

-Quizá no pero eso es algo a lo que me acostumbre con el tiempo.

Mientras teníamos esta discusión ambos nos habíamos dirigido hacia la cocina donde lo ayude a pelar y cortar unas cuantas verduras.

-Gracias abuelo lo aprecio mucho.

-Y dime cuéntame cómo es esta chica.

\- Es una chica muy alegre y sincera de un gran corazón al principio no me caía bien pensaba que era solo una chica presumida que lo que quería era llamar la atención pero poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi corazón.

-Aww que lindo debe de ser una gran chica si hace que mi Jade sonría de esa manera me gustaría conocerla.

-Quizá la traiga a casa la próxima vez.

-y como se llama.

-Victoria pero le gusta que le digan Tori-En eso note como de repente había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por unos segundos antes de retomarlo.

-¿Estas bien abuelo?

-Si lo siento es solo que hace mucho conocí a una chica con ese mismo nombre solo estaba recordando.

-En serio no sabía que tuviste otros romances además de la abuela eres un pillo abuelo-El solo se limitó a reír.

-Pues te sorprenderá saber que no era detrás de mí quien andaba sino de tu abuela.

-¿Espera que?-de la sorpresa la zanahoria que estaba pelando se me resbalo de las manos con suerte que pude sujetarla a tiempo-me estás hablando en serio ¿a la abuela le gustaban las chicas?

-No exactamente era más bien que esta chica estaba enamorada de tu abuela ya ves siempre tuvo su encanto por eso me enamore de ella, y la chica también se llamaba Victoria la única diferencia es que era una chica algo misteriosa y callada y algo mezquina con las personas que no conocía solo con tu abuela y con el tiempo conmigo se volvió un poco más abierta.

-Esta historia no la conocía que paso cuéntame no te quedes con los detalles.

Pude ver como él se echaba a reír por mi recién descubierto entusiasmo.

-Bueno tu abuela siempre fue una persona alegre y muy positiva podía iluminar cualquier habitación tan solo con su sonrisa y tenía una facilidad para hacer amigos increíble.

-Me hubiera gustado poder haberla conocido mejor.

-La habrías amado como todo el mundo lamento que cuando ya la pudiste conocer no era la misma y además cocinaba delicioso, tú te pareces un poco a ella físicamente.

-Eso me ha dicho papa y entonces esta chica Victoria en que momento de la historia aparece.

-Calma ya voy para allá.

-Tu abuela y yo vivíamos en un pueblito no muy conocido entre las montañas era lindo y acogedor y en los inviernos la nieve cubría todo a su alrededor era realmente hermoso, claro todo eso antes de que demolieran el bosque para construir en sus alrededores.

-Que lastima me hubiera gustado poder verlo.

-Si recuerdo que tu abuela estaba muy enojada ella siempre fue una amante de la naturaleza y por esos bosques vivía todo tipo de animales hasta una manada de lobos teníamos, nos costó un poco irnos de allí, yo conocí a tu abuela desde que éramos niños y siempre le había tenido mucho afecto, recuerdo que cuando regrese de mi viaje tu abuela tenia amistad con esta chica Victoria.

-¿Te habías ido de viaje?

-Si era joven y quería ver mundo así que me fui de viaje por unos meses al final me di cuenta que extrañaba mucho a mi familia y por supuesto a tu abuela, recuerdo que regrese corriendo hasta su casa, quería darle una sorpresa pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo ya que al entrar fui derribada por esta extraña chica que me veía con un odio terrible creo que me hubiera atacado si tu abuela no la hubiera detenido.

-Wuau una chica salvaje de verdad.

-Ni que lo digas era muy extraña tu abuela me había dicho que la había encontrado en el bosque y que quizá se había lastimado la cabeza o algo así porque a duras penas recordaba lo que le paso tiempo después me entere de su nombre, no sé si había sido precisamente porque no tenía recuerdos pero era una persona realmente desconfiada y muy cortante solo con tu abuela parecía llevarse bien jamás la vi tratarla mal.

-Pobre chica imagino que perder la memoria debe ser una cosa realmente horrible.

-Imagino que sí, yo al principio no lo note pero con el tiempo empecé a ver como Victoria se comportaba alrededor de ella y fue cuando me di cuenta que se había enamorado de tu abuela, al principio sentía muchos celos en la forma en la que trataba a Victoria pero luego sentí mucha pena por ella puesto que un día me arme de valor y le confesé mis sentimientos y no fui rechazado me partió el corazón ver a la pobre Victoria con el corazón roto, llegue a sentirme mal pero ella misma se acercó a mí y me pidió que la cuidara mucho.

-¿Y que paso con ella abuelo?

-Bueno ella se volvió la mejor amiga de tu abuela y pude ver con mucho agrado como su comportamiento gracias a la influencia de tu abuela fue cambiando para bien, cuando empezaron las construcciones ella al igual que todos los que vivíamos se fue, sé que se mantenía en contacto con tu abuela más que conmigo obviamente, la última vez que la vi fue cuando tu abuela falleció.

Pude ver como su rostro de repente se había puesto triste era entendible el había amado a mi abuela mucho para consolarlo deje de picar las verduras y le ofrecí un reconfortante abrazo el cual acepto con mucho gusto.

-Discúlpame Jade es que recordarla aun me trae mucho dolor-por alguna razón sentía un fuerte dejavu aunque no sabía porque.

-Tranquilo abuelo todo está bien.

Ambos logramos terminar la comida un delicioso estafado la especialidad de mi abuelo y nos sentamos a la mesa a comer mientras cada uno de nosotros nos poníamos al día con las cosas que le habían pasado al otro, en todo el tiempo que teníamos sin vernos la única cosa de la que no le hable al abuelo fue sobre los hombres lobos si a Beck le costó creerme me imaginaba yo tratando de contarle estas cosas a mi abuelo.

-Jade porque no te vas y te pones algo mas cómodo hija todavía esta aquí la ropa que dejaste la última vez ¿o te hace falta ropa nueva?

-No, no está bien ya me cambio primero déjame ayudarte a lavar esos trastes.

-No te preocupes por eso Jade yo puedo hacerlo mis brazos todavía funcionan además no es mucho tampoco -yo lo miraba totalmente preocupada ok sabía que era exagerado solo eran lavar unos trastes pero igual no quería dejarle todo el trabajo pero la mirada que me lanzo me termino de convencer.

-Bien está bien tu ganas.

Subí hasta la segunda planta y fui directo hacia la habitación que desde que tengo uso de razón ha sido mía en esta casa en la puerta podía ver todavía mi nombre grabado en una placa de metal la cual había sido hecha por mi abuelo un lindo gesto de su parte, al abrirlo me di cuenta que como siempre se encontraba impecable y la ventana se encontraba abierta haciendo que se sintiera realmente fresco.

Me acerque a la cómoda donde coloco mi ropa cuando estoy aquí y con agrado note que se encontraba limpia seguramente es obra de Renata, busque un pantalón deportivo más cómodo que el jean que cargaba así como una camiseta todo esto de color negro podría haberme echado un baño pero acababa de comer y sabía que eso podía ser realmente peligroso así que decidí esperar.

Después de cambiarme con algo más fresco decidí bajar a ver qué estaba haciendo mi abuelo estuve un rato buscando ya que no se encontraba en la cocina lo termine encontrando en el jardín revisando sus plantas y quitando las hojas muertas.

-Ya me cambie abuelo y bien ¿cuál es plan para hoy?-le preguntaba llegando hasta su altura y estirándome un poco en ese momento note que volteo a verme y se quedó algo pensativo.

-¿Abuelo?-pude ver como el salía de una especie de letargo.

-Discúlpame Jade me quede pensando en algo no le tomes importancia.

-Por dios no me asustes así.

-Lo siento por cierto es un lindo collar ese que llevas allí ¿podría verlo?

-¿Este?-le decía a la vez que me lo quitaba y se lo entregaba en las manos, pude ver como él lo inspecciona detenidamente por un rato y luego me lo devolvió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-no tiene nada de especial lo encontré en las montañas cuando estaba con mis amigos.

\- Este dije esta hecho de plata Jade así que cuídalo mucho es raro ver un dije como este en estos días con un diseño tan elaborado.

-Si tú lo dices entonces está bien.

-Antes me preguntaste que haríamos hoy verdad que te parece si me ayudas a ordenar un poco el ático hace ya mucho tiempo que no subo y Renata no me deja hacerlo mucho pero ahora que estas aquí podrías echarme una mano quizá encuentres allá arriba algo interesante que te ayude con alguna de tus historias ¿qué me dices?

-A mí me parece perfecto estoy lista cuando tú digas abuelo-amaba cuando el abuelo se entusiasmaba con mis historias porque sabía que el de verdad las disfrutaba un montón.

Así espere pacientemente a que el terminara de revisar las plantas que tenía en su jardín y nos dirigimos rumbo hacia el ático, al cual se accedía a través de una escalera que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo por el cual se llegaba a mi habitación, al subir el de primero encendió un bombillo el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la entrada y solo bastaba con jalar un cadena para encenderlo, este tipo de cosas solo recordaba haberla visto en antiguas películas, eran estos pequeños detalles los que me agradaban al venir aquí era como si me transportara a una época antigua y eso me fascinaba mucho, el ático era relativamente grande y de verdad había muchas cosas apiladas aquí la gran mayoría cajas de todo tipo y tamaño esto en verdad nos llevaría todo el día o quizá más.

-Wow de verdad hay muchas cosas aquí.

-Si son cosas que con el tiempo fuimos acumulando aquí arriba pero me da mucha pena dejar guardada aquí, muchas de estas cosas pertenecían a tu abuela cuando ella murió las guarde todas aquí arriba porque todo me recordaba a ella y eso me dolía pero ya ha pasado tiempo y pienso que es momento que las cosas que están aquí regresen a su sitio original como siempre debió ser.

Como lo había sospechado habíamos pasado casi todo el día limpiando y sacando objeto tras objeto de las cajas y llevándolo a su sitio en la casa la abuela de verdad era una gran coleccionista de piezas de cerámica y el abuelo tenía una gran memoria para recordar con lujos de detalles el lugar que le correspondía a cada una, era realmente sorprendente estoy segura que si yo lo intentara solo podría recordar unas cuantas cosas nada más.

En una de las tantas cajas que abrí pude ver que habían miles de fotos dentro de ellas todas tenían un leve tono de sepia lo cual me indicaba lo vieja que eran estas fotos, decidí que le preguntaría por ellas al abuelo cuando termináramos no quería distraerme ya cuando nos faltaba poco por terminar.

Ya cuando el atardecer estaba apareciendo en el horizonte ya nos encontrábamos terminando me encontraba recostada en una pared tomando un gran sorbo de un vaso de agua fría que había traído desde la cocina para los dos mientras el abuelo sacaba la última pieza de cerámica de la caja para llevarla hasta su habitación era la figura de un lobo sentado ahoyando a la luna.

Viendo que el había terminado baje tras el con los vasos en una mano y la caja de fotos en la otra estaba muy entusiasmada de escuchar la historia detrás de alguna de esas fotos él se había ido hacia la cocina a prepararnos un chocolate caliente mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá a esperarlo.

-¿Que tienes allí Jade?- me preguntaba mientras me entregaba una taza con delicioso chocolate caliente.

-Oh encontré esta caja llena de fotos en el ático y tenía curiosidad.

-oh valla hace bastante que no veía estas fotos.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora y media viendo viejas fotos y escuchando las historias que el abuelo tenia de cada una y pude ver con gran asombro el parecido que tenía con mi abuela era inmenso ahora veía porque papá y el abuelo decían que me parecía a ella.

-wow de verdad no mentían cuando decían que me parecía a ella.

-Te dije que es así esa foto es de tu abuela cuando tenía más o menos tu edad.

-¿Y esto que es?- le preguntaba tomando un viejo cuaderno que se encontraba en el fondo de la caja al sacarlo pude ver como él se ponía algo triste al verlo.

-Es un cuaderno de dibujo a tu abuela le gustaba mucho dibujar si quieres puedes tenerlo Jade.

-No no puedo esto es tuyo-le decía tratando de devolverle el cuaderno.

-A ella le hubiera encantado que lo tuvieras Jade insisto-me lo decía el revolviéndome el cuaderno.

-Está bien lo atesorare.

En eso el reloj que se encontraba en la sala anuncio que ya eran las 8 de la noche.

-Tan tarde es bueno voy a darme un baño y acostarme a dormir Jade déjame y me llevo al cuarto esta caja de fotos tengo el lugar perfecto para ellas en el armario.

-Sí creo que yo también debería darme un baño que descanses abuelo.

-Tú también no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

-No lo hare no te preocupes.

Subí hasta el baño que se encontraba en la segunda planta y me dispuse a darme un baño no sin antes dejar el cuaderno sin abrir sobre la cama, tenia curiosidad de ojearlo después de bañarme aproveche y me limpie los dientes de una buena vez también así no tendría que hacerlo después, ya cambiada y lista me dirigí al cuarto y me acosté en la cama tomando el cuaderno al abrirlo note como una hoja había caído del mismo al levantarla me di cuenta que era una antigua foto, en ella había dos chicas una con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la cual reconocí como mi abuela abrazando a otra que no parecía muy contenta ya que se encontraba mirando hacia un lado por lo que solo se podía ver su perfil el cual tenía un claro ceño fruncido, pero lo que me dejo completamente helada fue el hecho de que ese rostro lo hubiera reconocido donde fuera pero era imposible al voltear la foto todavía aturdida note que habían escrito algo al reverso de la misma.

 _"Gracias por ser la luz que me ilumina día tras día Elizabeth con cariño Victoria"_

CONTINUARA


	15. Chapter 15

Buenos días tardes o noches aquí les traigo la actualización espero que la disfruten Victorius ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

* * *

El fin de semana que pase junto con mi abuelo fue el mejor de todos, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no me relajaba tanto me hubiera gustado poder estar más tiempo con el desgraciadamente el deber me llamaba y el lunes ya se encontraba cerca y con el mi despedida pero no sin antes prometerle volver más seguido.

Estaba en clases de Sikowits pero por primera vez en mi vida no me encontraba concentrada para nada en su clase, la razón Tori Vega aun no aparecía por la escuela y no había recibido ni siquiera una llamada de parte suya desde ayer, sé que suena algo exagerado pero me tenía absolutamente preocupada solo pude hablar y por unos minutos el sábado en la noche justo antes de acostarme después de haber revisado un poco aquel cuaderno de dibujo que mi abuelo me regalo, cuando de repente siento como alguien golpea mi hombro izquierdo y me hace perder por completo mi concentración cosa que hace que levante la mirada algo molesta por interrumpir mis pensamientos al levantar la mirada noto dos cosas uno que el salón ya se encontraba totalmente vacío y dos que quien me había sacado de mis pensamientos había sido Beck.

-¿Beck? ¿Como? ¿En qué momento entraste a clase? no espera ¿cuándo te dieron el alta?

Pude ver como el me miraba con cierto escepticismo en el rostro como si lo que le hubiera dicho era algo que no entendiera.

-Hmm Jade llevo todo el día aquí salí ayer de la clínica ¿estás bien? te veo algo distante.

-Si, si estoy bien solo estaba pensando ¿dónde están los chicos?

-La clase termino hace 10 minutos los chicos se fueron a comprar su almuerzo pero como note que no estabas regrese a buscarte al salón ¿estás bien?-Me preguntaba el arrastrando la silla que tenía a un lado de él y colocándola lo más cerca posible de mí.

-No es nada en serio.

-Vamos Jade si no fuera nada no estarías así acaso sucedió algo con Tori ¿pelearon?

-No, no es nada de eso.

-Ah pero si es por Tori que estas así.

-Es una tontería te reirás de mi mejor vámonos los chicos deben estar esperándonos-hice el ademan de levantarme pero él me sujeto de la mano y me obligo a volver a sentarme.

-Prometo que no me reiré de ti Jade dime ¿acaso no somos amigos? puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-Es solo que estoy preocupada por ella se fue desde el viernes y solo pude hablar con ella unos minutos el sábado desde entonces no he hablado con ella temo que este metida en algún aprieto.

-Aun no te cuenta lo que sucede con su familia verdad.

-No y eso es lo que más me tiene mal Beck yo quiero ayudarla pero no sé cómo y todo esto me tiene frustrada y no sé porque, no entiendo porque tengo que sentirme así de mal solo porque no la he escuchado o visto solo ha pasado un día-Me sentía realmente frustrada y cansada y no sabía la razón del porqué, él se limitó a escucharme y al final me abrazo al hacerlo pude sentir como un gran sentimiento de tristeza me invadió por dentro y lo deje salir en forma de lágrimas mientras me abrazaba, el solo me apretó fuerte a el mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas salieran.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Gracias Beck, perdón por esa escena no sé qué me paso.

-Lo que sientes es normal Jade-me decía el con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Normal? que tiene de normal sentirme así esta no soy yo.

-Simplemente no sabes cómo expresar tus sentimientos y estos se acumularon dentro de ti de esa manera, ese sentimiento que no entiendes se llama nostalgia extrañas a Tori.

-Eso es una estupidez cuando estaba contigo jamás sentí eso.

-En realidad si lo hiciste u olvidaste todas esas veces que venias a visitarme los fines de semana porque "no tenías nada mejor que hacer".

-Oye es verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer en casa así que prefería quedarme contigo.

El me miraba girando los ojos como si no creyera nada de lo que estaba diciendo y quizá así era.

-El caso es Jade que aunque por fuera tú digas que no te gusta relacionarte con las personas, tu no quieres estar sola y por eso te pones así.

-Si eso fuera cierto genio no me habría puesto así porque tu estas aquí.

-Gracias por la consideración Jade pero el caso aquí es que yo no soy Tori, el verte así me hace entender que tan grande son tus sentimientos por ella, ustedes recién empezaron a salir y es la primera vez que están tan lejos la una de la otra te aseguro Jade que Tori debe estar en la misma situación que tú.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Estoy totalmente seguro así como también creo que se pondrá en contacto contigo lo más pronto que pueda, relájate y no te preocupes tanto, ahora porque no vamos a comer algo con los chicos que te parece-Me decía mientras se levantaba y tomaba mi mano para ayudarme a levantar y ambos partimos rumbos hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

El día había sido particularmente normal sin nada nuevo que reportar tampoco es que me diera mucha cuenta porque me la pase viendo mi celular cada tanto para poder comprobar si vega me había respondido alguno de los mensajes de texto que le había enviado, intente llamar también en los momentos libres entre clase pero me saltaba a buzón de entrada.

ya me encontraba en casa totalmente cansada mentalmente quizá Beck tenia razón y debería relajarme un poco por lo que mejor tomo una ducha caliente y me pongo a ver alguna película que considere buena en internet, me había tomado realmente mi tiempo en la tina hasta que el agua se había enfriado un poco hacía ya bastante tiempo que no me relajaba de esta manera y me vestí con una franela de color negro y unos shorts y me dirigí rumbo hacia mi cuarto para buscar la laptop y comenzar mi búsqueda, cuando escucho que el timbre de la casa empieza a sonar ¿me pregunto quién será?

Baje las escaleras a la vez que me estiraba espero que no sea ningún vendedor ambulante o algo por el estilo porque no siento ganas de lidiar con ninguno en este momento, grande fue mi sorpresa que al abrir la puerta fui recibida por un enorme ramo de rosas que estaban enfrente de mí y detrás de él se encontraba una muy tímida Tori sonriendo hacia mí pero yo solo me pude quedar paralizada en la puerta y es que ver que se encontraba bien me lleno de una gran alegría el corazón.

-Son para disculparme por no haber podido comunicarme contigo-Muchas emociones se remolinaban en mi interior y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar de alegría pero creo que ellas la malinterpreto porque enseguida bajo el ramo de flores y su rostro cambio a uno preocupado.

-Jade lo siento no te agradan las rosas rojas perdóname por favor yo…-pero no la deje seguir balbuceando por que la tome fuertemente en mis brazos y le plante un beso que no sabía que anhelaba hasta que probé sus deliciosos labios, al principio pude notar como se tensaba para luego corresponder gustosa mi beso, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos pero para mí se sintió nada mas como segundos al separarnos ambas respirábamos con dificultad y estábamos totalmente sonrojadas mi frente estaba junto a la de ella.

-Me hiciste mucha falta.

-Wow pues si así vas a recibirme cada vez que me extrañes voy a tener que irme más seguido.

-Eres imposible Vega-le dije a la vez que me separaba de ella y entraba a la casa para luego ser detenido por un abrazo dado desde mi espalda.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho-Me susurraba al oído echo que hiso que me empezará a sentir un poquito excitada por la situación y no pude evitar notar como su abrazo se apretaba más a mí y enterraba su rostro en mi cuello a la vez que podía sentir como me olfateaba.

-¿Vega?- le pregunte puesto que parecía que se encontraba en una especie de trance.

-Hueles muy bien Jade-Me decía mientras me daba un beso en el cuello que me hacía sentir más excitada pero aunque se sentía bien debía detener esto no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera así.

-Vega detente-Le decía mientras trataba de soltarme de su fuerte agarre no dejándome de otra que gritarle fuertemente-Vega para, por favor-esto último salió como una súplica y pude comprobar que su agarre se soltó de inmediato y se alejaba mientras me veía con algo de miedo.

-Jade por favor discúlpame no quise, perdón no sé qué me paso.

-Está bien Vega.

-No, no está bien si no te hubiera escuchado quizá yo… no quiero pensar lo que te hubiera hecho yo…

-Vega está bien simplemente estabas siguiendo tu instintos.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa-Pude escuchar como había murmurado para sí misma pero pude escucharla.

-Hey todo está bien no te tortures por eso además no es que no quiera es solo que nunca he estado con una chica antes y no creo sentirme lista aun-le decía para dejarle en claro que no me desagradaba lo que sea que pudiera pasar entre nosotras.

-Por favor discúlpame, digo no es que no lo haya pensado antes pero jamás te obligaría, me mataría antes de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras por eso te pido disculpas, debí controlar mis impulsos te prometo que no volverá a pasar déjame compensarte invitándote a salir hace un tiempo que no tenemos una cita que me dices.

-Exageras en verdad no era necesario todo eso pero está bien no negare una cita siempre que tu pagues.

-Por supuesto que si-Me decía sonriéndome de nuevo.

-Bien déjame guardar esas rosas para que no mueran tan rápido-le decía mientras tomaba las rosas que aún se encontraban en sus manos y me dirigía a la cocina para poder colocarlas en un florero -No me has dicho como te fue.

-Ah bueno me fue bien, fue algo agotador tratar con el resto de mi familia pero todo está mejor ahora espero.

-¿Espero? acaso no estas segura.

-Bueno es algo complicado y no quisiera aburrirte con todo eso además me hiciste mucha falta y de verdad lo único que quiero es poder estar contigo.

-Eres toda una cursi, si vamos a ir a una cita entonces déjame darme un baño.

-pero si así estas bien lo digo en serio.

-Aunque me halagas que lo digas prefiero arreglarme lo mejor que pueda ven mientras me baño quédate en mi cuarto así no tendrás que quedarte sola aquí en la sala.

-Está bien.

Así ambas nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación y la deje a ella en el cuarto mientras yo tomaba mi ropa y me dirigía hacia el baño, al salir pude ver como se encontraba absorta observando el libro de dibujo que mi abuelo me había regalado que ahora recuerdo que había dejado sobre la cama, pero pude notar que su mirada se encontraba triste mientras pasaba cada página con sumo cuidado.

-¿Tori?

-Ah oh lo siento me quede absorta, son tuyos estos dibujos son muy lindos no sabía que dibujaras.

-En realidad no lo hago es un recuerdo que mi abuelo me dejo le perteneció a mi abuela que en paz descanse era ella quien dibujaba en realidad.

-Pues de verdad tenía mucho talento pero tú no te le quedas atrás tal vez no dibujes pero escribes de una manera muy genial.

-Tratando de hacerme sonrojar Vega.

-¿Quizá? y dime ¿lo logre?

-Tendrás que seguir intentando suerte para la próxima.

-Y dime que hiciste este fin de semana.

-No mucho fui donde mi abuelo a ayudarle a ordenar sus cosas y fue donde me dio esto y dentro del libro encontré una foto un poco extraña.

-¿Extraña por qué?

-No lo creerás es alucinante-le decía entregándole la foto que había salido del libro de dibujo, pude notar como su rostro se había tensado y por unos segundos estuvo observando la foto tiesa como una estatua hasta que pude ver que se había recompuesto.

-Vaya que extraña foto la verdad-me decía mientras me devolvía la foto y por alguna extraña razón nerviosa pero me supongo que es por la impresión de haber visto esa foto como me había impresionado yo.

-Si verdad si no fuera porque esta foto esta etiquetada hace más de 50 años diría que eres tú la de la foto lo cual sería una absoluta tontería porque eso significaría que no has envejecido.

-Si eso es una gran tontería por dios como podría yo ser la de la foto-me decía ella visiblemente nerviosa y evitaba mi mirada –Quizá solo es algún antepasado mío no lo sé.

-Es posible ya vez el gran parecido que tengo yo con mi abuela, ¿Vega estas bien?

-Si, si estoy perfecta ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Estas actuando más extraño de lo normal.

-So..solo tengo un poco de calor que te parece si mejor te espero abajo.

-Está bien.

Y dicho eso como alma que lleva el diablo salió de mi habitación como si de repente hubiera visto algo que le causo mucho miedo, ella de verdad me estaba preocupando, es obvio que algo le pasaba y esperaba yo poder descubrir que es tantas han sido las veces que ella me ha ayudado que devolverle el favor por una vez no estaría mal, me termine de arreglar lo cual no era mucho solo un poco de maquillaje y perfume y baje para encontrarla sentada en el sofá con una mirada pensativa pero al acercarme hacia ella su expresión cambio de inmediato a su habitual sonrisa como si hubieran accionado algún tipo de swiche.

-Y entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

-Pues pensaba llevarte a comer y quizá ir a ver alguna película tengo entendido que han salido unas muy buenas en cartelera.

-Eso lo juzgare yo misma Vega.

Ambas nos dirigimos en mi auto hacia un restaurante que a todas luces se veía caro de comida italiana es más incluso se necesitaban reservaciones a lo que me sorprendí al ver que en verdad lo había hecho al ver la carta del lugar confirme lo que anteriormente había pensado que el lugar era caro.

-Vega sé que dije que tu pagarías pero este lugar es demasiado.

-Jade no te preocupes por ello estuve reuniendo lo suficiente para pagar todo además quien sabe cuándo podríamos salir de nuevo así.

No pude evitar notar que lo decía con cierto aire de tristeza justo iba a tratar de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando llego el mesero a preguntar por nuestro pedido a lo que cada una pidió una pizza de tamaño individual y de postre una torta de chocolate cuando se fue trate de iniciar la conversación tomando su mano y espere a que ella posara sus ojos en mí.

-Tori ¿qué tienes?-Lo dije con el tono más dulce que pude reunir a la vez que acariciaba lentamente su mano pude ver como ella se sonrojo y bajo su mirada al levantarla pude ver reunidas muchas emociones detrás de ellos.

-Discúlpame Jade no era mi intención preocuparte de más simplemente tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza te prometo que todo estará bien-Me decía soltando una sonrisa que no llego hasta su mirada.

-Vega sé que me estas mintiendo que pasa por favor dime-Mi tono había salido un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía pero es que la paciencia se me estaba empezando a agotar sé que no debería forzarla a decirme lo que le pasaba pero si no lo hacía se lo quedaría para ella y eso la lastimaría más, pude ver como ella soltó un ligero suspiro.

-No te rendirás hasta que te lo cuente no es así.

-Así es me conoces Vega.

Después de decir aquello volvió a soltar otro suspiro como dándose cuenta que no tenía caso seguir evadiéndolo.

-Está bien jade hablare contigo pero no aquí hagamos una cosa disfrutemos nuestra comida veamos esa película y luego vamos a tu casa y te prometo que hablare contigo.

-Como sé que no me estas mintiendo.

-Así como yo te conozco a ti tú me conoces a mi sabes que no miento.

-Está bien Vega te creeré pero más te vale que sea verdad o sino tendrás que ser la victima de mi enojo.

-Créeme que no quiero eso.

Mientras esperábamos la comida decidimos hablar de muchas otras cosas evitando el tema central el cual esperaba yo lo discutiéramos más tarde en mi casa, la comida en verdad estaba exquisita y al terminar tuvimos una pequeña pelea para pagar en la que lamentablemente yo perdí así que para mantener mi orgullo le dije que yo pagaría las entradas y la comida del cine a lo que ella a regañadientes acepto.

Al salir del restaurante decidimos ir a pie al cine al fin y al cabo solo quedaba a una cuadra del restaurante y sería una tontería conducir esa pobre distancia, la película que vimos fue la de ghost in the shell no estuvo mal buenos efectos lástima que no he podido ver la serie original para poder opinar sobre la historia pero en general me gusto, salimos del cine y era ya bastante tarde eran casi las 10:00 pm y el camino hacia el auto se encontraba algo oscuro porque aunque había luna llena una nube tapaba por completo la luz que esta emitía, para poder llegar debíamos pasar al lado de un callejón yo quería pasar caminando todo el camino rápidamente ya que me daba mala espina el lugar y pude notar como Tori quien se encontraba a mi lado observaba atenta a todos lados, ya estábamos pasando al lado del callejón cuando escuche algo que me helo la sangre.

Era una especie gruñido bajo lo cual hiso que ambas nos detuviéramos de golpe pude notar como Tori me tomaba del brazo fuertemente no sabría decir si era de miedo o por otra cosa, de repente la nube que cubría a la luna se despejo dejándonos ver a un hombre en el callejón tenía un aspecto totalmente desaliñado como si hubiera pasado días sin tener contacto con la humanidad sus ojos eran de un color dorado y se encontraba gruñendo hacia nosotras era totalmente inquietante de repente y de la nada lanzo un grito de dolor y se transformó frente a mis ojos en un hombre lobo con pelaje oscuro yo me encontraba totalmente paralizada puesto que no me esperaba esto.

-Jade aléjate de aquí-pude escuchar a Tori quien se encontraba a mi lado y sin soltar mi brazo, hablarme con una voz un poco más ronca de lo normal y al voltear a verla me sorprendí al ver que sus ojos normalmente de color chocolate ahora tenían un intenso color dorado se encontraba sacando los dientes y la mano que no me sujetaba se encontraba en un puño mientras que con la otra me sujetaba firmemente pero sin llegar a lastimarme, pero rápidamente reaccione a lo que había dicho aun totalmente confundida con lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Vega que está pasando?

-¿Confías en mi Jade?-me preguntaba ella sin apartar la mirada de la bestia frente a nosotras parecía que ambos se estudiaban cuidadosamente.

-Claro que si Tori pero ¿qué está pasando? ¿Porque tus ojos están así?

De repente y por unos segundos se volteo hacia mí su expresión enojada no estaba sino una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces confía en que no dejare que nada malo te pase.

Fueron las palabras que me dijo antes de lanzarse directamente hacia aquella bestia.

CONTINUARA


	16. Chapter 16

Buenos días tardes o noches aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de este fic espero lo disfruten bastante

* * *

La escena que presenciaba ante mi ni en las mejores películas de acción pude haberla imaginado "confía en que no dejaré que nada malo te pase" era la frase que ella había usado.

En un instante ella había dejado de estar a mi lado para estar frente a aquella enorme bestia, yo me encontraba realmente asustada ¿qué diablos creía Tori que estaba haciendo?, el lobo al verla ni dudo un segundo en atacar y mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta, las garras que salían de sus manos eran increíblemente grandes y filosas casi tan grande como el cuchillo de un carnicero y las estaba utilizando para tratar de cortar y desgarrar a Tori, pero increíblemente y de alguna manera ella se encontraba esquivandolos de manera tan natural como si para ella esto solo fuera un juego, en cierto momento tomó el brazo de la bestia y le dio un solo puñetazo directo a su hocico y otro más en su pecho esto ocasionó que el lobo saliera despedido más al fondo del callejón estrellándose con un fuerte estrépito contra el muro de concreto que se encontraba en el fondo.

Me había quedado anonadada con lo que había visto acaso me encontraba en medio de la filmación de alguna película de horror y no lo sabía, porque es que no le encontraba ninguna otra explicación posible a lo que había sucedido, pude ver como Tori se sacudía las manos y regresaba caminando hacia el lugar donde me encontraba, sus ojos aún tenían ese color dorado y su mirada era totalmente diferente no sabía cómo describirla, pero de alguna manera se sentía no humano.

-¿Estas bien Jade?

-Yo... que...que fue todo eso-No puede evitar notar que mi voz temblaba un poco.

Al escuchar el evidente temblor en mi voz ella se detuvo abruptamente en su lugar y vi como su expresión había cambiado a una de preocupación, y pude ver como hacía el intento de querer decirme algo pero mi atención había dejado de estar en ella cuando note como detrás de ella el enorme lobo al que había mandado a volar se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotras.

-Vega cuidado-fue lo que pude llegar a gritar.

Ante mi advertencia ella volteo rápidamente hacia atrás para ser sorprendida por tres enormes garras que le cortaron gran parte del brazo y estoy totalmente segura que si no se llegaba a mover a tiempo seguramente se lo hubiera quitado de un solo tajo, el solo pensamiento me daba nauseas, una cosa es que me gustara ver escenas gore en la televisión y otra muy diferente verlas en vivo y directo, pude escuchar como ella soltó un grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido, el lobo aprovechó que se encontraba descuidada para lanzarla contra el suelo y abrir sus enormes fauces y tratar de matar a mordiscos, pero Tori aun con su brazo herido logró sujetar la mandíbula del lobo con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de evitar sus garras, tenía que hacer algo Vega estaba en problemas.

Fue entonces que recordé la noche que había lastimado a Shelby mis tijeras de plata seguramente le harian gran daño tenía que intentarlo antes de que ese monstruo me dejara sin novia, asi que saque rápidamente las tijeras de plata que guardaba en mi bota y sin pensarlo dos veces me arroje a su espalda enterrandolas, de inmediato escuche un fuerte aullido de dolor, con esa pequeña distracción Tori aprovecho y usando sus piernas elevo al lobo y lo arrojó detrás de ella, rápidamente me acerque a ella para ayudarla a levantarse pero no pude dar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando el lobo rápidamente se levantó y con un gran gruñido su objetivo cambio de Tori hacia mi, yo no dude en salir corriendo siendo consciente que él se encontraba siguiendome y sabía que solo le tomaría segundos en alcanzarme.

-Con Jade no te metas.

Fue lo que escuche antes de oír un fuerte aullido de dolor seguido por un gran y terrible grito de dolor al darme la vuelta pude ver como aquel lobo ahora convertido en hombre caía de espaldas con mis tijeras clavadas en el pecho en el área del corazón y Tori encima de él sujetandolas respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-vaya creo que me he oxidado un poco- dijo ella soltando una ligera carcajada como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo-¿Te encuentras bien Jade?

Su pregunta ciertamente me tomó desprevenida como se atrevía a hacerme semejante pregunta.

-Vega eres estupida como me preguntas eso cuando tu brazo parece que hubiera sido víctima de Edward manos de tijeras-le decía viendo con horror como la sangre no dejaba de salir-rápido debemos llevarte a algún hospital antes de que te desangres-le decía tratando de alcanzar su brazo sano.

-Jade tranquilizate.

-como diablos quieres que me tranquilice puedes morir.

-No exageres solo fue un rasguño.

-¿Un rasguño? un rasguño es lo que me hago al caerme al suelo esto es una herida seria.

-Bueno esta bien quiza me equivoque de términos lo que quiero decir es que no es tan grave como parece, además estamos olvidando el tema importante aquí, si, deberíamos irnos pero no al hospital sino a mi casa y oh disculpa tuve que usar tus tijeras, ten estan algo sucias dejame y las limpio por ti-decía ella a la vez que las sacaba del cuerpo inerte de aquel tipo las limpiaba con su ropa y me las devolvía yo las tome y las volví a guardar pero no podía dejar de ver con preocupación aquella herida.

-Jade te prometo que estaré bien te juro que no es tan grave.

-Disculpame pero eso es muy difícil de creer al menos déjame vendarte esa herida.

-No es necesario te aseguro que cuando lleguemos a mi casa estaré bien.

Mi cara era de absoluta perplejidad y ella debió de haberse dado cuenta porque se acercó a mi y tomo mi rostro con la mano de su brazo bueno.

-Jade confia en mi si, mira se que todo esto que viste hoy es extraño pero te juro que todo tiene una explicación.

-Aja ¿y piensas decirme esa "explicación"? porque la unica que encuentro es que esto sea la filmación de alguna película de horror y alguien olvidó mencionarlo y como dudo que seas asi no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me expliques.

Pude ver como suspiraba de frustración.

-Jade si no nos vamos podríamos llamar la atención de alguien y la policía podría estar aquí y dudo mucho que incluso mi padre pueda hacer algo.

-Pues entonces habla rápido.

Ella cerró sus dorados ojos y apretó los puños como tratando de controlarse y por un pequeño instante incluso temí que fuera a lanzarse sobre mí, pero entonces volvió a abrirlos y sus ojos volvieron a tener ese hermoso color chocolate que tanto me gustaba.

-Mira esta bien tu ganas prometo que te explicare todo pero por favor vamonos de aqui.

-Espero que no intentes mentirme Vega porque te juro que lo sabré.

-Lo se Jade no tiene caso seguir ocultandolo mas.

Así ambas nos dirigimos rumbo hacia mi auto tratando de ir lo más rápido posible para evitar que algún testigo nos haya visto.

-Entonces qué vamos a tu casa.

-Si es lo mejor alli podre explicarte todo aunque probablemente este Trina.

-Oh dios tendré que soportar a tu insufrible hermana.

-Solo por un rato Jade además no es tan mala.

-Si tu lo dices -le decía mirando con preocupación la herida de su brazo hecho que ella noto.

-¿Aun te preocupa mi herida?

-Tu que crees.

-Mira te mostraré que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Al decirme todo aquello ella tomó un pañuelo que se encontraba en mi auto y con toda la naturalidad del mundo la pasó por sobre una de sus heridas y lo que vi me impresionó la herida que minutos atrás se encontraba abierta y sangrante de la cual yo estaba segura necesitaria sutura ahora se encontraba casi cerrada completamente.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-le pregunté tomando su brazo a lo cual ella hizo una mueca de dolor-lo lamento.

-Tranquila no me lastimaste simplemente aún no ha dejado de doler, ves que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte en un rato ya estara completamente sana, prometo que esto también te lo explicaré-me dijo ella al ver mi cara de total escepticismo ante lo que había dicho.

Durante todo el trayecto ninguna dijo nada ocasionalmente y cada que podía volteaba en dirección de su brazo herido todavía impresionada por la cantidad de sangre que se encontraba por todo su brazo este hecho ella pareció notarlo porque enseguida volteo a verme.

-No te preocupes Jade no dejare tu auto lleno de sangre.

-Acaba de atacarnos un hombre lobo, te hicieron una herida terrible la cual mágicamente se curo rapido y tu crees que me preocupo por si dejaste sangre en mi auto que tienes en la cabeza Vega.

-Lo lamento Jade solo quería aligerar un poco el ambiente-me lo decía con una cara de pena que me hizo sentir mal.

-Esta bien vamos ya llegamos no importa.

Ambas descendimos del auto y fuimos hasta la entrada de su casa, al hacerlo pude ver como la insufrible de Trina vega se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo algún programa de farándula la verdad ni me importaba.

-Por fin llegas Tori moría de ham…. ¿que te paso?

pude ver como ella no terminó la frase y se levantó rápidamente del sofá hasta llegar a nosotras no pude evitar notar que todo eso lo había dicho sin haberse volteado previamente hacia nosotras además que se había movido anormalmente rápido.

-¿Como hiciste eso?

-¿hacer que?

-Moverte tan rápido.

-No se de que hablas me moví a la velocidad normal.

-Eso no…-pero fui cortada por vega quien hablo.

-Trina Jade no peleen.

-Que te paso sabia que tu novia era loca pero no sabía hasta qué nivel.

-Oye a quien llamas loca.

-A ti a quien mas.

-Como te atreves quieres ver lo que se siente ser atacada con unas tijeras-estaba furiosa cómo siquiera se atrevía a sugerir que yo había atacado a Tori.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

-Trina basta.

-Oye porque me regañas a mi fue ella la que me amenazo con sus tijeras.

-Si pero tu comenzaste la pelea.

-Bien tu ganas pero entonces qué te pasó.

-Fue uno de los chicos de Thomas-Que ese chico de nuevo Vega me debe muchas explicaciones

-Que y porque no lo dijiste antes ¿nuestros padres lo saben?

-Acabamos de llegar Trina como esperabas que les contara todo, pero igual me encargue de él y ya no dara problemas por cierto ¿donde estan ellos?

-Salieron a una cita pero puedo contactarlos si es una emergencia-podía ver como la insufrible se acercaba rápido hacia el teléfono siendo detenida por Tori.

-No hace falta Trina déjalos estar en su cita ya hablaré con ellos luego primero le debo una charla a Jade sobre esto.

-Estás segura de eso Tori.

-Si es lo mejor para todos.

-De acuerdo cualquier cosa me avisas no importa si estoy dormida.

-Lo tendré en cuenta vamos Jade.

Ella me encamino hacia la habitación de su cuarto donde al entrar me dirigí hacia su cama para sentarme a esperar.

-Emm puedes darme un momento me gustaría poder limpiarme toda esta sangre antes.

-Esta bien Vega espero que no estes intentando comprar tiempo o algo asi para huir de esto.

-Te juro que no sera asi simplemente no quisiera causarte más angustia con toda esta sangre.

Pude ver como ella había ingresado al baño que se encontraba en su misma habitación con un cambio de ropa que había tomado previamente de su armario, mientras ella se limpiaba y cambiaba yo aproveche para observar más detenidamente su habitación, era simple nada de lo que hubiera aquí gritaba que hubiera algo raro o extraño al cabo de unos 10 minutos ella salió vistiendo un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de color negra que debo decir le quedaba realmente bien pude ver con gran asombro como la herida de antes ahora no era más que tres pequeñas líneas en su brazo como si tan solo se hubiera hecho un pequeño rasguño y ya estuviera cicatrizando.

-Ves te dije que no tenías que preocuparte que el estado de la herida no era tan grave, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de esta camisa quedó totalmente arruinada-me decía ella llevando en las manos la vieja camisa toda llena de sangre-no tengo de otra tendré que botarla o quemarla bueno eso lo hare despues dime ¿te gustaria algo de beber?

-Vega ya deja de dar tanta vuelta y ve de una buena vez al asunto a veces de verdad me desesperas.

-lo siento, pero si, tienes razón antes de hablar te pediré que tendrás que escucharme con una mente abierta ¿crees que podrás?

Podía ver como me lo decía con una gran seriedad así que yo también debía ser seria con respecto a esto.

-Lo haré.

-Bien porque lo que estoy a punto de contarte será un poco difícil de creer, como te habrás dado cuenta por el reciente suceso debo de decirte Jade que yo no soy humana o por lo menos no totalmente humana.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No nací siendo humana.

-Entonces qué eres.

-Soy una loba Jade.

-¿Que?, acaso me estás tomando el pelo.

-Me gustaría que fuera así pero te aseguro que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Pero como yo te veo totalmente humana exceptuando el hecho que tus ojos cambiaron de color y que tu herida se curó muy rápida.

-Eso es porque también soy una parte humana.

-Ahora si me estas confundiendo de verdad Vega.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te lo muestre dime todavía llevas ese collar contigo.

-Si pero eso qué tiene que ver con el hecho que no seas humana-Le decía a la vez que sacaba el collar a la vista.

-Es un collar mágico que guarda en él todas mis memorias, por un error se me cayo en las montañas y fue donde tu lo encontraste.

-Y si era tuyo ¿porque no intentaste recuperarlo?

-Al principio pense en hacerlo, pero preferí dejartelo tenía la esperanza de que quiza asi tu me entenderías.

-Entonces todos esos sueños que e tenido en los que encarno a una loba eran.

-Si eran mis recuerdos de cuando no era humana y me gustaria que pudieras verlos completamente asi podras entender todo no te preocupes yo estaré contigo.

-¿Como hago eso?

-Ponlo sobre tu mano y cierra los ojos asi podre activarlo dime ¿estás lista?

-si Vega estoy lista.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Mara Gonzlez: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia no tengo ningún problema en que lo veas parecido a twilight me gusta leer sus opiniones solo que yo me centre mas en los hombres lobos que en los vampiros porque me gustan bastantes pero espero que te siga agradando la historia.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejan review me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	17. Chapter 17

Buenos días, tardes o noches a mis lectores por favor disfruten del siguiente capitulo, se que tardo en actualizar pero es que me encuentro haciendo varias cosas y eso a veces me quita el tiempo para escribir y no quiero escribir algo a lo loco sin mas les deseo una buena lectura, Ni Victorius ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

El paisaje frente a mi es realmente hermoso me encuentro de pie en medio de un claro totalmente lleno de un verde pasto y por alguna razón se me hacia muy conocido, puedo escuchar como a mi derecha suena una especie de riachuelo quizá hay un afluente de agua cercana, mientras que a mi izquierda no muy lejos puedo notar una formación rocosa una montaña quizás, esto se siente como en mis sueños solo que con la particularidad que no estoy viendo el mundo a través de los ojos de un lobo sino a través de mis propios ojos.

A lo lejos pude notar como algo se acercaba corriendo rápidamente hacia mi dirección mi sangre se helo al darme cuenta que eran dos lobos que venían corriendo hacia mi, tenia miedo que fueran a atacarme pero justo cuando ya estaba a punto de correr sentí como una mano era puesto sobre mis hombros desde atrás, al girar mi cabeza pude notar que Tori se encontraba allí viendo hacia la misma dirección.

-No tienes que tener miedo Jade no te pueden hacer daño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pero al terminar de formular mi pregunta los dos lobos pasaron corriendo justo por donde Tori y yo estábamos atravesandonos tal cual si fuéramos fantasmas.

-¿Ves? además miralos aunque quisieran que daño te harían.

Al mirar de nuevo hacia los lobos que corren ahora a mis espaldas pude notar que eran más pequeños que un lobo común y que ambos se encontraban jugando.

-¿Son cachorros?-me aventure a preguntar.

-Algo asi se podria decir que son adolescentes si lo ponemos desde la perspectiva humana.

-¿Que es este lugar Tori?

-Son mis recuerdos, en estos momentos te encuentras como espectadora de ellos.

-Entonces esos cachorros.

-Así es somos Trina y yo.

Aún me costaba trabajo poder comprender todo esto que estaba viendo, pero claramente todo esto es importante para ella asi que tratare de hacer un esfuerzo por entender.

-Durante generaciones mi familia ha vivido en estas montañas, nunca conocimos ningún otro hogar.

-Estas montañas me parecen muy conocidas

-Eso no me extrañaría puesto que estuvimos aquí en las vacaciones.

-¿Te refieres a la casa de tu tío?

-Si en realidad mentí respecto a eso lo lamento, la casa no pertenece a mi tío ni siquiera a mis padres es mía.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Totalmente.

-¿Pero como? acaso ganaste una loteria o algo asi.

-jejej no Jade si hubiera sido así hubiera sido demasiado fácil a medida que pasaba el tiempo pude montar negocios en distintos lugares y amasar una pequeña fortuna que me permitió poder comprar esas tierras y construir esa cabaña, la uso mucho cuando quiero estar sola.

-Increíble quién hubiera pensado que la gran Tori vega tenía una pequeña fortuna, espera, pero para poder tener todo eso tendrías que haber invertido dinero por lo menos por 20 años.

-mmmm para ser más exactos me llevo 25 años hacerlo.

-¿pe… pero entonces cuántos años tienes?

-jejej Jade esas cosas no se le pregunta a las chicas ¿no es así? pero dime ¿cuantos años creo que tengo?

-Pues no te ves como si tuvieras más de 16, pero si dijiste que te llevó unos 25 años hacer todo eso quizá unos 26.

-Me halaga que pienses que me veo joven pero temo que estas muy lejos de la verdad, actualmente tengo, a ver-pude notar como empezaba a contar con los dedos tal como un niño que está aprendiendo a contar-este año cumplo 101.

-¡Queee hablas en serio!-101 en serio eso me parecía imposible de verdad.

-¿Porque te mentiría?

-Es que es difícil de creer viendo tu apariencia, pero cómo sucedió eso.

-Bueno para eso estamos aquí pero podría darte un adelanto diciendo que es una de las consecuencias de usar magia.

-¿Magia?

-Sí eso dije magia.

-la magia no existe.

-Tampoco los hombres lobos cierto.

-Touche tienes razón.

-Bien continuemos donde me quede donde fue aah si el origen de mi familia, ven conmigo quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la formación rocosa el cual tardamos un poco en llegar aun cuando se veía relativamente cerca, al llegar me sorprendí al encontrar una gran cueva la cual se encontraba en ese momento lleno de por lo menos una docena de lobos todos se encontraban por lo que veía descansando.

-Todos esos lobos que ves allí son mi familia-me decía ella tomando asiento en una roca cercana para observar a los lobos ella me hizo señas para que fuera con ella y eso hice.

-Que son tus tíos, primos y eso.

-No Jade nosotros los lobos tenemos un concepto muy diferente de familia que muchos humanos tienen, para nosotros la familia no tiene porque tener lazos de sangre si, tengo una media hermana de sangre pero cada miembro de la manada es un miembro de la familia y nos cuidamos mutuamente exactamente como cualquier familia humana haría.

Escuchaba con atención lo que me decía pero note algo que ella había dicho que me había llamado la atención.

-¿Dijiste media hermana?

-Sí eso dije ¿porque?

-¿Te refieres a Trina?

-Pues claro de quién más podría estar hablando.

-Bueno es que nunca pensé que ustedes eran de padres distintos.

-En las manadas siempre habrá un macho y hembra alfa ves esos dos lobos que se encuentran más alejados de los demás.

Me indicaba ella señalando hacia el lugar indicado.

-Si puedo verlos.

-Bueno esos son el padre de Trina y nuestra madre.

Sabía que lo que iba a preguntar era personal pero es que yo queria conocer mas a fondo a esta chica que me intrigaba y a la vez amaba tanto.

-¿Que paso con tu papá?.

Casi al instante pude ver cómo sus facciones cambiaron a una mas melancolica haciéndome casi arrepentirme de haber echo esa pregunta.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun así no lo olvido.

-¿Quieres hablar de él?

-Supongo que podría y esto quizá ayude un poco más.

pude ver con asombro como el escenario frente a mí cambiaba, no es que me hubiera movido de sitio o algo asi aun seguiamos sentadas sobre las rocas solo que el ambiente ahora era uno más invernal, y los lobos que segundos antes estaban descansando ahora casi ni se veian es mas los que más destacaban eran dos uno se encontraba viendo hacia la entrada de la cueva y el segundo se encontraba alimentando a un pequeño cachorro.

-Papá era el antiguo alfa de la manada.

-¿Entonces ese es tu padre?

-Si es el.

-¿Y ese pequeño cachorro eres tu?

-si.

-Eras tan pequeña.

-Al igual que tu cuando naciste Jade.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero tú eres más adorable.

-Gracias Jade-pude ver con gran asombro como un pequeño rubor aparecía en su rostro.

-El era el lobo más valiente que te pudieras imaginar Jade era fuerte, valiente, feroz no le temía a nada, más si se trataba de salvar a la manada.

-Suena como alguien increíble.

-Lo era en verdad y fue mi culpa que él ya no este.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

Más su respuesta fue señalar hacia delante para notar cómo de nuevo el escenario cambiaba ahora nos encontrábamos en medio de un bosque y ya no estábamos sentadas en las rocas sino de pie.

-Era mi primera cacería oficial con la manada, antes de esta papá me habia llevado de caceria a muchos lugares por lo que ya conocía el procedimiento, pero yo era impulsiva y lo único que pensaba en ese momento era demostrarle a mi padre que yo podría.

Frente a mí y sin necesidad que me moviera las escenas pasaban como si estuviera en un cine pude ver a uno lobos corriendo detrás de un ciervo, el lobo más grande el cual supuse era el padre de Tori les ordenaba a los demás a base de gruñidos lo que debían hacer.

-Tu cual eres Tori.

-Ese que esta aya el pequeño.

Ella me señalaba un punto y pude ver a un lobo ligeramente más pequeño que los demás de pelaje gris,también pude notar como este lobo olfateaba el aire como si hubiera detectado algo que le llamara la atención, rápidamente se alejó de sus compañeros y se acercó cautelosamente hacia otro ciervo, pude notar que estaba tan concentrada en lo que veía que no noto al hombre armado que también le apuntaba al ciervo, de repente sentí mucha angustia dentro de mi, saben esa sensación que tienen cuando en una película el protagonista va a entrar a una casa donde ustedes saben que está el asesino y lo único que quieren es advertirlo aun sabiendo que no lo escucharan, era justo la sensación que tenía en ese momento.

-Muévete te van a matar-hablaba pero obviamente no iba a escucharme esto ya había pasado.

Así que estaba allí impotente viendo cómo el hombre si se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tori y cambiaba de objetivo para dirigirse a ella, pero Tori ni cuenta se daba solo observaba al ciervo que ni consiente estaba del peligro en el que estaba, de repente y de la nada el padre de tori salió de la nada abalanzándose sobre aquel hombre mordiendolo por todos lados, y por un instante me alegre que Tori se encontrara a salvo el ciervo huyo apenas vio al padre de Tori salir, pude ver como ella se encontraba algo confundida por lo que paso,yo suponía que aquello terminaria con el hombre huyendo y su padre dándole un buen escarmiento por desobedecer pero lo que ocurrió no me lo vi llegar pude ver con horror como el lobo le clavaba los dientes en el cuello matando a aquel hombre pero no sin antes el haber disparado el arma que llevaba con él ambos cayendo muertos en el acto, de inmediato la escena cambió volviendo a la cueva sin nieve donde los lobos descansaban.

Yo me encontraba totalmente estupefacta voltee cuando escuche unos sollozos en todo ese momento había olvidado que Tori se encontraba allí y estaba realmente mal.

-Por mi culpa mi padre murió, yo lo mate.

-no no es así Tori.

-Si lo es Jade si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Al verla así de triste y rota no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y no tuve de otra que atraerla a mi para que llorara con libertad en mis hombros.

-Siento mucho lo que te paso Tori, no imagino todo por lo que tuviste que pasar pero escucha la muerte de tu padre no fue tu culpa, quizá yo no lo conocí pero estoy segura que el tambien te diria lo mismo, los padres siempre van a proteger a sus hijos.

-Si pero si yo no hubiera sido tan obstinada y arrogante tratando de demostrar algo.

-Tal vez para ustedes los lobos no es muy común Tori, pero para nosotros los humanos sobre todo en la adolescencia el ser tercos y obstinados es más común de lo que te imaginas, desobedecer a tus padres queriendo demostrar lo que vales no está mal, ¿sabes cuantos problemas les causé a mi papá por ser quien soy?

-Si pero si no hubiera cometido ese error.

-Lamentablemente la vida está llena de errores Tori algo que debes de aprender de los humanos es que somos las criaturas más imperfectas de la tierra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nosotros no nacemos sabiendo las cosas Tori, crecemos cometiendo errores y aprendiendo de ellos eso nos hace más humanos, quizá lo que hiciste no era lo correcto, pero vivir con la culpa por dentro no te hara ningun bien, no puedo decir que entiendo lo que sientes pero puedo entender el dolor de perder a alguien a quien quieres mucho.

-Como lo hago Jade.

-¿hacer que?

-Olvidar esta culpa que siento dentro de mi.

-No se si podras olvidarla lo que si se es que podrás afrontarla y superarla.

-¿Como?

-Perdonandote a ti misma, mientras no lo hagas la culpa estará allí carcomiendo por dentro.

-Yo no se si pueda

-Claro que si eres una persona fuerte, además-le decía mientras sostenía sus manos-no estas sola Tori yo estoy aquí cada vez que sientas que vas a caer puedes aferrarte a mi, confía en mi yo te ayudare.

-Gracias Jade no sabes cuanto aprecio tus palabras.

Ella se aferró a mi y lloro como nunca la había visto llorar, yo solo me limite a aferrarla fuertemente a mi mientras la acariciaba, todos estos años llevando ese peso consigo misma debe ser muy duro pero ahora yo estoy aquí y le demostrare que puede confiar en mí, después de un rato su llanto cesó y se alejo de mi.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si y se que estando contigo lo estaré mucho más, deberíamos seguir verdad-decía ella limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Oye no es necesario no quiero que te lastimes más con tus recuerdos.

-Esta bien Jade estaré bien además yo quiero que los conozcas por muy duros que sean.

-Si estas segura.

-Si lo estoy continuemos.

CONTINUARA


	18. Chapter 18

Buenos dias, tardes o noche les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic y espero que lo disfruten mucho ni Victorius ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Nos encontrábamos de nuevo frente a aquella cueva donde los lobos se encontraban descansando, sentadas nuevamente sobre aquellas rocas.

-Después que mi padre murió, a la manada llegó un lobo solitario en busca de manada si no mal recuerdo dos semanas después que mi padre murió ese lobo se convirtió en el padre de Trina y mi padrastro es al que conoces como David Vega.

-¿Estas hablándome en serio?, ¿tan rápido tu mamá olvido a tu papá?

-No es que lo haya olvidado Jade, simplemente siguió con su vida, por naturaleza un alfa permanece junto a su pareja hasta el momento de su muerte y ya luego pues puede elegir a otro compañero de vida es lo natural incluso entre los seres humanos no le veo lo raro.

-Te equivocas eso no tiene nada de natural, como puedes olvidar así de rápido a tu pareja la persona con la que formaste muchos recuerdos simplemente no puedo aceptarlo.

-Jade- podía ver como ella trataba de apaciguarme calmadamente pero es que para mí eso no tenía ningún sentido-no tienes por qué enojarte como te dije es natural incluso tu padre lo hace.

-De que demonios me hablas Vega-me había realmente enojado con lo que había dicho así que me levante y la sostuve por la camisa ella solo me miraba pacientemente-mi padre jamás estaría con otra mujer que no fuera mi madre.

-Jade por favor cálmate, realmente pensé que lo sabias-me decía ella sosteniendo mis manos de su camisa.

-Me estas mintiendo.

-Jamás lo haría y lo sabes simplemente pensé que era algo que ya sabias, acaso no te parecía raro que tu padre no estuviera mucho tiempo en casa.

Lo que había dicho me había dejado totalmente en shock haciendo que la suelte

-El me lo prometió, me prometió que no estaría con nadie más que no fuera mi madre-ya las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos por el shock de esta noticia Tori intento acercarse para abrazarme pero yo solo empecé a lanzar golpe tras golpe, pero ella no se rindió y siguió su camino hasta tenerme entre sus brazos cosa que agradecí porque termine de llorar en sus brazos.

-Discúlpame Jade no debí decírtelo así, de verdad pensé que el hablaría contigo solo para que lo sepas me entere hace unos días cuando estaba de viaje, no te daré detalles para no hacerte daño pero lo vi con una chica y no parecían exactamente amigos lo lamento.

-No lo entiendo ¿porque haría eso?

-La soledad es algo muy doloroso, entiendo que extrañes mucho a tu madre y que para tus ojos tu padre no debería estar con nadie más pero no crees que es muy egoísta negarle su felicidad, tú ya tienes la tuya Jade déjalo ser feliz.

Todo lo que decía Vega era verdad y yo lo sabía pero me costaba entender todo esto era algo que no me esperaba en lo absoluto, estuvimos un rato siendo ella ahora quien me consolaba a mi hasta que sentí que me calmaba.

-¿Estas mejor?

-SI un poco, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿porque no me dijo nada?

-Tal vez el temía tu reacción, o quizá lo que tiene con esa chica no es tan serio quien sabe pueden ser muchas cosas pero lo que si estoy segura, es que en algún momento el hablara contigo y tendrás que tratar de entender tienes que prometerme que no te volverás loca.

-No te prometo nada.

-Vamos Jade no seas así es la felicidad de tu papá, mira sé que es duro pero a veces a si es la vida.

-Entonces que, se supone que debo aceptar las cosas así y si tu llegases a morir yo debería buscar a otra persona y ya.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas Jade-Me decía ella mirándome seriamente al rostro tomándome por los hombros.

-¡Estás loca como quieres que haga eso!, yo no podría ¿acaso no me amas?

-Porque te amo te lo digo Jade, si yo muero quiero que busques a otra persona que llene tu corazón y que te ayude a sanar tu corazón herido, no te estoy pidiendo que me olvides o que reemplaces el lugar que tuve en tu vida, lo que trato de decir es que quiero que sigas adelante que cumplas tus sueños y tus metas y que vivas al máximo hasta el fin de tus días donde sé que nos volveremos a ver ¿me lo prometes?

Sus palabras eran tan sinceras que casi me hacen llorar.

-Yo te lo prometo Vega con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que tú también me prometas lo mismo.

-Jade yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Si yo debo prometerte que si tu mueres yo debo continuar, yo te pido que si yo muero antes que tu sigas con tu vida de la misma manera, sé que me sentiría realmente celosa si otra persona toma mi lugar pero tú tienes razón no puedo ser egoísta y por eso te lo pido Vega aquí dentro de tus recuerdos promételo.

Pude ver como ella peleaba consigo misma antes de darme una respuesta, mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo Jade, pero también te prometo que eso no pasara.

-Eso es algo que no puedes decidir tu pero yo también te lo prometo.

Para sellar esta promesa nuestra nos dimos un beso que sellaría esta promesa poco sabíamos nosotras que el destino tiene una forma un poco cruel de hacer pagar sus promesas.

Un silencio cómodo callo entre nosotras y yo retome la vista hacia la cueva donde pude ver a los lobos que representaban a Tori y su hermana Trina, pero también pude notar un tercer lobo un poco más pequeño que Tori.

-¿Quién es ese?-le preguntaba señalando en dirección hacia el lobo que había visto antes.

-¿Quién?-me preguntaba ella volteando a ver en la dirección a donde señalaba-ese es Thomas.

-¿Estas hablándome en serio?

-Es verdad.

-Pero yo pensaba que él era mayor que tú.

-No, en eso te equivocas él es menor que yo.

-Ok puede que yo no sepa mucho de los lobos pero pensaba que en una manada de lobos solo los alfas podían procrear crías al menos que él sea, ¡no me digas que Thomas es tu hermano!

Esa pregunta se la había realizado totalmente alarmada porque que otra explicación podría haber para eso, pero pude ver como ella reaccionando riéndose a carcajadas.

-No Jade Thomas no es mi hermano bueno por lo menos no de sangre, solo de manada, mira es cierto que solo los alfas pueden procrear crías, pero los demás miembros de la manada no tienen prohibido hacerlo solo que es más difícil que sus crías sobrevivan porque como sabrás la prioridad son las crías de los alfas.

-Entiendo, entonces me estás diciendo que Thomas es hijo de algún miembro de la manada.

-Así es, se podría decir que fue uno de los pocos no nacidos de alfa que haya sobrevivido, al ser mayor que él se me había asignado la tarea de cuidarlo como su niñera.

-Jejej no te imagino como niñera el pobre debió haber sufrido ahora entiendo su actitud.

-Oye no soy tan mala.

-Sigue diciéndotelo quizá un día te convenzas.

-Oye-ella respondió con un rostro ofendido luego de haber golpeado mi brazo, Vega puede ser un lobo o lo que quiera pero eso no quita que vaya a dejar de molestarla eso es algo que me encanta mucho hacer.

-Bueno como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras mi deber era cuidar de el hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para cuidarse por sí mismo, eso género en él un cierto afecto de el hacia mí que yo no me esperaba.

-Quieres decir que se enamoró de ti.

-Si-me respondía ella soltando un suspiro-en algún punto el empezó a tener sentimientos románticos hacia mí y se hiso una idea que él y yo podríamos ser los próximos alfas de la manada, aun cuando eso es posible yo no podía verlo a él más que como un hermano, la verdad yo ni siquiera había decidido aún mi futuro después de lo que había sucedido con mi padre lo único que había dentro de mí era odio hacia los humanos creía que todos eran iguales hasta aquel día.

-Cuando conociste a Elizabeth-le decía para confirmar lo que ya me imaginaba.

-Sí, cuando la conocí mira.

Nuevamente mire hacia el frente para ver como el paisaje cambiaba de nuevo regresando a aquel sueño donde ella se disponía atacar a aquel oso solo que ahora en vez de ser la protagonista soy parte de la audiencia que observa la escena.

-Recuerdo esto de uno de mis sueños.

-Con que pudiste ver uno de mis momentos más tontos.

-Lo dices como si no lo hubieras mostrado a propósito.

-Fue así solo cuando el collar está conmigo puedo controlar lo que quiero ver del resto podría mostrar cualquier recuerdo al azar.

-¿Porque te lanzaste de esa manera hacia el oso?-era una pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza.

-Ya ves la muerte de mi papa me dejo un mal sabor de boca, David ahora era el líder de la manada y tenía mucha fe puesta en mí, no lo negare me recordó mucho a mi verdadero padre y al igual que el quería demostrar cuanto valía, supongo que simplemente no aprendía la lección.

-Eras muy terca por lo que veo, no mejor dicho aun lo eres.

-Bien de acuerdo quizá un poco es algo que no puedo evitar de acuerdo, pero retomemos la escena quieres.

Como si la escena frente a nosotras fuera una película a la que se le había pausado la escena continuo, pude ver con lujos de detalles como ella tontamente intentaba en vano luchar contra un enorme oso y también pude percatarme de algo que estando de protagonista no había notado, y es que en el pequeño bosque del otro lado del rio una chica con un enorme rifle disparaba hacia el cielo en el justo momento en el que Tori caía y ya no podía hacer nada, la chica de nuevo disparo hacia el cielo haciendo que el oso se retirara de miedo por el sonido, la chica se acercó entonces a donde el lobo ensangrentado se encontraba se arrodillo ante ella y coloco su abrigo sobre su piel, para luego levantarla entre sus brazos y llevar a una Tori inconsciente imagino que hasta su casa.

la escena volvió a cambiar y ahora nos encontrábamos de pie dentro de lo que parecía una cabaña era acogedora mucho más que el frio viento de afuera eso hasta yo lo podía notar, la chica de antes se encontraba de pie frente a una chimenea revolviendo algo dentro de una olla se encontraba a nuestras espaldas, al otro lado del cuarto en una cama echa de paja se encontraba Tori totalmente inconsciente, la chica que supuse era Elizabeth se acercó con cautela hacia la loba revisando tentativamente las heridas, imagino que temía que se fuera a despertar y atacarla en cualquier momento, al ver que no lo hacia siguió tranquilamente revisándola, al terminar se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde nosotras nos encontrábamos para buscar algunas cosas y me quede totalmente impactada al ver prácticamente mi reflejo en su rostro.

-Sorprendente verdad.

-Cuando dijeron que me parecía a ella no lo decían en broma, esa foto no le hizo justicia.

-Si ojala también tuvieras su carácter.

Ese comentario hiso que la mirara entrecerrando mis ojos hacia ella.

-¿Que tratas de decir?

Pude ver como ella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa yo sabía que era una broma de su parte pero me fascina verla nerviosa.

-Lo decía en broma Jade en serio, vamos no te enojes conmigo, discúlpame sí.

Antes sus suplicas lo único que hice fue reírme

-Cálmate Vega pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma, aunque me fascino tu rostro totalmente aterrado.

-Jade.

Podía ver como mi abuela Elizabeth (uhh que raro se siente todo esto me siento como si estuviera dentro de la dimensión desconocida o algo así) terminaba de vendar las heridas de Tori, el tiempo lentamente paso sin nada más que destacar.

-Mejor adelanto esta parte no creo que quieras verme dormir toda la noche-yo solo la mire levantando una ceja y pude ver como de repente su rostro se había puesto totalmente rojo-no.. No es como si no me gustaria pero yo no hablaba de eso mira las cosas que me haces decir.

-Yo no he dicho nada pervertida.

-Que no claro que no lo soy.

antes sus reacciones yo no podía nada más que reírme de verdad que con esta chica todo era diversión, mientras la mañana llegaba ambas nos sentamos en el suelo mientras Tori y Elizabeth (quien había estirado un colchón en el suelo cerca de Tori pero con cierta distancia) se encontraban durmiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ella?-me encontraba preguntándole.

-Su risa, su amabilidad, bueno yo diría que todo es que es difícil solo mencionar una cosa, Elizabeth era una persona muy cálida sabes jamás conocí a alguien que sintiera odio hacia ella tenía el don de encontrar bondad incluso dentro de las personas más crueles, la encontró dentro de mí-hablaba ella con cierto tono de nostalgia.

No negare que sentía celos al escucharla hablar así de Elizabeth y es que desde que me entere de nuestro gran parecido me llevaba preguntando si quizás ella se enamoró de mi por mi parecido con mi abuela, eso de verdad me deprimía un poco quería preguntarle pero no sabía cómo, pasamos un rato calladas pude ver con celos la manera en que Vega la veía al dormir con tanto cariño.

-¿Estas bien Jade?

-Si porque lo preguntas-trataba de ocultar mi frustración para no preocuparla.

-Desde hace un rato estás muy callada eso no es muy común en ti.

-Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta-no podía evitar decir con cierto rencor en mi voz.

-¿Que te sucede Jade?

-Nada no me pasa absolutamente nada, porque mejor no sigues viendo a tu perfecta Elizabeth dormir.

-¿Jade estas celosa?

-Si estoy celosa perdona por no ser tu perfecta Elizabeth que de seguro no es celosa, yo no soy amable tierna cariñosa o lo que sea, soy fría, me gustan las cosas oscuras y disfruto de hacerle maldades a la gente.

Estaba realmente molesta con ella, sentía que prácticamente me restregaba en el rostro lo fabulosa que era mi abuela, si sé que es patético sentir celos por alguien que ya está muerto pero no lo podía evitar no quería seguir viéndola, así que me voltee dándole la espalda mientras cruzaba mis brazos por debajo de mi pecho, al cabo de un momento pude sentir como ella me abrazaba por la espalda quería gritarle que me dejara en paz pero la verdad se sentía demasiado bien, pude sentir también como posaba su cara sobre mi hombro cerca de mi oído.

-Déjame adivinar temes que me haya enamorado de ti solo por tu parecido con ella verdad.

Yo solo permanecí en silencio es que podía sentir un nudo armándose en mi garganta y temía que si hablaba iba a romperme.

-Como lo suponía, Jade no tienes la necesidad de sentir celos de ella, me enamore de ti por tus cualidades no por tu físico.

-¿Cuáles?- a duras penas tuve fuerzas para poder decir aquello.

-Aun cuando dices que no eres gentil si lo eres, solo que a tu modo, te preocupas mucho por tus amigos, odias las injusticias, eres fuerte confiable y por sobre todo admiro la forma en que nunca temes decir lo que piensas.

-Eso es estúpido.

-Jejej ves lo que quiero decir, como no amarte Jade si te he visto crecer y convertirte en una maravillosa persona, he podido ser testigo de cada una de tus facetas y de cada una me he enamorado.

-Pero yo siempre te molesto, no me sorprendería que dejaras de amarme.

-Pero eso te hace feliz no es así, y a mí me gusta verte feliz.

-¿Acaso eres masoquista?

-Quizá solo un poco pero de verdad crees ¿que por eso dejaría de amarte?

-Así eres tú, así te amo incluso con tus celos.

Ella me volteo y me abrazo a la vez que acariciaba suavemente mi cabello, hasta que ya me sentía muchísimo mejor, sus brazos realmente eran muy cálidos, nos quedamos abrazadas hasta que pude notar como el sol empezaba a salir.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Muchas gracias por disfrutar de mi fic que tengan un bonito día.


	19. Chapter 19

Buenas mis queridos lectores quiero decirles que aunque tarde en publicar eso no quiere decir que la vaya a abandonar como sabrán ni Victorius ni sus personajes me pertenencen

* * *

-Ey espera no vayas tan rápido-eran los gritos que Elizabeth le daba a Tori quien se encontraba corriendo delante de ella, ambas se encontraban corriendo libremente por el campo.

-Tuvo que pasar algunos meses para que ella y yo pudiéramos llegar a ese tipo de confianza, entenderás que para mi no fue fácil confiar en un humano después de lo que pasó recuerdo que solía escaparme en las mañanas y luego regresaba en las tardes a casa.

-¿Nunca te cuestionaron a donde te dirigias?-le preguntaba con genuina curiosidad.

-No, siempre les hacía ver que me iba a jugar o a recorrer nuestro territorio, era divertido estar con ella sabes me sentía de una manera que jamas imagine, con el tiempo empecé a desear estar más tiempo con ella sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Cuando…-empecé a plantear mi pregunta pero en seguida me calle puesto que no sabia como hacerle la pregunta ella noto mi vacilación.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras sin filtros Jade no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo-tomé una respiración antes de preguntar,-¿cuándo te diste cuenta que sentías algo por ella?

-Esa es una pregunta a la que no sabría darte una respuesta,¿cuando te das cuenta que quieres a alguien de una manera muy especial?, te aseguro que ni tu misma sabrías responder a esa pregunta si yo te la hiciera.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Claro que si Jade todas las que quieras.

-Cómo te volviste pues humana.

-Creo que lo mejor para responder esa pregunta es que te permita de nuevo ve el mundo a través de mis ojos que vivas lo que yo viví directamente, sería mucho más fácil de entender que estar explicandote a medias claro si tu quieres no voy a obligarte a hacerlo.

-¿No es peligroso?

-No Jade además ya lo has hecho antes en tus sueños solo que no te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Y tu donde estaras?

-No te preocupes yo estaré esperando a que terminen mis recuerdos por si te quedo alguna duda responderte adecuadamente.

-Esta bien Vega hagamoslo.

-De acuerdo allá vamos.

Me encontraba de nuevo viendo el mundo a través de los ojos de Tori siendo un lobo, asi como tambien poder escuchar sus pensamientos me encontraba de pie en medio de un pequeño claro en medio de la noche, bajo mis patas habia nieve y podia imaginar que había mucho frío, puesto que con cada respiración dada podía ver una nube de humo salir de mi hocico pero con el pelaje que tenía encima a duras penas sentía el frío, de repente empecé a caminar como siempre sin poder ser dueña de mis movimientos.

al cabo de un rato pude observar como el claro desaparecía para entrar en un bosque y posteriormente a un pequeño pueblo, mi paso era lento y silencioso, me imaginaba que por la hora no había ninguna persona fuera dándole al pueblo un aspecto abandonado y a la vez hermoso, después de vagar un rato entre las casas llegue frente a una puerta la cual me dispuse a rasguñar tal cual como un perro llamando a su amo para entrar a su hogar, podía ver en sus pensamientos el anhelo por entrar en este hogar, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta es abierta por Elizabeth y pude sentir dentro de la loba como su cuerpo se llenaba de felicidad, mientras la miraba con anhelo.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?-respondía la voz de un desconocido que provenía desde dentro de la casa rápidamente noté como mis orejas se tensaron en clara señal de alarma.

-Ah no te preocupes Albert es solo la loba que te dije, a veces viene en las noches por aquí, ven pasa-me decía mientras se hacía a un lado para que pudiera entrar lo cual hice con gusto sintiendo de inmediato el cambio de temperatura.

-No es que no confie en ti, pero ¿estás segura de dejar entrar un lobo salvaje a tu casa en medio de la noche?

-No te preocupes es inofensiva, verdad que si- me decía a la vez que acariciaba mi cabeza como para dar énfasis a lo que decía-dentro de la loba podía sentir un gran sentimiento de felicidad por haber realizado ese pequeño acto de cariño.

-De acuerdo confiare en ti-el intento acercarse a acariciar mi cabeza como segundos antes ella había intentado pero pude sentir el cambio de ánimos inmediatamente dentro de ella, por un sentimiento el cual yo conocía perfectamente celos y los refleje en forma de gruñido a lo que el reacciono apartando su mano y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas segura que es inofensiva?

-Claro que si simplemente no le agradan los extraños, solo necesitas tiempo para conocerla y veras que es muy agradable.

* * *

El escenario frente a mi cambio de nuevo ahora ya no había nieve sino un hermoso verde cubría todo a mi alrededor y la brisa era realmente refrescante, me encontraba sola caminando en dirección hacia el río cuando note un olor distintivo y pude ver en la mente de Tori como asociaba este olor a Elizabeth es increible esto de sentir lo que un lobo siente, sin pensarlo me dirigí en esa dirección, bueno tampoco es como si tuviera opción para elegir, pude ver que en un pequeño claro se encontraba como no Elizabeth, pero también se encontraba ese chico Albert que por alguna razón se me hacia muy conocido ambos se encontraban sentados en una manta, disfrutando de una buena comida, "ese chico no me agrada" eran los pensamientos que invaden la mente de Tori en este momento, a simple vista se podía observar que era una especie de picnic, como puedo me acerco sigilosamente escondiéndome por detrás de un árbol para poder escuchar su conversación.

-¿Entonces dime qué es tan importante que tenias que decirme que me trajiste tan lejos del pueblo?, dudo mucho que solo fuera para comer, me estas preocupando

-En verdad me conoces muy bien nada se te escapa-soltó un ligero suspiro antes de continuar hablando- no hay una mejor manera de decirte esto así que solo lo hare -le decía tomando sus manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos esto me sonaba a confesión y podía notar claramente como ella se ponía nerviosa seguramente pensando en lo mismo- Elizabeth me voy del pueblo.

-¿Que? ¿a qué te refieres? como que te vas, ¿cuando paso esto?-podía ver como su expresión paso del anhelo de posiblemente recibir una confesión al dolor de saber que su amado planeaba irse.

-La verdad llevo tiempo pensándolo, siento que mi futuro es incierto y que cada dia que paso no encuentro un sentido a mi vida siento que algo me falta, por eso quiero viajar conocer otras culturas y poder ver si en el camino encuentro aquello que busco.

Pude notar como dentro de Tori un sentimiento de felicidad la lleno al saber que aquel chico por el cual sentía celos se alejaría de su amada Elizabeth, al ver fijamente hacia la pareja pude ver como en la mirada de ella por un momento hubo un atisbo de dolor antes de transformarlo en una falsa sonrisa misma que muchas veces pude ver reflejada en Vega ahora podía entender de dónde lo aprendió.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, en serio, es bueno ver que finalmente decidiste hacer algo con tu vida eso deberíamos celebrarlo no te parece.

* * *

La escena cambió ahora me encontraba escondida detrás de unos árboles mientras observaba como Elizabeth se despedía de su amado quien se montaba en una carreta y se perdía por el camino, cuando me asegure que nadie me veía salí de mi escondite para acercarme a ella, muy emocionada que el chico se hubiera ido, lentamente me arrastre hacia su pierna tratando de llamar su atención tocándola con el hocico.

-Ah hola amiga como has estado- de inmediato note que algo andaba mal puesto que de inmediato se agacho a mi altura y me abrazo pero pude sentir lagrimas saliendo de su rostro.

-El se fue, realmente se fue sin poder decirle absolutamente nada de lo que siento por el.

Varios dias habian pasado desde que Elizabeth tuvo que despedir a su amado, según me reflejaban los recuerdos de Tori, todos los dias venia exclusivamente para estar con ella y hacerle olvidar por un tiempo su pena.

Nos encontrábamos echadas frente al río por la altura del sol pude adivinar que eran quizá la de la tarde mientras Elizabeth pescaba yo me encontraba acostada con los ojos cerrados pero alerta a cualquier movimiento, ella acariciaba mi cabeza de manera tranquila no podía pedir nada mejor

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso en todo este tiempo que has estado conmigo no te e dado ningún nombre dime te gustaria.

Yo solo reaccionaba a eso moviendo la cola

-Eso lo tomare como un sí déjame ver ah ya sé que te parece el nombre de Victoria, es un nombre que me gusta mucho.

De nuevo meneaba mi cola pero más entusiasta que antes, estaba feliz y quería hacérselo saber.

De repente detecte un leve movimiento a mi izquierda obligándome a levantar la cabeza y ver cómo de entre los arbustos un pequeño conejo salía saltando, eso de inmediato me recordó que no había comido nada y creo que Elizabeth también se dio cuenta.

-Veo que tienes hambre anda ve y buscalo no te preocupes yo estaré bien aquí.

Levantándome y estirandome me prepare para ir detrás de ese conejo calculaba que no tardaria mas aya de 5 minutos en atraparlo, pero no contaba con que era muy rapido asi como agil y me obligo a perseguirlo por un buen rato, cuando porfin lo logre atrapar decidí que lo mejor era comerlo de una vez en vez de llevarlo hasta el río, realmente moría de hambre, me encontraba ya dando mi último bocado cuando de repente escuche un grito proveniente del río y cuya voz pude reconocer como la de Elizabeth rapidamente corri en su dirección para poder ver como ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo sujetando su pierna mientras lloraba de dolor, al fijarme bien pude ver como una enorme serpiente se encontraba cerca del lugar huyendo rápidamente y con gran ira dentro de mi me lanze hacia ella matándola casi al instante y regresando rápidamente donde ella.

De picaduras de serpiente no sabía mucho solo que debía mantener mi distancia , mi manada siempre estaba alerta y nunca había escuchado que alguno que hubiera sido mordido hubiera sobrevivido, lo más que podía hacer era tratar de limpiar su herida con mi saliva y eso hice, pero eso no parecía aliviarla, no sabia que hacer el pueblo aun cuando se encontraba cerca no lo estaba tanto como para que pudiera caminar y si yo intentaba ir por ayuda lo más probable terminaría siendo perseguida para matarme y ni siquiera sabía si podía llevarla hasta allá.

-Victoria-podia oir como me llamaba con un claro tono de dolor.

De inmediato me acerque a ella no sabiendo qué hacer y me eche a su lado.

-No se si lo logre, debí tener más cuidado pero puedo sentir como el veneno recorre lentamente mi cuerpo, si no lo logro quiero que sepas que fuiste una gran amiga.

No sabiendo qué más hacer y sabiendo que era verdad que no lo lograria decidí quedarme con ella hasta el final, podía sentir el gran dolor de Tori pero no entiendo mi abuela sobrevivió por alguna razón yo existo que paso sera mejor que siga viendo a ver que pasa, de repente empecé a aullar de dolor y pena, aulle por horas mientras veía impotente cómo perdía la conciencia de a ratos y cuando la recuperaba me sonreía.

-Tienes una hermosa voz Victoria al menos me iré escuchando una hermosa melodía-después de decir aquello cerró los ojos y ya no los volvio a abrir podia sentir como poco a poco su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil y mi aullido cada vez más doloroso, sin Tori ser conciente pero yo si note como la luna que en ese momento se encontraba mostrando un hermoso brillo plateado empezó a tener una tenue luz azul claro, a mi espalda una luz brillante se hacía cada vez más intensa y de esa luz emergió una hermosa mujer vestida con un kimono blanco con adornos en plateado, su cabello era totalmente blanco y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul claro de inmediato y por instinto me puse de pie gruñendo en su dirección pero ella no parecía asustada al contrario me miraba tiernamente a la vez que me brindaba una dulce sonrisa.

-No tienes porque sentir miedo mi pequeña Victoria.

"¿Quien es ella? ¿como sabe mi nombre?" eran las preguntas que se hacía en su mente por la extraña chica que estaba frente a mi.

-A lo largo de la vida e recibido muchos nombre sin embargo el mas conocido de mis nombres es Tsukiyomi la diosa de la luna.

A medida que hablaba lentamente se iba acercando hacia mí extrañamente a medida que esto sucedía podía sentir una extraña calma rodeandome hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a mí y extendió su mano para acariciar mi cabeza cosa que sin pensarlo la deje.

-Te estado observando durante mucho tiempo Victoria, tu aullido de dolor fue quien me trajo hasta aquí, durante años me he deleitado escuchando la hermosa melodía que ustedes los lobos entonan para mi, pero jamas habia oido una tan hermosa pero a la vez tan triste esto hizo que descendiera directamente hasta ti para aliviar tan triste canto.

"eso es imposible"

-Nada es imposible querida

"¿puedes salvarla?"

-Desgraciadamente ahora es muy tarde para que la medicina pueda hacer algo por ella pero quizás la magia pueda hacer algo para salvarla lamentablemente hay un precio que debe ser pagado así funciona la magia-decía ella revisando el estado de Elizabeth.

"¿cual es el precio? haré lo que sea con tal que ella esté bien"

-Veo que la amas de verdad muy bien te dire puedo curarla pero para ello debo mezclar tu alma con la de ella al estar sana tu alma la curaría.

"¿eso la curaría?"

-En efecto lo haría, pero tu alma quedaría partida a la mitad mezclada con la de ella no serias lobo pero tampoco humano, lo que significa que serias humana un tiempo y luego serias un tiempo lobo ni siquiera yo puedo determinar cuánto tiempo estarías en cada fase, otra cosa que debes saber es que si hacemos esto tu vida quedará congelada no envejecerás ni morirá de enfermedad puesto que no tienes un alma completamente pura "

"no importa Elizabeth lo vale, no me importa si ya no puedo tener una vida normal solo quiero que ella esté bien"

-Si estas completamente segura así será.

CONTINUARA


	20. Chapter 20

Me disculpo profusamente por haber tardado mucho mas de lo usual con este capitulo, e estado algo ocupada con otros proyectos y casi no me dejaba tiempo para escribir aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo

 **Nota:el siguiente capitulo contiene lemon o escenas de sexo explicito se recomienda discreción léelo bajo tu propio riesgo aunque se que muchos igual lo leerán xd igual cumplo con advertir que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

* * *

Me despierto y lo primero que noto es que me encuentro acostada sobre algo tibio y suave sintiendo como mi cabello es acariciado con cariño, mis párpados lentamente se abren para comprobar que me encuentro en la habitación de Tori y era sobre sus piernas donde estaba durmiendo así como era su mano quien acariciaba mi cabello de manera lenta y tranquila.

-¿Cómo te fue?-me preguntaba ella luego que me había puesto en posición sentada sobre su cama, tomándome un momento para analizar todo lo que había visto.

-Para serte sincera todo fue muy intenso.

-Me imagino que sí.

-¿Así que la razón por la que eres una mujer lobo es todo gracias a la magia?-lo estaba diciendo de una manera que ella pudiera confirmarlo.

-Así es, es todo bastante loco ¿verdad?-me respondía ella un tanto ansiosa.

-Ni que lo digas creo que podría crear un gran guion para una película con todo esto-le decía yo para disminuir un poco su evidente ansiedad.

-Solo si me das algo de créditos por ello-me respondía ella de manera graciosa haciendo que mi plan de calmarla un poco funcionara.

-¿Y porque lo haría?- le decía de modo que pudiera molestarla un poco.

-Porque soy tu linda novia-ella decía moviendo sus pestañas de manera exagerada hacia mi dirección.

-Sí, si Vega tu sigue creyéndolo.

Después de aquello ambas compartimos una carcajada seguido de un tranquilo silencio que la ayudó bastante a calmar su ansiedad y a mí a pensar las cosas haciendo que un pensamiento no dejara mi mente.

-Hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto-le preguntaba luego de haberle dado varias vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?-me respondía ella de manera curiosa.

-Si fuiste capaz de hacer todo eso por estar con mi abuela ¿cómo es que al final no intentaste conquistarla?

-Porque me di cuenta que hacerlo no me hubiera hecho realmente feliz Jade, es cierto que al principio lo hice por ella pero después de un tiempo me terminó gustando ser humana aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo además forzar a otra persona a sentir algo que no siente no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas.

-Guau no estoy segura si en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo creo que hubiera actuado de manera un poco más egoísta.

-Bueno no tiene nada de malo ser un poco egoísta a veces.

Estuvimos sentadas allí en su cama por un buen par de minutos, ambas sin decirnos absolutamente nada, pero qué más podría decir, ser testigo de primera mano de algo de esta índole era realmente algo grande, agradecía que Tori hubiera tenido la confianza para mostrarme estos aspectos de su vida debió haber sido muy duro.

-Sabes Jade quería darte las gracias por permitirme confiar en ti de esta manera, hasta ahora solo habíamos sido mi familia y yo tener a alguien en quien poder confiar es realmente genial.

Ante aquellas palabras no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Gracias por permitirme confiar en ti.

-Sabes al principio no negaré que me sentía triste por toda esta situación, pero si me pongo a pensar en ello quizá todo ya estaba escrito y así como en las obras que interpretamos yo solo estaba siguiendo el guion de esta película llamada vida no puedo evitar pensar en todos los acontecimientos que dieron lugar al hecho que yo esté aquí contigo el haber conocido a Elizabeth y haberla amado como lo hice, el convertirme en humana para poder estar más cerca de ella, verla forjar una familia y dentro de ella verte nacer y crecer, todo esto me hace sentir que siempre fuiste tú y yo debía recorrer todo este camino lleno de dolor para poder llegar hasta ti y eso es algo que siempre estaré agradecida y si tuviera que volver a pasar por todo eso de nuevo solo para volver a verte sin dudarlo lo haría, no tienes idea lo mucho que te amo Jade.

Todas esas palabras me las había dicho con un gran sentimiento pude notarlo con solo mirar en sus ojos sus palabras me habían llegado de una manera muy profunda saber que alguien así me amaría tanto, se sentía como si me hubiera ganado la lotería y me juro a mí misma que mientras viva protegeré este sentimiento y tratare de hacerla lo más feliz que pueda sin poder evitarlo y guiada totalmente por mi instinto mis labios buscaron los suyos como un sediento buscando el agua mi sed de ella siendo aplacada en el instante que correspondió mi beso.

Como si de una hoguera se tratara lentamente la chispa que había comenzado a cada segundo se elevaba dentro de mí, solo podía sentir un gran deseo de poseer a la hermosa persona que se encontraba frente a mí, marcarla como solo mía y hacerle entender que toda su espera había valido totalmente la espera y demostrarle que efectivamente era yo a quien ella esperaba.

Lleve mis manos a su nuca para así poder enredarlas dentro de esas hebras color chocolate su cabello era tan suave al tacto que sentía que estaba tocando seda, lentamente empecé a masajear su cuero cabelludo siendo recibida por un ligero sonido realizado por su garganta de total éxtasis prueba de que le gustaba lo que hacía, sus manos permanecían en mi espalda sin siquiera haberse movido un centímetro del lugar.

Una de mis manos se separó de su cabello para descender lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja de su camisa, manteniéndola allí un momento, podía sentir como mi corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte debido al nervio que corría dentro de mí, yo no entendía porque, cosas así había hecho con Beck pero por alguna razón hacer este tipo de cosas con ella me hacía sentir totalmente diferente como si fuera la primera vez, en un pequeño acto de valor colé mi mano debajo de su camisa para así poder tocar directamente la piel de su espalda, era tibia y suave como toda ella.

Con mis cortas uñas empecé a realizar un recorrido de arriba abajo de manera lenta y concisa lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo sintiera pero a la vez lo suficientemente suave para no lastimarla alternando mi masaje en su nuca con la de su espalda, podía notar como le gustaba lo que le hacía por su respiración que segundo a segundo se alteraba un poco, así como las manos en mi espalda sujetaban con un poco de fuerza la camisa que sostenían de vez en vez.

Vega me volvía loca de todas las maneras posibles que existen en este mundo estuve un rato así  
masajeando su espalda y nuca a la vez que la besaba lenta y apasionadamente nunca fui una persona de rapidez me gustaba llevar las cosas lentamente hacerle ver a la persona que está conmigo que vale la pena esperar por mí, mi lengua lentamente empezó a recorrer sus labios como si dibujaran el contorno de ellos, esto ocasionó que los abriera para soltar un suave suspiro momento que aproveché para colarme dentro de su boca buscando su lengua, pude sentir como sus manos volvieron a apretar mi camisa y como su respiración se quedó atrapada en su garganta por unos segundos para luego retomarlo de manera irregular como si no hubiera esperado que hiciera algo así, y probablemente y conociéndola era así.

Después de un momento me separe de ella viendo con gran alegría su mirada acristalada y llena de anhelo así como también con algo de incredulidad, quizá preguntándose porque corte el beso, pero ni siquiera le di tiempo a siquiera decir una palabra cuando bese el lóbulo de su oreja notando visiblemente como se estremecía y su piel se erizaba bajo mi mano, bajando luego hacia su cuello donde me tome mi tiempo probando y besando y escuchando con gran satisfacción sus vanos intentos por ocultar sus gemidos, después de un momento regrese a su oído quería que ella oyera lo que tenía que decir –Te amo Tori de la manera a la que nunca ame a nadie y te deseo de la misma manera.

Sin pensarlo la acosté en su cama y me pose sobre ella sus manos jamás abandonaron mi espalda, coloque mis manos a cada lado de su cara y acerque la mía lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos se encontraran podía notar en su mirada amor y deseo pero también podía notar miedo y angustia así como su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

-Jade yo…-podía notar los claros nervios en su voz por lo que procedí a silenciarla colocando en sus labios uno de mis dedos.

-No necesitas decir nada Tori solo quería que supieras lo que siento, jamás te obligaría hacer nada que tú no quisieras, sé que normalmente soy una persona fría y casi siempre hago cosas para asustar a la gente y tal vez muchas veces te amenace de muerte, pero yo nunca te haría daño en serio-ella solo me respondió con una dulce sonrisa y besando mi mano a la cual tomo entre las suyas.

-lo se Jade sé que jamás me lastimarías y yo confió totalmente en ti, quizá me encuentre un poco nerviosa puesto que ni como lobo y mucho menos como humana había sentido lo que tú me haces sentir y hecho algo así y yo en verdad quiero esto Jade solo contigo.

Sabiendo que esta era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así quería que su experiencia fuera inolvidable como sé que lo será para mí por lo que volví a besar su cuello pero esta vez probándolo y dando de vez en cuando algún que otro mordisco no lo podía evitar ella me hacía perder la cordura pero sabía que no le había realizado ningún daño puesto que no recibí ninguna queja de su parte.

Lentamente así como lo hice en su espalda cole mi mano bajo su camisa con una mano mientras con la otra me sostenía para no caer totalmente sobre ella y empecé a acariciar con mis cortas uñas, ella ni siquiera hacia el intento por tocarme pero podía entenderlo puesto que lo más probable se sentía totalmente abrumada por lo que sentía por lo que pensaba ayudarla un poco, deteniendo completamente mis movimientos me coloque de forma erguida sentada sobre su cadera mientras sin dejar de observarla me quitaba lentamente la camisa, podía ver como segundo a segundo un pequeño rubor iba en aumento en su rostro, cuando termine de quitármela la arroje lejos, antes de recordar que la puerta del cuarto no tenía ningún seguro así que me levante y fui directamente a pasarlo antes de regresar a mi posición original todo esto tratando de hacerlo lo más sensual posible.

Sentada de nuevo sobre su regazo decidí darle un espectáculo completo por lo que procedí a quitar mi sostén negro al hacerlo pude notar de manera totalmente divertida como sus ojos se había abierto de par en par y así como trago saliva de manera audible, sin despegar mis ojos de ella una de mis manos busco su brazo el cual rose lentamente hasta llegar a la palma de su mano la cual lleve en dirección a mi seno, pude notar cierta resistencia al principio con un claro miedo.

-No tienes nada que temer Tori quiero que me toques-ella solo podía responderme asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando su mano me toco podía sentir miles de chispas volar de mi cuerpo se sentía realmente genial baje mis manos de modo que le dejara total libertad para tocar cosa que hizo por un par de minutos utilizando incluso ambas manos haciéndome realmente volar.

Después de unos minutos aparte su mano de mi pecho y procedí a retirar su camisa, ver su piel expuesta me excitaba y eso que solo era una parte no me imagino verla totalmente desnuda, recorrí su cuerpo con mi mirada deleitándome con lo que veía deteniéndome en un punto en específico haciendo que mi mirada fuera de total tristeza, ella al notar mi cambio de expresión procedió a ver que estaba observando e hizo que la mirara tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Jade no te pongas así.

-Pero es que fue mi culpa.

-No, no lo fue además no fue nada.

Aun así la culpa al ver aquella cicatriz debajo de su costilla que supe reconocer como una herida realizada por mí no me dejaba.

-Acabo de prometerte que nunca te lastimaría y aun así aquí está la prueba de que ya lo hice-le decía con cierto toque melancólico y pasando mis dedos por la cicatriz y mirarla de nuevo.

-Jade mírame-me decía ella con cierto tono demandante que me hizo volver a mirarla a ella y al hacerlo su mirada era de total ternura-esto no fue tu culpa y jamás te culparía por ello pero si en verdad sientes tanta culpa por dentro entonces hazme olvidar Jade, hazme olvidar el dolor que sentí todos estos años por no saber tenerte, hazme olvidar de la única manera que sabes, amándome.

Sin que ella lo dijera dos veces me lance en un arrebato de besos besando cada centímetro de su piel, y tomándome el tiempo suficiente en aquella herida recorrí con besos desde su cuello hasta su cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces le quite el sostén, y así como con mi ropa lo arroje lejos sin importarme donde cayera, ver sus hermosos senos me lleno de una lujuria incontrolable y sin miedo ni duda los tome en mi boca probando saboreando, y segundos después tocando con mis manos podía oír como ella mencionaba mi nombre de una manera ya casi errática pero a la vez de una manera demasiado gloriosa jamás imagine que mi nombre dicho en su boca de esa manera se oiría tan condenadamente sexi.

Ya no podía aguantar más este calor y anhelo de ella así que como pude me levante y me termine de desvestir quedando totalmente desnuda delante de ella y por primera vez en mi vida sentía vergüenza al ver en la manera en que ella recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada, para nada se sentía lujuriosa sino más bien de total adoración.

-Jade tu eres realmente muy hermosa-sus palabras habían logrado sonrojarme y al ser mi piel totalmente blanca se notaba mucho más-dios te ves tan adorable totalmente sonrojada.

-Yo no soy adorable pero te lo agradezco pero no creas que tú te quedaras atrás.

Me acerque hasta ella y la termine de desvestir y justo como había pensado su cuerpo era realmente hermoso.

-Vega tu realmente no te quedas atrás todo tu cuerpo es sexi.

-oh gracias Jade-me lo decía ella con un nuevo rubor como me encantaba.

Me volví a acostar sobre ella esta vez sin ninguna pieza de ropa que estorbara, poder sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía era exquisito y la bese no de la manera lenta que había hecho hasta ahora no, la bese de una manera necesitada y con mucho anhelo al que ella me respondió con creces y de la misma manera, sus manos fueron una a mi espalda y la otra a mi cabello presionándome mas no quería dejarme ir y yo no quería ir a ningún lado, aprovechando que se encontraba totalmente distraída por el beso cole mi mano hasta su entrepierna justo hacia aquella zona de placer que sabía causaba gran placer la reacción fue inmediata haciendo que rompiera de inmediato el beso debido a un gran gemido con mi nombre puesto en él y al tocar mas profundamente podía sentir que tan excitada se encontraba eso me hacía verdaderamente feliz.

Sin dudarlo tome su mano y la lleve hacia mi zona de placer para que ella comprobara lo que me hacía sin dejar de masajearla a ella, había dejado de besarla puesto que sus gemidos no la dejaban ni siquiera articular una palabra así que me acerque hasta su oído-¿Puedes sentirlo Vega? como me pones cada vez que mi nombre sale de tus labios.

-Jade por favor te lo pido hazme tuya solo tuya y de nadie más-me rogaba ella de una manera que me encantaba.

-Estas segura dolerá un poco-le decía de una manera un poco preocupada.

-Ningún dolor físico se compara al que sentí todos estos años sin ti.

De forma lenta y cariñosa la tome y la hice mía, rompiendo aquella barrera que sabía solo yo había tocado una vez su dolor había pasado saque mis dedos de dentro de ella quería que ambas llegáramos al cielo así que luego me senté entre sus piernas y entre fuertes embestidas ambas llegamos al éxtasis total que jamás había conocido ni siquiera con Beck solo ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambas nos encontrábamos acostadas una al lado de la otra recuperando totalmente el aliento jamás había hecho el amor de esta manera tan intensa, levante mi mano y pude notar como mis dedos aún se encontraban con un poco de sangre de Tori al cual ella por pena y vergüenza me tendió un pañuelo de papel para poder limpiarlo y después me abrazo de una manera totalmente cariñosa.

-Jade gracias.

-Porque me agradeces.

-Por haberme hecho la chica más feliz del mundo te amo.

-la que debería decir eso soy yo Vega pero yo también te amo.

Y así luego de esas palabras dichas ambas caímos en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

CONTINUARA


	21. Chapter 21

Buenos días tardes o noches queridos lectores, se que tarde muchísimo mas de la cuenta y realmente sin estanque tengo una queja y una historia que esta historia llegan a su fin con este capitulo , Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de la ficción que espero les gustaría leer tanto como la primera parte, en un principio no lo había planeado así pero una medida que escribía la historia cobro vida por así decirlo y me llevo a tomar esta decisión.

* * *

Podía oír el suave trinar de las aves a lo lejos,también podía sentir a travŕs de mis cerrados párpados la calidez de la luz que entraba, así como también podía sentir un ligero calor que provenía de mi lado al igual que un olor completamente familiar, y de repente de la nada a mi mente llego el recuerdo del día anterior haciendo que mis parpados lentamente se abrieran siendo recibida por la vista más maravillosa que nunca imagine el hermoso rostro de Vega totalmente dormido, se veía tan linda y en paz viéndola de esta manera nadie pensaría que en realidad no es humana, quizá no lo fuera biológicamente pero para mi no habia ser mas humano que ella.

Acerque mi mano hasta su cabello para acariciarlo y me embelece al notar su suavidad esto ocasionó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro a la cual yo también refleje con una igual, y un ligero murmullo saliera de su boca con mi nombre puesto en él, parece que alguien está teniendo un dulce sueño conmigo me pregunto ¿que estara soñando?

Mientras estaba allí contemplandola dormir me preguntaba ¿cómo sería mi futuro? y al imaginarlo fácilmente podía verme feliz a su lado cosa que verdaderamente me sorprendió los últimos años los había vivido creyendo que era feliz, pero este tiempo con ella me demostró que era la verdadera felicidad y me gustaba, no quería perder eso pero sabia que este momento de paz no duraría mucho tiempo, no mientras Thomas estuviera aya afuera planeando quien sabe que, necesitaba saber que estaba planeando y que tenía yo que ver con todo eso por mucho que pensaba en una posible hipótesis nada me llegaba a la mente.

-Te ves hermosa esta mañana-el sonido de su repentina voz me hizo brincar del susto por un momento-lo lamento no pretendía asustarte.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

-No mucho, la verdad te veías tan concentrada que no quise interrumpir tus pensamientos-me hablaba mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar suavemente mi rostro a lo cual me deje llevar por su suave tacto.

-La verdad hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza-le respondí honestamente.

-Y te gustaría compartirlos conmigo-me decía ella acercándose para darme un dulce beso en los labios mismo que acepte sin poner oposición.

-Tori yo…-dude por un momento si seguir o no pero al observarla de cerca pude ver como ella me miraba pacientemente sin presionarme a hablar- necesito saber la verdad por favor, necesito saber que planea exactamente Thomas, ¿que quiere conmigo?

Pude ver como ella frunció el ceño y se tensaba ante la pregunta sabía que esto era un asunto delicado pero quería estar preparada para lo que sea, tome su mano e hice que mirara hacia mi dirección.

-Por favor necesito saberlo.

-Jade hay cosas que es mejor no saber mientras menos sepas mas segura podrás estar y podre protegerte mejor.

-¿Y crees que escondiendo la verdad me proteges?-la verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener mi enojo porque sabía que de esa manera no iba a conseguir las respuestas que buscaba- asi solo estare mas en peligro recuerda que el intento matarme, entiendeme por favor yo necesito saber a que me estoy enfrentando y porque.

Podía ver como por su mirada pasaban diferentes emociones.

-No se si te guste la respuesta Jade-me decía ella desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

suavemente tome su rostro con mi mano y se lo acaricie a la vez que hacía que se acercara a mi para poder darle un dulce beso.

-Desde el momento en que ingresaste en Hollywoods arts te e tratado mal por diferentes razones la gran mayoría de las veces por celos, y sin embargo tú siempre has estado allí para mi sin importar que tan mala fuera contigo me regalabas una linda sonrisa y quizá muchas veces lo hacía porque confiaba que al final del dia me iría a casa con tu sonrisa grabada en mi memoria, no importa que tan malo sea Tori yo quiero saber, puedo asumirlo confía en que yo te daré una sonrisa también.

-Pero esto es diferente Jade no se trata de una broma de escuela hay vidas en riesgo.

-Pruebame te demostrare que puedes confiar en mi.

Hubo un momento en el que pude ver presente su indecisión y su duda, y por un breve instante pensé que no me diría nada hasta que soltó un sonoro suspiro y me miró seriamente-De acuerdo, tú pudiste ver de primera mano la manera en que yo me transforme, no soy humana ni tampoco lobo.

Solo me atreví a asentir no quería interrumpir su historia.

-Esa región en particular era muy hermosa tu pudiste comprobar parte de ella, el lugar donde tengo la cabaña está en la única zona que no fue tocada por las personas, me gustaría decir que esa es la cabaña donde Elizabeth vivía pero no es así, personas empezaron a llegar a ese pequeño e inhóspito lugar esto trayendo como consecuencia que hubiera deforestaciones y construcciones, muchos de los animales de la zona se vieron obligados a migrar hacia otras zonas puesto que el alimento escaseaba cada vez más sobre todo para los herbívoros, y como sabrás sin animales a los cuales cazar nuestra manada corría peligro, además que también se había empezado a expandir los rumores que una manada de lobos rondaba por la zona, esto obviamente no le agrado a las personas.

Pude ver como se había tomado un momento para reunir sus pensamientos esto debe ser muy duro para ella.

-No preferirías que lo viera directamente-le preguntaba con la esperanza de bajar un poco su notable ansiedad.

-No está bien es mejor que te lo cuente directamente no te preocupes estoy bien.

-Para poder salvar a mi manada tuve que recurrir al ritual nuevamente para poder transformar a toda la manada como yo, aun cuando no seriamos humanos completos al menos podríamos salvarnos de los cazadores aparentando ser humanos, yo...-pude ver cómo vacilaba por un momento por lo que tomé su mano para que pudiera seguir con su relato tranquilamente mostrándole que estaba escuchando-realice el ritual pero muchos en la manada no estaban contentos con esta decisión sobre todo Thomas, habíamos crecido odiando a los humanos te imaginaras lo que sintieron al verse obligados a transformarse en uno.

-Me imagino que sí debió haber sido duro, ¿pero que tengo que ver yo en todo eso?.

Pude ver como ella tomaba mi mano más fuertemente y cerraba sus ojos, por un momento temí que no me contaría nada pero después de unos minutos en el que espere pacientemente los abrió y me miró.

-El ritual no está completo Jade.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Originalmente ese es un ritual para convertirnos en mitad lobo y mitad humano en pocas palabras convertirnos en híbridos completos, tendriamos la habilidad de cambiar de forma a gusto y no solo de vez en cuando después de una luna llena, pero esa noche no se pudo completar y no se que falló todo lo que sé es que Thomas busca completarlo el piensa que tu sangre podría ayudar a completar el ritual.

-¿porque mi sangre?¿porque no la de alguien más?

-Porque el ritual sólo puede ser completado por la sangre del humano que la inició.

-¿No entiendo?

-Originalmente yo inicie ese ritual con la ayuda de Elizabeth en ese momento yo no tenia idea que estaba incompleto por lo que inicie el ritual usando mi propia sangre y la de Elizabeth para poder convertirlos a todos segui los mismos pasos que conmigo pero.

-Pero al igual que el tuyo no estaba completo

-Exacto.

-Pero no lo entiendo porque Thomas no fue tras mi abuela si eso es cierto.

-Creeme lo intento pero yo no se lo permití, asumi ingenuamente que al final terminaría aceptando lo que pasó como yo, ya los miembros de la manada lo habían aceptado pero no había contado con con que su ambición y su dolor por mi rechazo fuera tan grande, yo jamás le permiti estar cerca de Elizabeth con gran alegría pude ver que su hija no había heredado la sangre especial de Elizabeth y por un tiempo estuve contenta porque pensé que se rendiría.

-Pero nací yo no es así.

-SI pude proteger a Elizabeth hasta el último momento de su vida, pero cuando me di cuenta que tu habías nacido con su sangre me asuste y pense que el iria detras de ti, sabía que no podía pedirle ayuda a mi manada con esto puesto que me sentía totalmente responsable de esto aun así Trina y mis padres me apoyaron vigilándote a ti y Elizabeth y por un tiempo él no hizo ningún movimiento yo pensé que él había abandonado su búsqueda yo estaba muy equivocada, aun esa noche me persigue.

-¿Que sucedió?

Pude notar su mirada triste y perturbada no estaba segura si me contaria la historia pero aun asi permaneci callada notando como ella tomo aire antes de hablar.

-Yo ya había asumido que Thomas no haria ningun movimiento ya habían pasado años sin saber nada de el aun asi me mantuve cerca de ti sin apartarme de tu lado.

Yo la escuchaba muy atentamente pareciendome increíble todo lo que me decía.

-Mis padres y Trina querían hacer un viaje desde hacía tiempo recorriendo el mundo y a mi me parecio muy egoísta mantenerlos vigilando a ambas cuando yo podía mantenerlas a salvo.

-¿Así que se fueron?

-Si allí empezó el desastre, sin yo saberlo Thomas había empezado a investigar por su lado y experimentando con humanos volviendolos bestias como el que nos atacó a la salida del cine y de esa manera me mantuvo vigilada a mi a Elizabeth y a ti, asi que empezo un ataque a donde vivía ella quien no vivía muy lejos de ti como pude llegué hasta allí asumí que él iría por Elizabeth por su sangre puesto que fue quien comenzó todo, pero allí sólo estaban algunos de sus hombres a los cuales mate sin problemas, pero estaba equivocada antes de matar al último hombre logró decirme su plan él te quería a ti maldiciendo mi suerte corri hasta tu casa solo para encontrarla totalmente en llamas asumiendo lo peor entré corriendo para encontrarlo enterrando sus garras en tu madre, en un arrebato de furia logre pelear con él y dejarlo lo suficientemente herido para que huyera, yo quería sacarlas a ambas supuse que mi sangre podría ayudarla pero tu madre me pidió que primero te sacara a ti y asi lo hice pero cuando iva a volver por ella los cimientos de la casa no aguantaron y no pude hacer nada por ella yo… lo lamento Jade si no fuera tan incompetente todavía la tendrias, yo soy la razón que hayas crecido sin una madre.

A medida que contaba su historia podía verla vivamente sin necesidad que usara su collar yo tambien lloraba como lo hacia ella ahora mismo por años tuvo ese nudo en su corazón, tenía que ser fuerte por ella así que la tomé en mis brazos dejándola llorar en mi, ambas soltando ese dolor en nuestros corazones.

-No fue tu culpa Vega, tu no sabias que esto pasaría.

-Pero yo lo empeze simplemente debí aceptar nuestro destino y no tratar de luchar contra el.

-No digas eso por favor nadie te está culpando por sobrevivir los humanos también hacemos un montón de cosas estúpidas para sobrevivir mira las guerras.

Después de un momento ella se había calmado limpiandose sus lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si gracias Jade.

-No hay de qué pero hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Que cosa?

-Yo recuerdo ese dia pero no recuerdo haberte visto a ti recuerdo que quien me sacó del fuego fue Shelby mi mascota-al verla pude ver que ella solo me lanzaba una sonrisa irónica lo cual me hizo pensar-espera un minuto tu eras Shelby.

-Así es siempre fui Shelby.

No tenía palabras que decir la muerte de Shelby me había golpeado muy fuerte era prácticamente mi única amiga y la había perdido y ahora ella estaba aqui diciendome que ella era Shelby la verdad no sabia como sentirme al respecto.

-Todo este tiempo eras tú-podía sentir como lentamente la ira dentro de mi se encendía-tienes idea de cuánto me dolió su muerte que ahora veo que no es asi-tenia la clara intención de pararme de la cama de una vez y alejarme esto no podía creerlo pero sentí su mano sosteniendo mi brazo firmemente-Vega suéltame.

-Jade por favor espera-usando su fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme me devolvió a mi posición en la cama a su lado.

-lamento mucho no haberte contado esto, sabía cuanto querias a Shelby y por eso dude en decirte la verdad, pero me pediste la verdad y eso estoy haciendo aunque se que duele un poco, después de que Elizabeth falleció, senti que debia estar mucho más cerca de ti se que suena tonto porque ya era cercana a ti siendo Shelby pero- podía notar como su cara se había enrojecido un poco cosa que me pareció tan tierno que el enojo se me fue- pero había empezado a sentir cosas por ti se que suena tonto cursi y cliché teniendo en cuenta que ya me habia pasado lo mismo con Elizabeth que por cierto nada tiene que ver con su parecido físico ni nada-intento ella aclarar toda roja y nerviosa de alguna manera esa declaración me tranquilizo un poco.

-Yo te vi crecer y convertirte en una gran mujer pero también pude conocer a la verdadera Jade esa que no le muestras a casi nadie y yo no pude evitar empezar a sentir cosas por ti, al principio pensaba que era algo pasajero, con el tiempo se ira solía decirme siempre, pero no pasó al contrario cada dia te queria cada vez más y me senti en la necesidad de que tu tambien me conocieras- a lo que yo respondí levantando una de mis cejas y ella respondió nuevamente nerviosamente como me encanta dar ese efecto en ella-por favor no pienses que tenía malas intenciones contigo, yo solo quería tratar de ser tu amiga nada mas, te juro que no planee nada de esto ni tampoco force sentimientos en ti.

Me acerque a esta ella y la bese para poder callarla un momento puesto que conociéndola ya iba a empezar a divagar e irse por las ramas.

-Eso ya lo se Tori, fue tu forma de ser la que me enamoro de ti, gracias por nunca rendirte conmigo yo tratare de hacerte feliz tanto como tu me haces feliz a mi.

-Aww Jade yo sabia que tenias un lado tierno-me decía ella abrazándome de nuevo y al hacerlo pude sentir su cuerpo desnudo de nuevo cerca del mío y no lo negaré me exito.

-No te atrevas a decirle a nadie o me veré obligada a callarse.

-Así y cómo piensas hacerlo.

-De esta manera-y me acerque a besarla nuevamente con toda la pasión del mundo y como anoche nuevamente volvimos hacer el amor definitivamente jamas me cansaria de toda ella, ni de estos momentos que vivia a su lado.

-Oye Jade te gustaría ir al cine de nuevo escuche que acaban de estrenar una nueva película de terror-me preguntaba ella ya completamente vestida mientras preparaba algo de comer en su cocina, mientras yo me encontraba viendo la televisión.

-Oh estás segura Vega que no te asustaras y terminaras huyendo del cine

Ella solo se limitó a reír antes de contestar.

-No huiré lo prometo ademas si me asusto se que tu me protegerás.

-No se supone que la bestia peluda eres tu y le vas a temer a una película.

-Si pero eso no evita que me asuste tambien, ademas nadie maneja las tijeras como tu.

-Eso no te lo puedo discutir esta bien vamos a verla.

Yo no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo esta felicidad que tenia por dentro duraría pero si de algo estaba segura es que tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo del mundo para aferrarme a ella sabía que en cualquier momento Thomas vendría y eso era algo que tanto ella como yo teníamos claro y que en su momento tendríamos que enfrentar pero por el momento disfrutaremos los pequeños momentos que la vida nos ha dado.

* * *

Mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por haberme seguido todo este tiempo y también a todos aquellos que pacientemente esperaron mis capítulos (espero que sea el caso jejeje) espero realmente verlos en la continuación del fic que espero poder tener listo pronto cuídense mucho y dejen siempre volar su imaginación.


End file.
